To Rescue A FireFighters Heart
by TextGirl
Summary: Shizuru a Firefighter for Fuuka City, lives a pretty stable life when she's not fighting fires and dodging death. On a chance encounter she rescues a mysterious alluring cobalt-haired woman on a call. To the Firefighter the meeting between the two seemed like a first. Unaware that she and the rescued woman share a link, a very small cute link, by the name of Shizuka. FutaShiz/Nat.
1. Fire and Ice Part 1

_**AN: I always do this and I dont know why, but I get these ideas and I just want to write it. I've been watching Firemen shows like Chicago Fire and other stuff. So it got me thinking I haven't done a Firemen Fic. This is going to be my first time doing a Shizuru only P.O.V. I'm really nervous. As well as DBS and Knighted by Blood will be up by this weekend, I'm starting to get the writers block for them.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Do Not Own Mai-Hime.**_

 _ **Warning: FutaShiz/Nat There is going to be some personality changes in here. I wanted to make it interesting so I wouldn't get bored fast and abandon it, but I'm not going to change it up to much.**_

* * *

"MOVE IT MOVE IT FUCKING MOVE IT!" Putting my yellow jacket over my shoulders it got lighter over the ten years I've been here. Everything here was heavy from the hose's to the the axe I carried over my shoulder, this was no job for lightweights I was a Firefighter. With my hair already pinned up I didn't have the heart to cut it and nor did I want to, setting it in a tight bun at all times it seemed fitting. My fireproof pants were already slipped on giving one more upward pull I made sure the edges of the material didn't drag against the ground. Everyone including myself everyone knew that this uniform fault would be problematic when it came to us avoiding any flames. So far this was all due to the cheapness of the New Fire Chiefs "budget". Cheap or not, errors with our uniforms seemed like a rookie mistake forgetting that this kid was only nineteen. As everyone rushed on it took six of us to load up within seconds before the garage door opened up. Just before we were about to take off we waited on the driver. Looking to the left I glanced to the short red mop top that came rushing over to the side of the truck.

"Lieutenant..."

Her name was Nao Yuuki, she was the latest and newest rookie within station. She reminded me a lot of myself when I started out. Her enthusiastic energy, combined with her New York like in your face attitude. I knew she wanted to go, however she was scheduled for a shift ahead of me. Although she was a shift before me she wasn't on active duty despite her being here for nearly six months. She was already dressed and I couldn't take the sad kitten look on her face. Damned or not from the reports right now that came in this was a real blazer. With this being the third fire this week. With the intensity of the last two fires and this one, I was just lucky enough to escape with my life. The sensible answer would be not to let her go, still we needed all the help we could get. "Come on Yuuki..." As she climbed in. She sat in the spot meant for me in the inner confines of the truck. Walking down to the end of the truck I hoisted myself up grabbing the railing along the back of the truck.

Normally this was done for a smaller emergencies when speed wasn't required, today speed was required. Hooking up to the back my partner did as well. At the speed we were going hooks were our lifesavers grounding us to the back of the truck. "Lieutenant Smiles letting a rookie come on, whats the world coming to?" Taking in all the sarcasm, I couldn't help but smile. Lieutenant Smiles, no matter what rank I would achieve to Fuuka Fire station the name "Smiles" would never evaporate. I don't know why the name stuck, and I didn't want to know really. Whatever the origin of the name, it was a step up from the names within my youth, a big step. Looking at the top of the of the elevating cylinder it was nice to see it fixed seeing as we had to call another truck in a few fire episodes ago. Not having time to answer the light jerk of the truck the loud sirens made for traffic to cut through the street.

 _ **Fire and Ice**_

Getting to the building it was a blaze unhooking from the back railing, we started doing our duty. "Get that water out we'll start from the top up we don't need the roof collapsing in,"I shouted. Looking at the building the blaze seemed confusing seeing as it was a fairly new building, pharmaceutical to be specific. With it being late at night there was no one there at least I didn't get it from the reports. Going to check the situation with everyone. With them being Vets and experienced like me they were on the case when it came to putting the main flares out. Glancing back the ambulance were right on time. With the area taped off there were some on lookers as the police did their duty to keep the the observers from any danger. Turning around in an instant the windows blazed open with more flame and black tar smoke coming out. Not liking how close this was to residential neighborhoods I wanted to get the flame out as fast a possible.

Now that the windows were exposing some of the inner interior of within the building. "Aim for the key pillar structure right at that open window!" Somehow I got a strange feeling as I was distracted from looking up at the second floor. In front of me to the left I noticed something abnormal. It was a door. However the thing that was strange about this it door remained opened as if someone was trying to escape. I looked as the flames rushed from the roof, the fire was getting no better. Glancing to the ground I spotted something just several feet from the door. Closing the distance between the object and me, I noticed it was a boot. I flinched as the sounds of screaming came to my ears, from the open door. I knew that kind of scream someone was in there.

Running over to the truck I strapped up my FR suspenders, head harness, and camera. Taking my axe, I didn't say anything as I hoped that everyone heard what I did. Running into the building instantly my body felt heated dragging out my fatigue to the surface. Flames engulfed everything desks chairs hallways pillars and electricity hung like nooses over my head. The building was only two floors, narrowing my search tremendously seeing as I've recused many from eight story buildings. As the two way mic within my helmet came on, the rest of the crew noticed I was in. I needed to know if the outside had seen any signs of the person trapped within the building.

"Lieutenant whats going on."

"Someones in here on the bottom floor I need you to keep eyes on the outside for the victim Nao. As well as have the guys pull out another line the flames are really intense in here."

"Lieutenant it's too dangerous, look I've found a side exit we can take just get out of there we're cutting our way in!"

"No you do that! With the electrical haywire that is in here will fry you as soon as soon as that saw touches that door! Is there an ID on the person?"

"I-I don't know the owner is here and he's saying its a security guard!" the frantic voice of Nao reached my ears this was really her first time.

"Listen Nao you got this just take a deep breath you got this, stand by..."

"Y-Yes Lieutenant..."Opening my ears, it was starting to get difficult to see as sweat hung on my bangs within my head harness. As I heard another frantic round of coughs I headed to the sound. My instincts kicked as I stepped back as dry plaster fell in a fiery blaze in front of me. Finding my way around sound of coughing alerted me even more as I rushed. Studying the floor plan of the building that was given to us by the city, I was able to single out the coughing to the waiting room. Making my way to the door that was the entrance to the waiting room it was blocked; taking my axe I cleared the debris easily. Breathing heavy into my oxygen tank the adrenaline was picking up. Stepping back another plank fell taking my axe again I busted through the plank in two strong swings. I was lucky the fire had did its damage making it easier for me to break though. As the coughing got louder the voice of help started.

"H-Help...cough..."

"It's alright I'm here,"I shouted. With another series of swings I broke through the door. Kicking the last pieces out of the way I made a hole big enough for both of us to get through.I was lucky it was wooden else I would've had to pry the door open. _**CRASH!**_ To the back of me I noticed a loud of crash it seemed like going back wouldn't be an option, regardless of my work. Glancing for the person, I noticed a grey sock on the foot out from under the receptionist desk. Taking one hand and flipping the desk to the side, I was starstruck at what I saw. There was my target she was in a grey security logo button down and black slacks. Kneeling down I took another extension from my oxygen tank sliding it over her face. Less crashing came from the second floor meaning that the gang outside were taking care of everything. Refocusing she looked like she held something in her hand it looked like the back to a photograph. As she was barely conscious her eyes half-lidded,red and watery.

"It's ok I'm here. I'm going to need your name sweetheart, can you tell me that?" From her dim half lidded eyes it was hard to see her features due to the black ash that made it's way to her face. All I focused on were her emeralds, she as she weakly lifted her arm up I figured she was too weak to speak. As she passed out I set my axe down piggy backing her as if she were precious cargo. With myself being a good two-hundred and thirty pounds of muscle my body this was nothing, seeing as I handled and recused men with more muscle and fat mass than me. This girl felt like a pillow compared to my more strenuous missions. "Ok I got her...I need an exit..." Hearing Nao's voice again, I registered within my brain to recommend her on my shift she was good when it came to directional locations and with training she would be great. "There should be some windows within the back I think the flames should be low grade there. It's sort of hard to tell in the back." With the flames dying down a bit I was able to see much better. Nevertheless, I couldn't get too relaxed still I needed to get this girl out of here. "I don't need anything thinking I need you to be sure Nao!" Looking around the flames barricaded my entrance point even more so this place was going to collapse inward. Glancing to the right like a shining light there was a window I took the head of my axe breaking the glass clearing it off.

Everyone rushed over to take the brunette from me. Climbing out last I took off my head harness and oxygen mask as they disconnected my extra tube from hers, getting her on a stretcher. I found myself following as the paramedics rushed her to their truck. Taking in her features I now noticed her hair to be a cobalt like blue. My bangs clung to my head battered with sweat as I looked on to ambulance truck; fog clouds that came from my breath as I panted from my intense rescue. The paramedics did their job as they treated the woman in question taking her off, which I was sure she was being taken to Fuuka medical branch. Smiling this time it was genuine, she was safe. Nao rushed up to me as I turned around the fire was now down to smaller flames. Reseting what I was doing, my leering of the mysterious girl I saved stopped at Nao's rambling. "T-That was whoa...Wow...How did you know someone is in?"

"I didn't know..." Leaving her with my answer. I went on to directing and managing the situation all of this was going to take another four hours of our job following the investigation of what cased all of this.

 _ **Fire and Ice**_

I felt refreshed and lighter as I came out the shower, as I carried on to change I was done in seconds. My shift was over and doing four days at the station I remembered that I had plants to water. Letting Nao shower first and finding out all the females within station cleaned up as well; I felt comfortable seeing as no one would come in. However, I remembered a time when my nerves were all over the place. The truth was, I was a Hermaphrodite there was no way to explain, all I knew from people were sneers and disgust whenever they found out. I hated ever second of it and it made high-school an annoyance, my father wasn't rich so it was hard for them to just cover up everything. My body made growing up hard. To have your father explain to you the basics of shaving your face or to have other girls in the locker room think your on steroids because your muscle mass resembles that of their boyfriends was pretty alarming. From my teenage years to my adult years I've tried to look into alternative surgery. After years of hoping I found what I needed only to have the door locked shut on my hope. All of this meaning that I could never become one sex seeing as my major blood vessels were connected to my member.

From all of the name calling and other indecencies I faced it made me a jaded thirty-year old adult, that hid behind smiles. As I got ready I slipped on my dark blue Fuuka Fire Department shirt on and a pair of black jeans and boots I took my duffle-bag heading out. Walking out Nao came up to me as she looked like she had information and it was important. "Whats going on Yuuki..."

"Chief is here and he wants to speak with you." Rolling my eyes, I knew what was coming next another lecture, but I knew it was from requiring Nao's assistance. Whatever the case I needed to let him know that we were a team and she was just as much help as anyone else out there. "Thanks..." I passed her I gave a friendly smile and a pat on the back. "You did good today kid."

"T-Thanks Lieutenant..." Passing though the sleeping quarters, I felt like catching a nap after my meeting. I resisted seeing as my own bed was calling to me at home. Going to the chiefs office this normally he wasn't here seeing as the snot nose brat was busy sleeping around on his wife.

With is normal absence it left me to schedule most of the station around. Walking in I looked to him I wanted to twitch an eye in annoyance. It wasn't had to tell what he was focused on, his computer screen was lined with a blue banner on top of the webpage I could tell he was on Facebook. Really this was a waste of time and payroll. I knew if he were removed from his position, it would save the station and city tons; we could hire six more capable men and women plus a new truck and functional gear. Instead the tax payers money went to paying money this snot nose jerk that only worked as a firemen for a year. Reito Kanazaki was his name, his father was the previous chief and he was a decent man. Why his one and only son ending up being an asshole I didn't get it. _It has to be his mother._

I understood the whole evil mother thing, well at least the evil step-mother thing. My mother she was a great woman, but never meeting her it was sad to say she died giving birth to me. With my father remarrying I couldn't stand my step mother, it was a wonder why I didn't take my life sooner. Setting my bag down he didn't look away from his screen meaning I had to speak to him first. "Sir you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah..." I twitched an eye at the fact that he still didn't look up to aknowledge me. I knew I was young myself, but I couldn't stand the younger generation for their lack of attention. "So this is about..."

"Oh yeah why did you let Nao Yuuki work that pharmacy blaze? She wasn't scheduled for active duty." Right on point as I predicted the situation came up. Smiling, I hoped to ease whatever tension was brewing in his head. "I let Yuuki work seeing as she hasn't seen active action since she got here six months ago. She's getting antsy besides that blaze wasn't a normal one. There was no way I was going to send her in this was more a physical test run. As well as I've discovered Ms. Yuuki know's landscaping very well. I need someone to be my eyes and she was that night."

"Fine...Fine...you want her you can have her on your schedule, make the proper schedule changes you need to. Lastly make sure its within budget. I'm only doing this because you saved that Jane Doe of a security guard yesterday, by the way she's been asking to see you to thank you. I personally declined her seeing as your going to be busy tomorrow."

"I thought I had two days off?"

"I need you here tomorrow. I have an out of town meeting with some supporters and I need you here to oversee some repairs." I was too tired to argue and I knew this jackass was taking advantage of me due to me asking to take Nao under my wing. For every small favor he wanted double in return, anyone of the men could've done the job of overseeing repairs. Why I was needed was an annoyance. Although I had no life to go back to at home, still I enjoyed my time sleeping in working out. "Yes Sir is that all?" Never looking me in the eye or looking up from his screen I wanted to drag the computer down his throat. "Yeah that is all, oh wait." Stopping midway to pick up my bag from the floor he looked at me as he turned the computer screen for me to look at he spoke. "Does she look fuckable Fujino?" There was no way, I could really tell if she was "Fuckable," seeing as I only had sex one time and that was when I was really drunk when the deed was done. Shame was my first feeling when it came to losing my virginity while drunk rushing out of the hotel I didn't even get the girls name. Refocusing on the picture I inwardly grimaced. The girl was in the nude, there wasn't much shame to her and she was pretty for a standard if you liked a a female spices that was obsessed with plastic surgery. There was no way I could really tell deciding to lie. I wanted to leave and fast.

"She's pretty, so I'll say yes,"I commented with the falsest smile I could give.

"Alright..." As he turned the computer screen around to his view, I picked up my bag heading out the door as fast as I could. Annoyed at my day being taken from me, I wanted to punch something. My plate was big along with schedule changes, over seeing repairs and my duty when a fire happened it was going to take a whole shift. Then I had to turn in my report for the police department when it came to the cause of fire from the pharmacy. Rushing out everyone said there goodbyes as I went to my Crimson Chevrolet Silverado, it was already daylight starting up my engine I needed something to eat.

 _ **Fire and Ice**_

Getting home it was empty and clean, closing the door everything felt wide and full of space. Many guys I worked with had families to come back home to and a life having all of that I wanted it. Even Nao Yuuki had someone I realized that I was getting older and that my window of opertunity to have a life was spilling. It was already November and my birthday was coming up in December, still there was no one to come home too. Walking in I gathered my take out setting it on the counter in the kitchen, before grabbing a glass of water. Going to my plant by the window it was a simple plant much like my life. Starting to water it I spoke to seeing as there was no one to talk to. "I guess it's just you and me again Larry."

* * *

 _ **AN: Hey well, next time we will have some twists coming along your way. As well as a hell of a bunch of surprises. As well as yass Shizuru has a plant named Larry, and fun fact I have a plant named Larry at home, he's a Bonsai bush or tree.**_


	2. Fire and Ice Part 2

_**AN:I'm going to be honest with you this story is more of a romantic comedy. Why I didn't put it in the genre is because I was scared a lot of you wouldn't find it, but still this drama. What can I say it's still apart of me and I'm going to give you one hell of a story/show.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Do Not Own Mai-Hime.**_

 _ **Warning: FutaShiz/Nat There is going to be some personality changes in here. I wanted to make it interesting so I wouldn't get bored fast and abandon it, but I'm not going to change it up to much.**_

* * *

As I woke up it was my day off not much went on as I opened my fridge, taking out all of the spoiled food I had it was a mundane task. I was starting to see that I needed to go grocery shopping and fast. Although, personally I didn't mind eating out again, but I knew I would develop a habit of eating out much like the guys at station. I needed to keep my body in top shape. It was a chain connection if I was in shape that resulted in me being able to work, and working was all I needed to keep me from straying into emotional waters. It was painfully obvious that I was lonely, but I was also picky when it came to people and their mental understanding when it came to knowing who I really was. I wanted someone that looked me in the eye when they talked to me, instead of their phones. It wasn't much to ask seeing as I asking the person in question wherever they may be to accept me as I am. Reality struck seeing as I wasn't naive. To hope for something like a soulmate was comparative to throwing money away to a broken slot machine.

"Ara Larry there's nothing to eat I guess I better, go out and get some shopping done." I knew talking to a pet plant seemed crazy,but my childhood didn't require me to have a lot of pets. When times got hard in school, I wished for a pet if only I had one then it would've been extremely helpful. Now that I was older, I had the freedom to get a pet. But, like the door to my sex change operation the option of getting a dog was out of reach. To put it simply, I was never home. That was where Larry the plant came in, smiling to myself I thought of the memory of how I got him. Although the night I lost my virginity seemed hazy within my memory. Somehow in my drunken state I remembered how I ended up within a cabinet club.

How I ran into my beloved plant friend was when I was waiting outside. It was a simple task I was smoking, which I often tended to do when I drank, and only whenI drank. It was my guilty pleasure. I could remember getting Larry the plant as a drunk customer pushed him in my arms as he was coming out of the Cabinet Club . I remembered this was due to the plant being within my truck the next day within the passengers seat. That was how I got Larry the plant. As for the rest of the night after gaining Larry the plant I drew a blank. Only waking up with a nude, body next to my own the next morning. Regardless it was nice to have something even if it were a plant, somehow it installed a bit of hope me. _I'm out of tea, damn it!_

Taking my keys I figured a walk was in order seeing as within the inner city that and I loved tea. Getting my black Fuuka fire department shirt on, it was a perfect fit although it wasn't my favorite. _For the love of everything what happened to my red shirt, I guess I can reorder one from station. Who am I kidding even? If I wanted to order another one that king slack off wouldn't allow it._ Slipping my keys into my back pocket, I was out the door onto the busy streets.

The inner city of Fuuka, it was a metropolis of any and everything. I knew personally in some cases, I knew down on seven street you could get the best expensive meal in your life or you can go on sixth street to get drugs, guns and possibly a hand-job. People, places, and things all going through a motion that was what you got when you lived in this city. I guess that was why I kept my apartment so close instead of expanding to a house. Although the taxes were killing me after each check, there was a magic about this place as unconventional as it is. It seemed like next the logical step was to expand to a house. It would go easier on my taxes, but to expand would make me feel more alone than I ever felt.

Somehow within my thoughts my cart ran into another one. The huge jolt was enough for me to focus on the person I collided and my surroundings. _How did I get here, and without getting hit by a car too?_

"Kannin Na, I should of watched wh-" Glancing up to look my frantic apologies stopped within there tracks. She was tall and a busty for a woman reaching my height of 6'2 easily. Her waist was thin and her well toned curves on her body provided me with the insinuation that she took her workouts seriously. Matching a face to a name not that I needed a clue, due to her being the only one with orange hair that I knew personally it was Mai. Mai was a local paramedic at Fuuka. She was kind,caring and smart a natural leader. I would often see her when our shifts lined. Since four fires ago she must've been off or she was somewhere else with another emergency. "Wow Lieutenant Smiles comes out into the sunlight, so what brings you to the cereal section?" Smiling she was one of the few I could give a real smile to, but still I found myself questioning the difference between me smiling at Mai right now and my smile with rescue victim that night. "Well if you must know I do eat too, I'm not superhuman."

"However you have a heart of steel not to visit someone that asks for you. So what's up with not visiting the pharmacy patient?" Mai knew that I was always one to visit the people I recused whenever they asked for me. "So you've heard about that, the pharmacy fire I mean?" Normally I would visit, but I had no name for the person to get to and it seemed that Reito was determined to keep it that way with my schedule. "Yes I am head ER-Nurse nothing goes by me. So how about it?"Giving her an earnest and knowing smirk, my orange-haired acquaintance she knew who I was referring to. "Oh no Shizuru, don't tell me chief tight ass in packing in on your off days?"

"Yes, that and he dismissed my the pharmacy patient. Speaking of which whats her name? Seeing as asshole dosen't know how to look up any information. That and he didn't give a name, so it's not like I could see her if I wanted to."

"Her name is Natsuki Kuga, I'm glad you recused her I mean Nao told me that blaze took down everything." Wondering how Mai knew Nao, I wanted to poke fun of what could've been a romantic interest. Still I wanted to know a backstory to the patient I took an uncharacteristic interest in. "That Nao always a sharing individual,"I commented blandly. "Don't be too mad at her. Besides a lot of the information that came through has to do with my ER unit that worked that night. Word from ward two is that she has a two year old. I never seen her since my shifts take strange turns, but the nurses love her. I'll tell you one thing."

"What is that?"

"No kid that young deserves to be left in the world alone." Picking at my basket, it struck a chord in me as I thought of my own biological mother. I had to see this woman now, although I didn't need the thanks. I just needed her to know that she wasn't alone. I learned from visiting it connected with the community something that we were suppost to do as FireFighters. Suddenly my blood turned into hot lava. Not once had Reito showed any compassion to any of the victims rescued or diseased of any brutal fires that we fought. For him to cancel and talk for me when it came to visiting Natsuki pissed me off to no end. _This my job and no one was going to tell me how to do it!_ "Mai has Kuga-san been discharged yet?"

"No she hasn't between you and me I think it's like she's waiting on you, but if you want to see her she's in room 513." Leaving my cart I headed to Fuuka Medical University. I had been there to many times to know where it was located from any point of Fuuka. Feeling my adrenaline pick up I ran seeing as I needed the work out more so than the food I just previously attempted to buy.

 _ **Fire & Ice**_

After my sprint to my target location. I was within Fuuka Medical in seconds, it was just like any hospital or trauma unit. I could remember a time when I thought to my life and becoming a doctor. It was a short dream seeing as Firefighting took a hold to me faster. That and my late grandfather on my mother side was a Firefighter. So it was not as if, there was no experience it just came natural. It was a nice feeling to have to help, and somehow I felt closer to my mother. That was the lighter side to things, but somehow in my heart I knew why I got into this profession. Somewhere within the dark corners of my mind I wanted to die. I was too much of a coward to take my own life and maybe just maybe the fires I fought would do it for me. I knew it was dark to think of that, but with my body there was no happy ending for me.

As I sat down I waited only ten minutes seeing as there were others, waiting in line lucky for me it wasn't a large line. I knew I could cut in front of them using my clout as a Firefighter. There were bigger things than my ego. That and I wanted to cool down from how drenched I had become. It took the whole ten minutes to cool off but still I felt hot, I knew it was because of the male hormones within me. It was my personal burden that and I knew from the comments the guys made in station. Finally getting up I waited in line, until my turn. Getting to the front, right away the nurse at the front desk noticed me smiling wide. "Who are you here to see now?"

"Natsuki Kuga, I ran into Mai at the market and I was able to get the information."

"Aright go on through Lieutenant." Passing through I caught the elevator on up silently. Cursing myself for not getting any flowers I knew I could get some from the store downstairs, but I wanted something genuine. Pushing the concern back I decided to revisit with gifts when she was discharged. I just hoped there was no fire when that plan came into action. coming to my stop I was on the fifth floor. Walking down the hall I knew where I was going seeing as I could follow the small giggles that echoed the hall. Getting to the door I creeped around like a ninja, not knowing why I continued in my door was open as I slid around the corner closure to get a better look. In front of the bed was the nurse as she played with a blonde-haired girl. due to the nurse's body being in the way I couldn't make out the mother and daughter.

Stepping in quietly I still couldn't get a good look at them. They seemed in there little world I really didn't want break anything up so I just sat and looked on. _I'm glad that this girl is able to have her mother around, I just hope it stays that way._ "Look whose here Shizuka," explained the nurse picking up on my presence. Adjusting my observation, I smiled honestly seeing as I was ready to see the two. I was great with kids, and I knew a smile went a long way when it came to kids. As I was able to get a look at the child's face as the nurse slid to the side. It felt like slow motion when it came to everything. _No fucking way! That can't be!_ The wind literally was taken out of me. So much so that I choked on my saliva. Coughing, and looking through blurry eyes I needed to get a closer look.

With the Nurse coming over quickly, she patted me on my back. "Lieutenant are you alright?" My sweaty palms, held on to the door as I nodded. Breathing in what felt like finally forever, I glanced to the nurse giving her a smile. As the nurse was paged, I cursed my luck seeing as she needed to leave. "Are you sure your alright Lieutenant?"

"Y-Yeah, just saliva went down the wrong tube," I explained rubbing my my neck under my chin. Giving me one more small pat. I watched as she looked back to Natsuki, explaining to her if she was needed anything her page would always be answered. Not taking any of what she said in. My eyes met with the small girl as she sat in visitor's chair by Natsuki's bed with a coloring book in hand. Her crimson orbs much like mine looking directly at me. _She looks like did when I was her age. Ok Shizuru you need to relax. T-There is a prefect explanation for this, she could be someone else's...yeah. I mean there are a lot of foreigners that come to Fuuka. As well as you' know that you've only had sex once , and you used a condom right...right?_ Gathering into reality, I was now left alone with Natsuki who seemed to look calmly, as if she were waiting for me to speak. I looked like a deer caught in the head lights. If anyone knew who this child's father was it was her. With the look on her face I didn't cringe in fear. Her face didn't hold any accusing glances, I just hoped her words weren't as bad. _Ok maybe I'm in the clear, that's good show time Fujino!_ Walking up so I could get another seat that was beside Shizuka, no one prepared me for what was next.

"Mama...this dead beat fire daddy!" Nearly tripping on myself I had to reposition myself so I wouldn't fall. I watched in my shock, as Natsuki's face turned from nice to catty in seconds. "Yes Shizuka this is dead beat fire daddy Shizuru." As she ran up to me taking my leg in her small arms. I felt warm all over as I smiled at the action it was always a joy to get a hug from a kid regardless of what they said. As she looked up to me I looked down smiling, as she spoke. "N-No...dead beat daddy, alive daddy cas' Shizuka here?" Not wanting to answer if it were a yes or no question, I picked up the small girl in my arms she looked just like me as she lightly patted my cheeks in her small chubby fingers. "Daddy have rough chin." Suddenly I remembered that I didn't keep up with my close shave, as she patted me. As she smiled at me I saw small little choppers as I smiled back with a full adult pair.

I took the opportunity to find any specific features that resembled mine, for all I knew this could've been faked or staged. "If you looking to see if she's wearing a wig or if I put contacts on her your going to be disappointed," spoke Natsuki. Taking the small girl to rest her head on my shoulder I glared at her. I wanted to know just how this happened, just on time a nurse came in, but I looked down to see that Natsuki pressed the call button. I knew that she was here for Shizuka. Gripping slightly tighter I glared at the new nurse, as Shizuka's small hands fisted my shirt. If this was my child I wasn't going to let anyone just have her. "It's going to be alright Lieutenant," jabbed Natsuki with a smirk.

"I know...I work with these ladies to insure the health of everyone," I retorted holding myself from snapping. With the Nurse taking Shizuka from me I felt disconnected and I hated it."Nu..Nu...no dead beat fire daddy?" Just like that, the ball was dropped even before I could confirm. As the nurse looked back to me and then Shizuka she finally got the physical connection. With what Mai said about Shizuka, I could somewhat assume there was no father thus turning it back to me making me look like a dead beat. _Shizuka was right I'm a dead beat fire daddy._ Pulling out my wallet I slipped a fifty in the nurses hand. "Go get yourself some lunch on me." Hoping she got the hint to shut her mouth when she walked out,I squeezed her hand a bit to emphasize my point. Who was I kidding though? All Police and Firefighters alike knew that nurses loved to chat alot. As she walked off Natsuki waved sending air kisses Shizuka's way as she looked at me sadly. "It's alright baby, Shizuru will be there for you in a minute and we can play another board game," responded Natsuki.

As the door closed it was just me and the mysterious woman I had come to know as Natsuki. I wanted to yell at her, but meditation taught me a thing or two in yoga class. "Mind telling me what the hell is going on?" I had to let it go this was something I couldn't simply fake or smile about. As Natsuki crossed her arms, she was defiant to answer angering me even more, causing me to loose my temper. "Answer me!"

"If you need to know Shizuka is yours, this is not any ploy or game. It was simple we had sex and you got me pregnant." once again I was that deer in the head lights. Deciding to lie, about my male-anatomy it was the only thing I could do to drag the truth out of her seeing as I couldn't believe the chances of this. If she was telling the truth she would know about my member seeing as no one knew about it except my doctor and the woman I slept with that night. This had to be some sort of scam, but the thought of Shizuka being mine and me denying her caused great grief with me. Still I pushed though my deception."That's not true, she can't be mine we're both women," I lied.

"Yeah and I'm royalty playing in a reality show for crack money. I know you have a penis. Believe me that night I was a surprised, but still you were paying me and I did it." There was no way this was true I've gone this lone without paying someone and I was drunk plenty of times to where this has never happened."W-Wha...you're a hooker..."

"No I'm not a hooker, I just wanted money at the time for Beastie Boys tickets." Lifting an eyebrow everyone knew there wasn't anymore beast in Beastie Boy's. "You know one of the member's is dead right?"

"All the more reason to see them," Natsuki retorted. Not knowing if it was anymore sarcasm coming from Natsuki's mouth. I decided to speak up seeing as she couldn't possibility telling the truth. "Let me get this straight you and me had sex, and I paid you. That can't be true because last place I remembered I was at a Cabinet Club."

"Yeah the Burning Rose, I temp there. You got insanely drunk we talked then you convinced me to have sex with you. I said yeah, but I needed money and you agree. We screwed about nine times that night you were crappy at first the second time then last seven times you were great. After that I woke up and you were gone and nine months later Shizuka came up." Opening my mouth at Natsuki's bluntness I didn't know if I could be angry, so I closed my mouth. Suddenly red was thrown my way. Shaking the material out. The back logo showed it was my fire shirt the one that went missing for over two years. "Since your back, I figured I would give it back to you." I glanced at everything suddenly filling the pieces within my head Shizuka was mine, I had a family.

* * *

 _ **AN: Well I threw you right into it huh, the real fun will start now.**_


	3. Fire and Ice Part 3

_**AN:Gee-Wiz almost fifty reviews in two chapters I'm so proud of everyone, keep it going my lamb-chops. Now this instant an instant love story or anything there is work to be done so yeah a lot of questions you have will be answered in the chapters as you read.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Do Not Own Mai-Hime.**_

 _ **Warning: FutaShiz/Nat There is going to be some personality changes in here. As well as DBS and KBB will be up next week or in the weekend I'm enjoying this too much. I'm so sorry everyone.**_

* * *

I wanted to run, slap, pinch, even shoot myself to wake up. I was hoping this was some kind of thing like the movie Inception where all of this was a dream or a dream within a dream. This was all kinds of screwy and I couldn't think of any way to get out of this. Everyone around me knew even with all the foreigners that came into Fuuka no one had the same look like I did meaning there were no red-eyed children around. Not even my father looked like me, all my features I took from my late mother. _That name why did she have to name the kid Shizuka. This is the worst day ever! Or is it?_ "So are you going to say anything? I mean if you want a DNA test I can give you that provided you have DNA to give." My stomach took an elevator to my throat, nearly choking me again. Finding Natsuki's suggestion to be ridiculous about a DNA Test there was nothing to discuss.

Although I didn't believe any of what she was saying, still there was something to be gained out of this. I could use her, if what she was saying was true then it would be good for me. _This might work I could get a bigger house and not pay out the ass for taxes. Then when its all done I can kick both of them out, if all of this doesn't work out._ "So do you need me to call a nurse so we can get the process started?" Grimacing at Natsuki's offer I had to play the part seeing as I didn't know how far this scam went in and why was I targeted. "N-No you dont need to do that."

"I don't..."

"No you don't, look this is a lot to take in Kuga-san I mea-"

"Natsuki, call me Natsuki. After all it seems like Shizuka is taking a strong liking to you. Plus I believe as the one who helped create her we should be on friendly and honest terms right?"

"Yeah, so I've got some questions how did you know it was me that saved you?"

"I asked really, and they told me and remembering your name from the club I was able to put together the pieces. So knowing that I crossed my fingers and ran with it; besides you can't forget someone with a ten inch cock that rips through your virginity like shouji paper," expressed Natsuki. Blushing furiously, no one ever told me anything positive about my condition. Although Natsuki put it in blunt terms still it was enough to make me feel some small amount of pride. "S-So you were a virgin too, kannin na the way you make it sound makes me think that it was bad." As Natsuki gave an even shrug it was as if everything was over and done with. If anything I knew within the deepest pits of my heart that a first time should be full of love. A tar like feeling of guilt came over me dragging me down into the ultimate tar pit of of depression.

"Don't get all guilty on me, we both wanted it that night and it happened. Then Shizuka happened and I don't regret any of it. Besides it's not like you were trying to hurt me, how could you with all of that crying you did."

"I did what?"

"You cried a lot and you drunk a lot of our good stuff, I was starting to believe you were super human."

"I'm not...I'm just looking for an explanation that's all and a solution."

"Well keep firing away at the questions there's nothing here to be ashamed about." Just when I was about to ask Natsuki slid out of bed her back to me as I got a perfect view of her ass from her hospital gown. I looked away seeing as she had no shame. I felt like I should have some kind of modesty for her since she lacked it. "Shizuru it's an ass not the end of the world," Natsuki explained as she dug in her duffle bag that was by the bathroom in a chair. "S-So if you know I was in the fire department in Fuuka from my shirt, how come you didn't tell me about Shizuka when you found out you were pregnant." As she dropped the hospital gown, I instantly glanced to the side. Still from my peripheral vision I could see her as she slipped on her panties, I noted that they were a rather racy pair. From that observation it lead me to believe that maybe my guess of her being a hooker was right. Even after giving birth to Shizuka she was in great shape suddenly I began questioning her age as she slipped on her jeans.

Feeling something that I haven't felt in a while, looking down I noticed my pants were tented. I had a hard-on. Quickly I covered my tent with my shirt. I needed to focus on what was important. Still I was amazed at how my body reacted to Natsuki undressing, with all my shame and embarrassment there was no way I was loosing control. I had been so careful to keep in control of my urges, but why now was I lossing? As Natsuki turned my way I was given the greatest test, just a bed over were the most perky delicious pair of nipples I'd ever seen. I kept my head down the entire time. "Call it a lesson, I was scared back then. As well as it wasn't like I couldn't find you, with you leaving your shirt and all. It was pretty obvious where you worked. I guess when I found out and after you just up and left me, I felt like it was a lesson to learn so I never told you. Lets just cut down to cold cuts here, I work two jobs and sometimes three to give Shizuka the life she needs. However, I noticed something when my life was aout to end that night and you saved me."

"What did you get from it?"

"What I got was a second chance, I noticed that I can't be the only one she needs to know where she came from. I don''t know if there will be a time if anything happens to me, still she needs you too Shizuru. All I could think about in there was my baby girl." This time I was looking up my eye contact never breaking, there was something in Natsuki's eyes it was glinting and watering. She was the first to break eye contact as she turned around she cleared her face off as if she were crying. Then she spoke her voice wavering, "Wow...That was...Wow...I could really use a cigerette well as I need to check out of this place, I've missed enough time a work as it is." As she slipped on a three upper button black long sleeve thermal she looked great without a bra. Blushing I didn't want to be caught staring too long so I spoke, taking my mind off of things.

"Are you working for the Cabinet Club we met at," I tried not to make anything sound romantic, still I needed to know her bases of employment. "No they fired me turns out that I couldn't fuck the customers and when I meant customer I meant you. So you want to join me for a smoke?"

"N-No I don't smoke unless I drink, I figured I've inhaled enough smoke for a cigarette factory.A-As well as I'm sorry for your job Natsuki." As Natsuki dug in her purse she took out a stick, dangling it from her mouth as she smiled. "It's cool it was a shit hole anyway. You got a place for me to smoke this?" She looked like a sexy Marlboro commercial, and her positioning in which she was standing in was to die for. "Well you can't smoke in your room, and there still is Shizuka we have to pick up."

"Yeah too bad...As for Shizuka I'm sure she's having fun she can pull a room to her like that. Besides I want to know more about my baby daddy a bit more," she joked. Smirking at her somehow I knew the information that she gave me was just as hard for her as it was for me taking it. For Shizuka's sake I was going to play along just for her, not for this sexy blunt woman in front of me."It may be bad for you, but I know a place follow me."

 _ **Fire and Ice**_

Now we were out on the roof everyone who was anyone knew about this place, especially habitual smokers on the job. As Natsuki finished her smoke we stood outside, it wasn't too hot or cold it was prefect so prefect that Natsuki came out here with no shoes regardless of my inner protesting. "S-So when can I see Shizuka again?"

"Anytime your schedule allows it, I guess..."

"So you know about that," I expressed solemnly. I spent seventy-five precent of my time within station and it was hard to know sometimes when I was going to be home. Even if I got days with Shizuka, I didn't want her to learn of disappointment when work replaced our time together. Then there was Natsuki, with her going from job to job I wondered who and what was watching my daughter. "I'm going to try to talk to my Chief about getting some solid days off. It's not a promise, but if you keep in contact with me then we can work something out."

"What about tomorrow, I'm taking Shizuka to the park your welcome to join us."

"Ara...I-I've got work tomorrow."

"Aren't you a Lieutenant or something?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Well tell them go fuck themselves, I mean I know there are a bunch of people that can take your place." I knew Natsuki was right and besides I wanted to know more about my daughter and they mother of my child if she was mine. I needed to relax when it came to the paternity of Shizuka right now everything was digesting slowly and it was going to take awhile. "So what are going to do now since your post burned down?"

"Well look for another gig something that works around the day while Shizuka is in preschool."

"What about night jobs who watches her then?" With Natsuki sagging her shoulders I could tell that she was depressed when she thought of my question. "N-No one was watching her that night, I would always be there for her until she went to sleep. Then I would leave for work I made sure the posts that I took were close so I could check in on her. I know I''m a crappy parent, but I'm a single parent I mean what could I do. Please don't think I'm irresponsible for this. "

"N-No I don't you had to work to make sure Shizuka has the best life you can give her. You had no one, believe me I know the feeling."

"What do you mean?"

"My father and my step-mother after they got married a lot of times they were in their own world so that lead to a lot of lonely nights. If you don't want her alone, you can take her to station and she can sleep in my bunk. The crew will love her."

"Thank you Shizuru..."

"I don't need thanks, although the chances of me saving you from that fire and you being the mother of my child were way out there," I smiled."The chances of you being a solid great fuck were way out there too, but it seems like we both were surprised." Blushing at the comment I watched as Natsuki walked off to open the door to head down stairs. It was time to get my child, and learning time with her mother was done.

 _ **Fire and Ice**_

"Lieutenant are you sure you want me to take over?"

"Yeah...Chief has allowed you to come under my wing, now I faxed off the schedule and the reports they should be coming to you right now." Now I was home although Reito was out still I knew I had to be there, but something about what Natsuki said yesterday sat with me. After Natsuki checked out of hospital, the rest fo the day filled itself up with Shizuka's little smiles and conversation. I found out the alluring mother my child was one smart and tough cookie. Along with her now two jobs she was going to school. Not finishing college myself it felt nice to have to have one scholar in the family. "Lieutenant I got the files..."

"Thanks Yuuki, now remember if your getting a call and someone is in there let Miyu gets in she's the second best when it comes to extraction. Don't let what I did the other day get to your head I've seen to many great rookies lose their careers and lives over that. Safety and planning first."

"Yes Lieutenant, so did you ever find the reason for the pharmaceutical fire?"

"Yeah cheap wires and fuse boxes, the building is fairly new still this is the third case with the same equipment problem," I stated. It was strange, but we only were limited to how far we could proceed the case, still this was looking like foul play. "So why aren't the cops going after the contracter company?"

"Well all of the buildings were built by three different companies, all we can do is report and hope the cops will lead strongly in the case." Nao was hot headed I felt the same way when I was her age. Now I was older and I knew that justice would be served. As Nao growled in anger on the phone, maybe I was thinking the Police Force would do her more good than Firefighting. Still I needed Nao's anger level to relax. I knew from personal exerprience that your emotions needed to be stable to do this job. Finding out long ago if your emotional state was unbalanced it made more room for mistakes on the felid.

Like a lightbulb I knew Nao was younger than me and knew about places within the city that I lacked experience with. Meaning she knew all the tricks and turns, although Shizuka looked like me I wanted a second opinion to my suspicions and denials. Whatever Natsuki was up to that I couldn't see, Nao would surely know if I told her the story minus me of course. "Look don't make a big deal from it just trust the police to do what they need to do. However you can help me with something, well err...its for a friend."

"A friend...Sure go ahead..."

"Well my friend got drunk one night and slept with someone and he got this girl pregnant. The child looks like him, but still there is some doubts. He doesn't want to ask in front of the mother of his child get a paternity test. He knows that will only upset the mother of his child and the child if they found out. So what should my friend do?"

"Wow I've been hearing stories like this since I was fifteen. For one the idiot should've put on a condom, I mean if I had a dick that would be my first duty. However you can't blame the slob he was drunk, but what's the mother of the child like where did they meet?"

"At a Cabinet Club the Burning Rose I believe." As Nao laughed it was something I didn't want to know; seeing as Nao was good at laughing at peoples pain when they made less than smart decisions. "Whats up something I should know?"

"Yeah Burning Rose, biggest scam pit you can function in. I should know I worked there once upon a time ago. However, there are some good girls there, just trying to a make an honest buck."

"Is it common for them to want to have sex with you?"

"Yeah if they want something, but some of them are pure vultures. When they see rich stiff or even a guy with a good job they'll try anything to nail him in the screwing the costumer's is against the rules. Once they have a kid its over, I feel bad for the guy the tramp is going to clean him out. Best thing the poor guy can do is take custody only way he can do that with a DNA test." I felt something in my gut drop was it official was I being played still there was the question of the DNA test.

"So can he secretly get the DNA test, without the mom suspecting anything?"

"They have DNA testing kits that you can order online and they come right to your door. Just go paternity in question and it will pop right up. Order it take a hair from the kid and yours send it in the mailing kit and then wait three days."

"Ok I'll pass that on then."

"No problem, you sure your alright Lieutenant?" Relaxing, in my chair I pinched the bridge of my nose as I spoke. "Y-Yeah I'm fine just insanely tired, but just pass those papers to the police and post up the schedule I should be there tomorrow. "

"Aye...Aye..." With that we both hung up the phone, I thought Nao's advice would work. Instead feeling on the ball about everything I felt myself within that tar pit sinking quickly.

* * *

 _ **AN: Thank you so much for the reviews, hopefully I answered some of your questions. However I got sad news, I'm not updating DBS I may do Knighted By Blood later in the weekend.**_


	4. Sun and Moon Part 1

_**AN: I'm going to answer some questions since, none of the answers are going to be answered for future chapters. I'm just going to answer questions to previous questions.**_

 _ **Ren: Natsuki is a Security officer it should be mentioned in all three chapters. The job she was at was her post and it caught on fire.**_

 _ **Guest: Natsuki had sex with Shizuru for concert tickets, simple. Or is it?**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Do Not Own Mai-Hime.**_

 _ **Warning: FutaShiz/Nat There is going to be some personality changes in here.**_

* * *

I sat back as I watched Shizuka in the swing with Natsuki as she pushed. It was one of the most beautiful sights that I've ever seen, Natsuki the mother of my child and Shizuka my child here at the park with me. I felt totally honored to be around them as well as totally worthless. Literally just two hours ago since my conversation with Nao, I found myself sinking deeper into the waves of depression. Glancing down in the palm of my hand was a hair. It was easy to get seeing as my daughter loved to hug, she was so trusting of me only to have me betray her trust. _Why am I doing this? I mean Natsuki offered a DNA test back at the hospital. Ugh I'm such a fucking coward!_ The reason of why I was doing these actions presented itself as she came from the swing set. Taking the hair and wrapping it in a napkin I tucked it in my back pocket.

"She wore you out huh," asked Natsuki. Taking a seat close by me I blushed as I looked away. I wasn't use to all of this, but I knew it was an adjustment period for me. There were so many things to think about, I know I had invited Natsuki to leave Shizuka at the station. Suddenly I regretted my words seeing as if they discovered Shizuka, they would find out about my condition. There was the possibility with Shizuka and my looks I could look like her actual mother without the rest of the crew finding out about my condition. Then that would explain Natsuki's position in all of this as well. If worse came to worse then my plan wold work if Natsuki showed up to station. That was if the nurses at Fuuka didn't run their mouths. I just prayed their respect for me and my private life was strong enough to get over their gossiping urges. Refocusing on Natsuki's question I did a one, two pat with my hands on my legs. "Yeah she has a lot of energy," I commented while I looked on at Shizuka as she played with other kids. Suddenly she fell making me stand up quickly panic came out of my pores. As Natsuki pulled me down by the arm, she smiled as I was confused. "Slow down cowboy, just look." Settled back down as Natsuki instructed I watched as another child helped her up.

In that moment of interaction, I forgot to task the most important question seeing everything in front of me reflected pieces of my childhood. Unlike me Shizuka was lucky to have friends, there were plenty of times when I was here age and I found myself alone or a place that stood as an Osais where fun and friendship where key suddenly became a battle ground for someone like me. My cold hand, encountered warmth on it as my bleak world that was once turned into grey came into to color for the first time. "C-Can I ask you something?"

"Sure as long as it's not to hard of a question?"

"I-Is Shizuka l-like...you know..."

"Is Shizuka like you," Natsuki completed for me. I bit my lip nervously as I looked earnestly seeing as Natsuki answered my question. I just hoped that she said no, I wanted Shizuka to be normal not like me a freak. "If you want to know no Shizuka is a normal healthy girl, so that means you can punch all the boys at her prom if you want." Smiling a tear escaped the corner of my eye as I wiped it laughing at Natsuki's joke. "I would love that." In a flash my pant-leg was grabbed again glancing down it was Shizuka. Picking her up I played the elevator game with her as she smiled. "H-Higher papa...Higher!" Tossing her up to catch her again I swung her around in my arms, holding her close she nuzzled her cheek against mine as we stopped.

 _Click..._

As we paused and looked to the sound one more click came forward. In Natsuki's hand was a phone as she smiled I couldn't help, but smile it was my first memory with Shizuka. As Shizuka wiggled out of my arms I set her down I really didn't want to, but her friends were calling. "Ma Ma...ice cream for Fire Daddy and Shizuka?" Understanding she wanted ice cream, the strangest craving for it came over me too. Stepping in, I figured treating everyone for ice cream and a good dinner was the most I could do. That and seeing the fact that I was clueless to know what I could do or not do with Shizuka. Just because Natsuki, knew I was Shizuka's father didn't mean she trusted me. I smiled at Shizuka as she gave me a curious look."Ara I'll tell you what how about your mom, you, and me go to dinner? I know this place that serves the best ice cream."

"Ara...ma...ma Shizuka go?" Natsuki stood giving both of us a smile as she crossed her arms, before speaking giving me a flirty smile. "Hmm...I don't know can daddy stay out that late before work," teased Natsuki. Shizuka looked in between us she still was waiting for her answer, I needed to answer fast since Shizuka's excitement was boiling over. "Yeah I can."

"Alright then yes baby we can go," answered Natsuki.

"Yay!" With Natsuki lifting her up for a big hug I joined in as well. With Natsuki slightly jumping at my action she looked to me before relaxing. As Shizuka wiggled out of our family hug that was the signal for us to let her go do her thing; that and the other toddlers were calling her as well. As we let go I wanted this all of this, it was a part of myself I had been missing it was fragmented sure, but still missing. As we watched her go back to sand castles, once again I swelled with pride at the little piece of heaven I had made. Sitting back down somehow I didn't notice my arm stretched out resting by the behind Natsuki's head. As she snuggled closer, I attempted to move, only to have her stop me for the second time. _Ara what is it with this woman and stopping me._ "Don't freak out I wanna relax and you arm and chest seems to be doing the trick for me." As she nuzzled into my side, my rigid body relaxed.

"I see...So about you screwing me for tickets was that really true?" I didn't want to give myself a boner, but there was something sexy about Natsuki that I couldn't place. Maybe it was the fact that she was the mother of my child. Although my genes clearly dominated on Shizuka's features, I wondered what my little girl took out of Natsuki. "It's true I slept with you for tickets is that so hard to believe?"

"Well...Yeah...So I wasn't attractive to you at all?"

"Your words not mine, and for the record yes you were handsome and clearly a gentle-person. Most guys at the club would try to grab on me." Smiling at least I wasn't a drunken jerk. "You know, a lot of the girls there that night didn't know what was going on. They thought it was some kind of joke you stepping in there demanding service. No one took you seriously, but something about you, made me give it a shot." Thinking to what Nao said about my money and the cabinet girls I decided to question. "Well that answers everything, I was based on a shot in the dark." As she took a palm patting it on my chest, I was shocked at the intimacy of it all, I guess sneaking wasn't really the way to go. "So what about Shizuka's grandparents, on your side of course what do they think of her." As Natsuki bit her lip she seemed out of it, I really didn't want to think of the grandparents of Shizuka not accepting her. "They know about her, but they're adjusting. Not to sugar coat anything I hope you know that they hate you. Thus the name of dead beat Fire-man." Suddenly I got defensive not for my sake, but for Shizuka's; the simple act of Natsuki's hand on my chest nudged me back down. As well as cooled my temper. "Before you get all angry they dont take anything out on Shizuka they love her. Me, I'm a different story they weren't a fan of there teenage daughter getting pregnant."

My heart dropped, moving so I could look at her more clearly she came from out of my half embrace to look at me. I couldn't be hearing what I thought I did. I only hoped when she said teenager it was because she thought the age eighteen fit into the "teen" category. _How could I miss all of this!_ "Shizuru, you alright?" Grimacing, I really didn't want to know if I was apart of a crime with a minor, and if so why did the Burning Rose hire her. Deciding to speak it was the best way to determine anything, this was now approaching me breaking the law. "What do you mean when you say "Teenage?" She didn't give an answer and that alerted me more, looking down in shame. I wanted to yell at her, but I didn't want to make a scene. "Answer me how old are you?"

"I'm seventeen, " whispered Natsuki. Doing the math in my head there was no way this could be happening with Shizuka being two if you counted the nine months Natsuki was pregnant with Shizuka. She had to be no more than fifteen when I got with her. "I know your doing the math in your head and your right...Shizuru p-please understand." Standing up the first thing I looked over to was Shizuka I wanted to run tears came in my eyes, threatening to fall. I couldn't leave her she was my child. Then suddenly like buzzing wasps Nao's words came into my head along with parts of the past. My chest compressed and decompressed I felt like I was having a panic attack. Storming off that was the last thing I could do I felt like a fool.

 _ **Sun & Moon **_

The next night it was time for work. I couldn't get any sleep, as I remained groggy. Then to make matters more shittier than normal, Natsuki called my phone serval times. I didn't even bother to answer or listen to the messages. I wanted to drink to forget everything. Regardless there wasn't enough alcohol in my house to make me sleep, and didn't want to go back outside and pick up more.I was lackluster when it came to getting ready for work seeing as I was dreading all of it. Honestly everything seemed depressing, I just stayed within the parking lot glancing at the entrance. It took iron will to move my body as I walked inside, it was a small accomplishment. That considering my life being a wreck and running from the mother of my child due to her being a child herself. I didn't need any of my team finding out about me being a parent. Lucky for me, fortune smiled on me as no one said anything when I came in. At least that part of my nightmare didn't come true, if only I could get rid of the other half concerning me fucking a minor.

This was a good sign meaning that the nurse kept her mouth shut about what she saw that day with Shizuka and I. Like always everyone was in the kitchen/lounge area as Nao and the other played poker the smell of Italian food filled parts of the station. "Aye look who's back and left us all the work!" As Nao stood up I could match a face to the voice as everyone looked on. Pulling up a chair I decided to watch seeing as I wasn't a gambler myself. As Nao sat back down I looked at her hand she had a good hand. As she took a hit more cards were thrown her way. "So Lieutenant your friend get that problem taken care of?" Remembering that I had Shizuka's hair and mine packaged up ready to be sent for testing sitting on my counter at home I shook my head.

As everyone else looked at me ridiculously I knew they were going to haggle me. The first and that loudest was a man I called my left hand his name was Bato. He was a an older brick house built man, if he wanted the position at the time he could've been in my rank instead of me. As fate would have it, Bato wanted to build up his pension over a pay raise so he declined the offer for Lieutenant. "So what makes the rookie so special to talk about your problems too?" As Nao looked to me I rolled my eyes. This kind of jealously happened every now and again within Station, but I was one for a diplomatic solution. So including them in the situation with my little lie seemed like a must and maybe just maybe I could use more of a second opinion. "It's nothing its just that with her being a bit younger and my friend being around her age. She would know something that's all."

"What could twerp possibly know," commented Bato again.

"Well Bato I know somethings. Like me beating your ass in this poker game, royal flush ladies and gentlemen," stated Nao. Everyone threw their cards on the table as she collected her prize as another voice came into play, she was known as my right arm. Her name was Miyu, everyone said if she could freeze fires with her blank dead cold stares it would put all of us out of work. Still she was reliable. "So what was the big problem with your friend Smiles," Miyu asked. They started dealing out cards again seeing as we all had dead time. That and it was one of the only things that we could do when there were no calls.

"Just some baby momma drama," responded Nao. As she looked at me she searched for any discomfort, but found none. When it came to taking and gossip the crew were the worse, but it was better than hearing their sexual exploits. Besides everyone was under the impression that this wasn't me so I was still safe. "Whoa I feel bad for your friend on that one, where did he meet the mother?"

"Cabinet Club..."

"OUCH!" As everyone made grim faces, at the answer I gave them; it was like they knew something I didn't when came to those places. From the kitchen only one voice could be heard as no one said much. "You buddy sure knows how to pick them, everyone knows you never sleep with a Cabinate worker it's a death sentence on your wallet. You friend is fucked really fucked."

"That is some encouragement, from everyone," I responded.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm going to call this game in," spoke Nao. As everyone moaned in relief I watched as the cook took his place leaving me to silently take his place at the kitchen stove. Draping a kitchen towel around my shoulder, I began stirring. I blew a drained puff of air I knew looking for different responses in people about my situation was not helping, I kept getting the same results. Were Cabinets that bad? My instincts were at a push and pull, as much as I wanted to be in Shizuka's life I had to think about my own reputation as well. Natsuki was a minor and I was a respected fire department Lieutenant there was no way I could be caught with her.

 _Maybe in a year Shizuka and me can try again maybe?_ I knew in a year Shizuka would be three and in that time she would register more love, sadness and most of all hate. It didn't take her much to recognize me as a dead beat father, based on what she heard from her grandparents. Pretty soon if she would start to believe it for herself, then her teenage years would be a nightmare. As I stirred, I didn't even hear Nao come up behind me instantly she whispered "H-Hey Lieutenant I need you to see something." Stirring there was no possible way that I was going to move somehow being at the stove relaxed me. As the guys were getting into their game things seemed calm and already I had killed off two hours to my surprise that and I was feeling highly relaxed. "Nao can't you see I'm mixing the sauce."

"I really think you should come out to the garage and see this its serious," Nao grated out. As everyone was starting to look my way, I placed Nao in front of the pot. She looked clueless on what to do and once again Bato opened his trap. "Aye, Aye...Smiles what are you doing? Rookie is gonna make the sauce stick!"

"Ara I'm just going to get something from the locker room it will be a second." Walking out I headed to the garage, going to see what the problem was whatever it was Nao seemed shaken up. There shining a halo from the copper colored street lights were two faces I ran from twenty-four hours ago with bags in hand. Natsuki and Shizuka were at my job, and it didn't take a genius to know from the bags within there hands they were homeless.

* * *

 _ **AN: Oh yeah the plot thickens and OMG almost one-hundred in five chapters just about. You guys are the greatest ever really you are!**_


	5. Sun and Moon Part 2

_**AN: Hey thanks for the reviews, I'm so happy that this relaxes some of you especially at work. Funny thing is I write these stories at work, the life of a bored armed security guard it's sad really.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Do Not Own Mai-Hime.**_

 _ **Warning: FutaShiz/Nat There is going to be some personality changes in here, sorry if there is any mistakes I'm writing this from work.**_

* * *

"Wha...What...why are you..." Every sentence I tried to muster up couldn't process into vocals. I was at a loss for words just when I could get rid of this nightmare it came creeping up dividing me. I wanted Shizuka in my life, but Natsuki she was another story that came into play and that was something I couldn't handle. Sure I could deal with Shizuka, but her mother was a different story I was thirteen years her senior. How much was my carelessness going to cost me? All I knew now was this didn't need to cost me my job and with Nao seeing this I really didn't need the rest of the crew knowing. Biting my lip I needed to get them out and fast to my place, then do damage control with Nao.

"W-What are you doing here?"

"You said if I needed to drop Shizuka off here then do it?" I picked up from the sound her voice, fatigue and a bit of hoarseness. "What are all the bags doing here if your going to drop her off for the night?" She bit her lip then pressed her eyes to meet mine, giving a shrug not liking her in the cold I dug in my pocket pulling out my keys. "Look meet me by my truck, it's the red one." There was enough room for Shizuka to sleep seeing as she looked on the verge of passing out right where she stood. "As I went back to the break room, Nao was there as more than half of the station served as on lookers to the now high stakes poker game. Meeting Nao in the kitchen she was right on her duties of the noodles as they were already finished. Quickly grabbing two plates and sneaking the pasta on wrapping it in foil. Nao didn't say so much as a word as I preformed my task. However I needed to get it out in the open, stopping in back of her no one could hear us seeing as everyone was focused on the poker game. "Cover for me for ten minutes I'll be back and after I want to talk to you. Until then not a word to anyone about what you saw down there."

"Y-Yes Lieutenant..." As I ran through the door I watched as everyone cheered on meaning that the game had came to an end. Rushing to the parking lot, I really hoped that Natsuki didn't pull a grand thief auto with my truck. Not that she could've seeing as she was a minor, the thought of it all made me sick. There was no way she was telling the truth about her age, I had a daughter of my own now and there was absolutely no way that I would engage in this so willingly. Getting into the car Natsuki was on the passengers side while Shizuka was in the back cab part sleeping. Handing her a plate, I guess the plate for Shizuka would have to wait I felt bad that she didn't get to eat, but I didn't want to wake her up either. " Don't worry I fed her before we got here." Unwrapping the foil I guess it was time for me to eat since it was hot and ready. That and whenever I was within a situation I didn't like I ate thus me going to the gym. "So why are are you here?"

"Is it obvious?"

"No it's not, now why are you out here late at night with my child?" I wanted her to say what the problem was even though she was a child in my eyes. Natsuki was an adult seeing as she already had Shizuka, and this was by no means ok. She looked down at her plate, before finally speaking. "I had no where to go alright. Look I need you take Shizuka for a few weeks, until I get our housing situation sorted. She's already in enrolled in school so yo-"

"Buckle up..."

"Wait what..."

"I said buckle up," I explained firmly. I started the engine an backed out slowly as Natsuki fiddled with her seatbelt the only thing I could do was take Natsuki in for the night. Then rush back home in after my shift to figure out what kind of circus I was in. I couldn't take all of this. I was at a loss for what upsetted me more. Was it the fact that Natsuki and my child were homeless or the fact that she acted as if everything seemed perfect back at the it was I didn't say so much as a word as I drove back home.

Getting back home I turned on the lights as Natsuki looked around with Shizuka in her arms. Everything was in order and clean I just hoped Natsuki kept it that way. Personally I didn't think Shizuka would make a mess I worried about her mother. Suddenly I remembered the DNA test on my kitchen counter, but my panic lessened seeing as it was covered up without an address labeled on it. "Down the hall is the bathroom to the left is my room Shizuka and you can sleep there. I dont have much in the fridge, but when my shift is over I'll muster up something.I gotta go..."

"W-Wait aren't you going to say anything?"

"What's there to say, you were out side at three in the morning with my child and your homeless what more could be said."

"I-I'm not a bad mother...it's just that medical bills took me by surprise and the security company I worked for let me go. They found out about the fire and my age was an alert to them, and they didn't want a lawsuit. I couldn't make the rent and the hospital bills at the same time, and the landlord just threw me out." As I motioned over for Natsuki to give me Shizuka it seemed like this was going to take more time than what I thought. I just hoped that there were no fires, going on right now. As I walked over to my room, I set Shizuka down tucking her in she was a heavy sleeper something that didn't come from myside of the family. Closing the door, I knew this was about to get ugly seeing as I was enraged about Natsuki's situation. Seeing as Natsuki took a place on the couch she had made enough room for me to sit, I stood up as I paced declining her offer. I didn't want to sit I wanted to yell at her. Rubbing my fingers through my bangs they bounced back to my face. "You know Shizuka couldn't stop crying when you left that day."

"Well I'm sorry to Shizuka, but I was under the impression that her mother was a legal adult." As she flinched at the harshness in my voice I just wanted her to feel what I was feeling. "L-Look I'm sorry about everything and considering the circumstances I just couldn't tell you Shizuru." Not buying any of it she needed to come to me, this was reality not a movie. "Then when were you going to tell me about all of this hmm?"

"I was going to tell you soon just when the time was right. I promised myself that, Shizuru I really did. Please believe me you've got to."

"I don't have to do anything. The only reason why I don't drag you to court or take you back to your parents is because of that little girl in there! Your an adult now Natsuki you can't keep hiding this, Shizuka is mine too!"

"I know she is, I'm just asking you to stay with her until I get my shit figured out with my parents. Then she can come back, just please Shizuru."

"No your not getting out of this so easy Natsuki you are going to take responsibility. Your staying here and your going to get your shit together. Then when you do get your stuff together I'm going to take you to court for Shizuka. Your time starts now..." Just then my cell rung alerting me of a text from Bato and the crew there was another fire that meant another challenge. "Look I gotta go, but we are done with this conversation." As I stomped out angrily not waiting for her response I closed the door behind me. Walking to my car instantly I forgot my keys inside, turning around I caught them as Natsuki threw them my way before slowly closing the door. Instantly I felt guilty for the way I talked to her, still I was just so frustrated with everything how else was I supposed to feel.

 _ **Sun & Moon**_

Taking off my gear it was now six in the morning as the sun rose we all were worn again sit was another big blaze it didn't claim my life. Or it was more like I fought to keep my life within the flames of the building. I knew for sure I wanted to keep my life due to the nuisance within my apartment building right now. "GOD DAMN IT SOMEONE HAS TO CATCH THIS BASTARD!"As Nao came over to me she threw her head harness against the wall as I she got out of her fire proof pants. Nao took a seat with me on the bench as she changed it was just her and me."Patience its coming you just have to do what we all were trained to do."

"What's that..."

"Don't die..."

"Seems like an easy task, so Lieutenant so what was all that back there earlier?" Taking off my fire boots and my fireproof pants,under were my black jeans. I covered my eyes with my bangs as I laced up my regular black boots. "It's nothing I sorted it all out."

"That little girl is she yours?"

"Yeah..."

"That's funny..." Suddenly I glared at her I found nothing about my situation or my daughter funny. As she caught on to my glare she jumped a little holding her hands up in surrender. "I-I dont mean any harm, I meant it was funny but not in a messed up way I just never saw you as a parent. I mean with the free time you got and all it took me by surprise that's all. So what about the other girl with her is she like your partner?" Blushing at Natsuki being my partner there was no way even if she became legal she would be my type or me her type. She was too random for me. However I knew myself. Drunk or sober I knew that there had to be one decent quality about Natsuki in order for me to fuck her nine times unprotected. Else why would I be a virgin for that long? "N-No she's not my partner she's the babysitter," I lied.

"So who's the dad?"

"No one..."

"I see...So the babysitter is she single?" Glaring at her full force I wanted to punch my rookie I didn't care how excellent she did tonight, still it did no wonders for her mouth. "Unless you like Seventeen year old's and jail sure go ahead," I snapped lightly. "Nah I'm good, but how do you do it? I mean she is a hot piece sort of worth going to jail for."

"Don't you have a shower to take," I explained seeing as Nao was covered in ashes. "OH FUCKING SHIT ON A STICK!' As she checked she rushed off seeing as she didn't want to be the one to clean everything she touched. Going last like I always did I had to clean up as little as I could, I needed to get to the bottom of these fires and address them. Seeing as Reito was going to return later on this week I was happy for my Friday and Saturday's off. Getting a text message, I knew it could be from Natsuki or one of the members from station, but it was leaning more on Natsuki. Glancing the the video I smiled there in my kitchen making a mess of herself was Shizuka as she ate her pancakes. "Pa...Pa...Shizuka eat..." As Natsuki turned the camera to herself, speaking into it. I ignored everything she said as I blushed at her morning attire. She was in my black muscle shirt her breast free from the oppressing binds of her bra. As the camera tilted down i got a look at hee perfect cotton short short's that fit her curves perfectly licking my lips, felt myself harden again.

"Something was wrong with me, I was sexually attracted to the underage mother of my child." Biting my lip, suddenly I needed my shower and a cold one at that.

 _ **Sun & Moon**_

Getting in Natsuki was gone as well as Shizuka, running to my room there stuff still was there. _No she's still here, and that mean's Natsuki is prepared to take up my challenge._ As hungry as I was I decided that cereal was in order seeing as my after work high didn't come down much. To my joy there was some left, turning around to look at my fridge I smiled at the sight. There posted on my fridge was a drawing that Shizuka made. It was simple and much like a child's drawing, but there in the corner I could see a red building which had to be a fire house.

"Oh so you found it!" Glancing to the side I almost dropped my bowl of cereal there in only a towel was Natsuki. Placing a hand on my heart. I was wondering how she could be here. When I got in I heard nothing, looking away I remembered my anger over my shock. "C-Can you please put some clothes on!" As she unwrapped her hair she strolled over my way I could smell my shampoo on her. I liked it on me, but it somehow smelled better on Natsuki. "Im sorry i used some of your shampoo," spoke the teen completely ignoring my request. "I dont care about that are you going to getdressed or not?" My black jeans hardened at the center, I really didn't like this idea of letting Natsuki stay anymore. "Why should I put on clothes? Shizuka isn't here and I have work in the next two hours. Besides this isn't anything you haven't seen or been in at all." As she stepped in front of me to open the fridge she bent down. From the towel being so short it came to her upper thighs it gave me a view of her mid and lower pussy lips taking a peek I looked away.

As she came up slowly her colbalt hair falling like rivers down her shoulders, she passed me the milk. Looking away I reached over and took it before stalking off to the couch and eating. Turning on the television I focused on it seeing as it was the news, I did anything to hide my raging tent my cock was producing. After five minutes everything seemed to return back to normal, that was until my view of the television became blocked by a toweled Natsuki. Glancing up she unwrapped the towel letting it fall to the floor. Like slik Natsuki's words came to my ears, I was now in her territory. "Last night I listened to you and now your going to listen to me." Nodding slowly there was nothing I could do as I licked my lips, really I was a sick individual.

* * *

 _ **AN: Oh yeah I know your going to like this cliffhanger. So will there be a lemon or will there not be one depends on how cruel I am hahaha.**_


	6. Sun and Moon Part 3

_**AN: Hot damn all these reviews I'm one lucky son of a gun, daughter of a gun.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Do Not Own Mai-Hime.**_

 _ **Warning: FutaShiz/Nat There is going to be some personality changes in here, sorry if there is any mistakes I'm writing this from work. Sorry of there is any mistakes, I had been drinking a lot it's almost my b-day come January 27th. So I'm doing a little partying.**_

* * *

I hated zippers I really did, for the sole reason of my cock scraping against my zipper right now. This was an eternity or torture and annoyance, Natsuki was here in front of me naked and I agreed to listen to her. I couldn't speak what could I say? Only thing to traverse through my mind were the positions that I could take Natsuki in. Still this wasn't right she was the mother of my child and I wanted a friendship with her. Suddenly my words from earlier evaporated, as I thought of my daughter and her development to the whole situation. What I didn't need was sex or to be tempted, what I needed was a good relationship of friendship with the mother of my child.

My cock melted like an ice cube in summer heat, standing up Natsuki's firm look turned into fear as I towered over her. As she backed up she made my flat screen tv tip a little the heat was close as my smile never faded. We were only a forearm's length from each other, before she closed the distance pointing a strict finger at me. "Y-Your going to listen to me Shizuru! I'm warning y-you!" Smiling and taking her finger and slowly putting it down I kneeled down in front of her coming face to face with her mound. Suddenly as if my taste buds could remember the taste of her mound as ate her out for the first time. Getting rid of my lust, I needed to do this for Shizuka this was so much more than my opinion of Natsuki. As she flinched and shivered at our closeness, I reached down to pick up the towel she had dropped.

Standing up slowly, I wrapped it around her shoulders. "Your going to catch a cold doing this." As she looked at me lost, she ran past me shutting either my room door or my bathroom door.. I guess it was time to fess up and take a walk. Walking over to the counter, I looked at my blank letter opening the trash can I was ready to throw everything away. That was until I looked out of my kitchen window in front of the sink to see the mail man as he was setting in the mail. Writing the address quickly, I slipped on my house shoes before rushing down stairs to catch him. Handing him the letter, he took it either way it was gone and out of the house.

Walking back in I felt that I didn't need a walk I needed sleep and rest. Walking in the bedroom there was Natsuki as she was dressed once again in something of mine. As she rested on my bed walking in and sitting down next to her could hear her sniffles. She felt powerless and I had a feeling that it was my comment that took the last of her power away from her. "N-Natsuki...are you alright?" She snuggled into herself closely as she sobbed more. "W-What now you care? Why do you care you made it clear that your going to take Shizuka away from me!" As she got up I could see the full extent of how much she had been crying. Her ears were red and puffy as her emeralds were dull, from the sorrow.

"You ask me what was I thinking when I came to you Shizuru, but I'm here to ask you something. What are you thinking by taking away my child she's my daughter too. I came to you looking for help seeing as my parents want nothing to do with me. Instead you turn around and sound like them, I'm not a drug addict, thief or a whore. I'm just someone that had a beautiful baby girl and wanted support. "

"Natsuki," I pleaded.

"Don't Natsuki me Baka!" As she threw a pillow to my face, I nearly fell back at the contact. As she turned around her back to me once again. Sighing I relaxed next to her in bed, I knew this was a bad idea. Given the situation it wasn't really sexually fueled to start anything that and I wasn't hard. I rested on my back laying down and closing my eyes, I let myself go this had to happen for Shizuka's sake. "Kannin na Natsuki for everything, I didn't any of what I said. I was just...scared and I still am."

"You think I'm not scared everyday? I had to worry about getting fired from a job if they found out that I was a was our next meal? I ran from my parents because I got sick of being treated like some witch , because we slept together. News flash being a parent is scary, but you get over it to find a great life for your child and you that's why I left. I didn't want Shizuka to be around that and if your going to act that way as well I don't want her by that either!"

The thought of Shizuka being taken away from me was alarming I didn't want that. Thinking to the bleak life I had before and now it was impossible to go back to. I already had enough dishonor at the thought of disappointing Shizuka that day in the park it reminded me of my own childhood. I had to do better by Natsuki and Shizuka like it or not they were apart of my life. "I'll try to do better by the both of you I promise. This is all new for me, seeing as people like me aren't given many chances at a life like this. All I know is you can't take Shizuka away from me...please." A bewildered look came on Natsuki's face as she placed herself over me. Her hand reaching to my face I closed my eyes for a negative action to come,but it didn't. Instead she wiped something from my cheek. _A-Am I crying?_

Slowly opening my eyes, Natsuki looked softly at me before moving in closer to kiss my cheek. Blushing like crazy, she smiled as she snuggled closer to me lifting my arm so she could rest in the crook of it. "About what I said earlier, I take it back you can stay as long as you want. As long as you don''t pull anymore naked stunts like you just what were doing when you were doing that?" As she blushed she encased her nose in my armpit taking a deep whiff, I glanced awkwardly at Natsuki. "I'm waiting for my answer." As she sniffed more I rolled my eyes. "Shhh...Let me enjoy the moment ok."

"Ara Sniffing my armpits through my shirt is a moment to you?"

"Yes because the axe body spray you use is a wonder."

"Ara it's just basic spray nothing more or less, so friends?" As she took her face out of my arm pit, looking at me before going right back in. I was glad I showered else the feeling Natsuki had about smelling my pits would fade. If anything I knew how much my body could stink after a large workout or fighting a fire. It had a lot to do with the male hormones inside of me. For once I wished that I could take one shower and be done with it. "So...Are you going to answer my question?" As Natsuki shifted upward on her arm to look down at me her damp hair hung around me like distant curtains. "I did it thinking that if I let you have a go at me you would change your mind about taking Shizuka away from me. As well as yes friends." I felt myself harden again thinking of Natsuki's body on me and her tongue on places that I knew if I ventured out I would have to pay for. Still I was excited for my frist friend as well as my child being able to stay.

"O-Oh I see, why is it when you want something from me you attempt make me try to fuck you? Why can't we just be friend's?"

"I don't know, maybe it's because you have this "man of the house thing" going on and it makes me do stupid things."

"You know I'm part woman right?"

"Yeah I know, speaking of knowing does anyone else know about you like at your job."

"No just you my father and my mother and step mother, unless you blabbed to Nao," I suggested.

"N-No I didn't, your parent's they're not together?"

"Do you count death as a separating factor?" I glanced up sternly at the ceiling I didn't want to think about it. I know I could've took the easy route and told her to stop whining and be grateful that she had a mother that cared. Still I couldn't reflect my past on her simply asking a question, Shizuka needed to know about her grandparents on my side.

"I-I'm sorry...I..."

"N-No it's alright, I never got to meet her. My father he did a good job at raising me until my step mother came along."

"Let me guess she's a bitch?"

"Ara that's an understatement."

"Do you think your parent's will flip out on you?"

"I'm thirty not Seventeen remember, I don't think they would care as much. My dad's always been sorta wraped in the moment when it came to my step mom."

"I see..."

"Where did you come up with the name Shizuka?" I knew where that name came from it was a close name to my heart. To see my daughter carry it on was something no less than a miracle unless I told Natsuki the origin behind the name in my drunken state the night we met. Searching her face, I saw no signs of her knowing about the name and my past. "How I got the name I dont know, it came to me in a dream. Then when I woke up in my room after I just had Shizuka. When the nurses brought her to me that's when I named her. That and I liked that it was closely related to your name why did you ask?"

"I asked...because Shizuka was my mothers name."

"Wow..."

"W-What..."

"So that means your mother could've been contacting me from the dead." Laughing at Natsuki's antics there was no way that my mother could come up to speak to Natsuki. As she pouted at me the same way Shizuka did I listed her pout as another thing that Shizuka didn't take from me. Holding up my hands in a surrender I didn't want to make the princess mad at her superstition, but a part of me believed some of it. I just only wished my mother could see Shizuka now. "Ara whatever you believe Natsuki I'm here for you, because that's what friends are for."

"Yeah that's what friends are for, so could I be a friend and ask to drive your truck to work."

"No..."

 _ **Sun & Moon**_

"You wanted to see me Chief?" Finally I was back at work on Monday and my peaceful time of staying with my family when I came home from work was over. After establishing some kind of system it seemed to fit the both of us. With Natsuki working in the day and me at night it was easy for us to rotate when it came to Shizuka. In the morning's Natsuki would take Shizuka to school while I would get back home to sleep and then pick her up from school. After Natsuki would get home and take over spending an hour or two with the both of us before I left to work. Within two days I learned so much about my daughter. She was the smartest in her class, and although her communication skills needed work. Which Natsuki doomed that to be her fault seeing as she had a communication problem when she was Shizuka's age. I didn't blame her seeing as Shizuka was only two. Still assuring Natsuki that sometimes showing your smarts on paper spoke far more than anything she relaxed. However other wise she was smart learning strong Math and English skills, even her Kanji was better than mine.

Regardless of all my pride and joy it was dwindled down to obscurity seeing as Reito was back. Once again he was on the computer wasting my time. There were things that we needed to do within station in order to maintain the equipment. "Y-Yeah I wanted to talk to you about last week, why did you not come in the day I requested you to Lieutenant?"

"I had a family emergency to pick up on, besides the crew got everything done before the day I was assigned. There was nothing to over look."

"Still I needed you here, as well as I want you to stop those reports on those blazes." Having enough of his crap, if anything I worked sixty hours if not more a week. I with every budget cut that was received I've tried to keep my crew from ripping his vocal chords right from his pretty boy neck. This time I had enough, there was no more respect when it came to Reito seeing as he was nothing like his father. "W-Why sir..." As he finally got off the computer he knitted his hands together resting them on the desk looking directly at me. "Look its just something thats happening and if I'm are going to make any impact on the governor. We need to stop writing these reports as level five fires. From the camera footage its not that bad and no one was injured or killed."

Glaring at him, I had it how clueless could he be? All of this didn't seem right why did he want me to not classify the fires. Holding in everything I needed to get to the bottom of this still I needed to talk to the crew, we needed to be safe. Still I needed to stand up and get more information out of him, I took the conversational direction of exacting information in a way that would resemble hooking a fish. "What do you mean no one was injured, sir one of my crew is in bed with a fractured arm," I expressed. "I guess he needs more training then." Tightening my fist I didn't want to get into the fact that my crew member had more experience than five of his life times combined. Still for the sake of my sanity I needed to get to the bottom of this. "Fine I'll train him then. But, any particular reason why you don't want these fires to be classified as level five?" _That's right, give him some slack before reeling him in Shizuru._

"That Shizuru is an answer for another time when you make your way to Captain."

"I thought we had that post removed," I questioned. Everyone knew that when Reito came in the position of Captain was removed due to the fact of "Budget cuts." None of us within the night crew believed that load of bull, seeing as we all knew he didn't want any of us to challenge his position. Still this was a shocker and suddenly I wondered what his angle was. "Well it will be open for you if you play your cards right, just when I give you an order follow it. That is all..."

"Yes sir..." Walking out the bitter taste in my mouth was foul, to be bribed and so loosely gave me exactly what I needed to nail Reito's ass to the wall. However, I knew I couldn't go playing vigilante anytime soon, due to the fact of I had a daughter. Raising children was a whole lot costly then what statistics predicted, I knew going up against Reito could put me out of a job. The only thing was I didn't want to be boxed into obeying him either. If I wanted to challenge his post I knew I had to make Captain maybe the way out of this mess was upwards.

 _ **Sun & Moon**_

"Da...Da..." Getting in it was daylight, as Shizuka ran up to me taking off my bag from my shoulder and squatting down to open my arms I bear hugged Shizuka. "Hows my princess?"

"Ara good..." As she smiled I began to tickle her as she laughed spinning her around she giggled more. As Natsuki came from around the corner she was in a aprin I blushed as she looked so natural, her hair was in a low-nape ponytail. In form fitting jeans and in a red women's tank top, she looked beautiful even if it was a simple outfit. "Ma...Ma.. made pan...pan...Fire-Daddy red..." As Shizuka patted my cheek lightly it was like a small slap to snap me out of my trance. "Are you alright Shizuru?"

"Y-Yeah, lets have those pancakes..."

"Yay...pan...pan..."

* * *

 _ **AN: Sorry if I didn't give you, the lemon you wanted I love the wait hahaha I'm so bad. However? you will get your lemon next chapter, or will you?**_


	7. Sight and Sound Part 1

_**AN: Well my Birthday weekend into wednesday my official birthday was nice. I re-looked over my last chapter and dang it was all kinds of messed up, damn you beer! Last night I fixed what I could, but I was happy with how it turned out over all. However, sorry for being so late with this, but I got a surprise for you.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Do Not Own Mai-Hime.**_

 _ **Warning: BIG WARNING SOME UNDERAGE 15 YEAR OLD NATSUKI SEX HERE AND A MENTION OF RAPE SORRY, BUT NOT UNTIL THE END. OOC Futa-Shizuru and OOC Natsuki. Sorrry if there's any mistakes I'll correct them fast if I see them promise.**_

* * *

Sitting back I thought to the offer that Reito purposed, as my lower back shifted uncomfortably on the couch. My life right now was so conflicting and there was no way that I could get around it. I wanted Shizuka to have the best life possible and Reito's offer was going to give her that. Also, as well I wanted my back to have the best life possible too this couch was killing my back. With my apartment being a one bedroom, and my friendship level steady with Natsuki I took the couch. It was my night off and I finally got to see what sleeping at night felt like, but it was failing. _Ugh...I cant take this anymore!_ Now I was up as looked over my laptop and reports from the recent fire that I fought, this blaze was another dangerous one. This time it broke out in an old construction building. The fire was hard to contain, it was like fighting greek fire. That was impossible, seeing as no one knew the ingredients to make the stuff. Regardless of the unknown ingredients it still wouldn't stop others from trying to make it or make a monstrously that was close to the famed fire.

Also there was the matter of home, after the meeting with Reito I kept everything to myself not wanting Shizuka or Natsuki to be upset. But, there was a storm of unresolved conflict within me. Suddenly I found myself trying to reach out to seek the answers I needed. I knew that if I took the position to Captain when the time was right it would look like a betrayal to the crew. They were like family we had each others back when we faced challenges, we were perfectly in sync. Being synchronized was hard, I've heard stories of some Fire Departments breaking out in fights with their own crew due to lack of organization. The cost of lives were so much more than, a petty argument I was lucky enough to have a crew that understood that basic fact.

Everything felt hot again rolling up my grey sweats to upper shin and rolling up my shirt sleeves. I scooted up to pay attention to my laptop that idly rested on my coffee table. Clicking on the other tab from my report, I didn't want to worry about work. Scrolling down, I looked to the list of houses and apartments. Glancing at the dream house I wanted I spotted the asking price as well as the monthly payments. Even with my credit as good as it was, the house I was looking at was almost twenty grand a monthly with a fifty grand down payment. I was scamming myself into thinking about the future, but that was life. _Now if I could only get Natsuki to understand that._

"H-Hey why aren't you sleep?" Closing my computer quickly, the sound of Natsuki's hazy and sleepy voice popped in. Turning back so fast I felt a pinch of whiplash in my neck. Wincing through the pain, even within the dark I noticed Natsuki's hands as they were up in mock surrender. "Wow sorry in to interrupt on your "private time." I blushed as she spoke, was there no filter to her mouth when it came to me and whatever sexual deeds that I had or hadn't done? "N-No I wasn't doing any of that I was just writing my report."

"You know there is nothing wrong with touching yourself Shizuru, I mean I did it twice in your bed." Blushing at the boldness there was no way that Natsuki was telling the truth, but somehow my hardened cock believed everything she said just now. "No you didn't! While Shizuka was there too and on my good sheets," I harshly whispered. "N-No I didn't do it when Shizuka was a around, I did it when I took her to school the first day you let us stay here. Six times actually, and yes I cleaned your sheets after as well stop being a baby." Grimacing at Natsuki's statement. _Here I am and my back is killing me all this so she and my daughter could sleep. Then I get the News that Niagara Falls is spreading her juices into my mattress? Please tell me what could go wrong now!_ "Well I gave you my bed so you could sleep not spread your juices into them, I don't need any soggy mattresses." With her expressing her need to give up she threw her hands in the air letting them flop down to her sides. As sat down next to me she wrapped her arms around my arm my biceps and triceps in between her breasts.

"What were you working on?"

"Just some reports, nothing too big."

"Really who are you fooling its been three weeks and you've been up on your days off in the middle of the night doing work. Looks like this is serious." As she picked up one of the papers, it wasn't hard to see within the living room seeing as it was s full moon out tonight. I watched as the moonlight wrapped it's self around her as she looked on tucking some of her hair behind her ear biting her lip as she looked at other images on paper. Forgetting that she, herself was a victim of one of these fires maybe I could exact a bit out of her or at least get a listening ear. _I mean why wouldn't she listen, we are friends right?_ "Wow so all of these fires, are they fires you've fought all this week?"

"Hai..."

"So you've reported it to the police right?" Biting my lip I looked to her with my own version of puppy dog eyes, as she gave me a disapproving and disappointing look. "Oh Shizuru really you could be in trouble for that, why would you do that?" Putting my hands over my eyes, it's not like I committed a crime at least not yet, right now I was stalling on what to say. There was no way I wasn't going to report to the police if it was arson which it was. "It's not like I've committed any crime, I mean up until now I've always told the truth on my reports. Until..."

"Yes Until..."

"Until things changed, and because of my work that's how you get the result of me sitting in the dark. I'm trying to figure out what I'm going to do." As she put her hand over mine, she placed the images within her other hand back down on the table. "You want to know what I think?"

"Do I really want to know what your thinking? I mean like what your **truly** thinking right now?" Natsuki snatched her hand off of mine as she crossed her arms, looking away in a defiant matter. "Fine I was going to tell you something nice, but you had to go and ruin it."

"Oh like what your not wearing underwear, or your using my shower head as a toy," I teased slightly smiling. Looking to me her smile brightened up as she was no longer mad at me. "Now your getting it, but no that's not what I was going to say. What I was going to say is you should be the honest person that I've come to know. I mean whats the worst that could happen?"

"I could lose my job."

"W-Wait what...What do you mean?"

"It's not that. My job isn't up for grabs like that, but I don't want to rock the boat. As well as there could be a promotion to Captain if I play along. "

"However, if you screw up its jail time for you. You need to know that whatever foul thing that's going on eventually catches up to you. Beside's I don't want Shizuka seeing her daddy in jail. Beside's my parents too much of that goes on in the Kuga line. Trust me from Cousin's to Uncles just about everyone has been to jail or some sort of correctional facility. Point is none of this is wroth your freedom and ability to see your daughter. Besides if your boss is doing something like that maybe it's time for a career change or department change, don't worry I'll help."

"N-No wait!" Just then Natsuki opened the screen to my laptop to see the house I just recently was looking at. Slapping my forehead silently as she looked on the screen then back to me. The secret was out I wanted Shizuka and even the stupidity of Natsuki around and getting a house was the only way to do it. Although things were fresh and it only had been three weeks that we've known each other still Shizuka was mine. And, as for Natsuki, as clueless and horny as she is she is still Shizuka's mother. "Nice house..."

"It's n-nothing just a pop up ad."

"Reality Home's Inc, looks like you've got an account with them do you want me to log you out." Blushing I grabbed the lap top closing it and hugging it to my chest sliding away from her to the other side of the couch. "N-No I don't..." Finally giving up there was no way to hide it besides my back was killing me and I needed my own room. Setting my lap top down I hunched over resting my elbows on my thighs I knitted my fingers together. As Natsuki waited for me to speak I really didn't want to hear another word, from her else I would loose my nerve. "L-Look nothing official, but I was skimming past some houses and I was thinking maybe I could get one for Shizuka, this apartment is nice. But, we both know it's too small and I want her to have a yard so she can get a puppy or something." Ok I couldn't hold my nerve, but at least part of it was true.

"What about me?"

"What about you, I was thinking to sending you to your parents or I don't know you could help Shizuka manage the dog," I stated while blushing. "So does that mean you want me around." Nodding silently, my face was preeminently red with no way of returning to normal. "I see...Well lets just all start with a second room to an apartment no need to start buying mansions yet. As for the dog we can wait until she's older, you know teach her the responsibility lesson and all."

"O-Ok..." As Natsuki got up she patted me on the shoulder before kissing my cheek, looking back she smiled her body half way around the corner. "Good night Shizuru."

"Night Natsuki..."

"Oh Shizuru..."

"Yeah..."

"I'm glad I met you."

"Ara me too." Leaning back against the couch. I closed my eyes seeing as I had to get some kind of sleep tomorrow I had to go in to work.

 _ **Sight and Sound**_

 _Walking in my vision was a blur as the sounds of electro music carried on as I walked the streets with bottle in hand. Taking a toss back it was the finest that whiskey life had to offer. Nearly tripping over my own boots that were on my feet, I got strange looks as the men in the club were dressed in business suits. As a group of women looked at me and then to themselves as they whispered to each other as they stood on the side of the wall at my entrance. Feeling like crap the men carried on looking and talking seeing as I was the talk of the club. Somehow in my drunken haze I knew where I was at this was a Cabinet Club for men, meaning they were hosts were for men only them being women and all. Still I didn't care, finally getting some kind of service a woman approached. She reeked of perfume and the make up did nothing to hide her crows-feet on the edge of her eyes._

 _"Can I help you Ms?"_

 _"Yes I want a girl and booth please," I drowned the observations out not paying attention to her scrutinizing glances. As she straightened her back giving her a prim and proper look it did nothing for her classless words that came next. "I believe we don't do these kinds of services, this is for males only." Due to the alcohol, I was more temperamental than normal and nothing was going to stop me from getting a booth and a girl. What right did the others have over me? I was hard working and strong, I worked to save lives everyday and serve the community and this was what I got? "What do you mean your girls are for males only, I don't see a fucking sign!" Just then one of the security guards stepped to me, stepping in between me and the woman on who I could assume was the manager seeing as she was far to ugly to be a worker. Taking one last hit of my bottle I set it down stepping into the Security Guards space. There was no way he could take me and win I had a good thirty pounds of muscle and skill on him._

 _Everyone looked on as I glared back, at the man not backing down. Just then another scent came to me. A hand rested on my chest and the security guards chest spreading us apart with as much strength as she could muster. Glancing down in a Emerald cocktail floor gown dress with open back was a face that I hadn't spotted within my fifteen minutes of being here. She was wearing light green eye shadow to match her Emerald Jewels and her eyes. "Look Kimura-san, I'll take her on before I close my shift. I promise she's not going to give you any trouble right?" As she looked up to me she was definitely short and somehow that made me want to protect her as well as obey, whatever the case she was one hell of a woman. That and her eyes performed a spell on me in which I was gladly able to follow._ _Not hearing another word about it the one named Kimura flicked her wrist as if to shoo us away. "Fine you can take her on, but the agreement stands if she cause's any trouble."_

 _"You have my word," responded the stranger. As the guard left and the mush of a woman taking to the back office everyone looked on. Than looked back to their respective Cabinet ladies as I glared at them seeing that the show was over. As she took my hand she lead me dodging through tables collecting a menu with a card paying ATM on it. "I'm Emerald, and I'll be your girl tonight where would you like to sit?"_

 _"I don't know are you charging for the seating arrangement?"_

 _"Well yes there is the regular and the deluxe."_

 _"Whats the difference?"_

 _"The regular is what you see here tacky purple colors and uncomfortable booths. The drinks are cheap and taste like water and you can't hear each other talk."_

 _"And the deluxe?"_

 _"More privacy so we can talk and the drinks are better."_

 _"Deluxe..."Taking my card out instantly I gave it to her to charge on her clipboard. See as my drunk mind couldn't process when and were she got it from although the action of her obtaining it took place seconds ago. As it came through approved she handed my card back to me to slip into my wallet and back pocket. As she handed the clip board to a waitress she continued to lead me. To the left of the room in the middle there was a thick purple and gold trimmed curtain as she lead me back there. The room was dim and the booths way more private they reminded me of karaoke rooms. As Emerald glanced to a waitress she whispered something as she nodded before taking off. Once again on my travels the Cabinet Girl led me to the end of the room into the last booth. We both walked in never disconnecting with my hand as we sat next to each other._

 _Everything was set up in the room food and drink and a ice bucket, to my drunk mind everything seemed like magic. "Wow that was a close one back there." As she disconnected with my hand to go to the ice bucket of champagne. I attempted to stand up and reconnect her hand with mine only for her set her hand on my chest to push me back in my seat. "Sit down and relax, is champagne good for you?" Nodding she poured for me before walking over and handing it to me and taking one for herself. Taking a sip it was good as she looked at my shirt she walked over tot he side of me as she lightly rubbed my shoulder. It was as if she was trying feel my skin under her fingers I shuttered. "So what's a Fuuka-Fireman or I mean Fire-Woman doing here and drunk no less."_

 _"Nothing really I just stumbled in and wanted some company, whats with that old hag?" As she snuggled near me her leg draped over my right thigh, she was careful of my crouch. Shifting slight I didn't want her to find anything out. As she instantly took her leg off of me, she switched_ _rubbing the center of my back in slow motions. "I'm sorry, about all of that we can sit and talk if you want?"_

 _"N-No it's fine...It just surprised me that's all as for the old hag lets not worry about her." I shifted in my seat as my nerves tensed and flexed. I was highly uncomfortable, getting up I walked over to the champagne taking it by the bottle neck and tossing it down. Finishing it within minutes, Emerald watched and giggled. "Wow seems like someones nervous."_

 _"N-No I'm not nervous, just upset." Really I was heated from what happened with the guard, speaking on it gave me an idea that the alcohol loosened my ability to talk. "Why are you upset..." Glancing at the slit in Emeralds dress it showed her creamy thigh licking my lip she was all woman. "I'm upset because your boar of a security guard challenged me! All I wanted was a girl for the night I've had a rough time at work."_

 _"Fuuka Fire Department seems like a good job. Your a Hero and I noticed that too bad the other girls didn't. It's alright that makes you my own personal catch. You'll find out I'm full of surprises." Sitting down another girl came in with another full bottle it was Whiskey the same that I was drinking when I came in accept it was full and new. "I took the liberty of pre-ordering you something to drink. I hope I wasn't in the wrong for this." Taking the drink off the tray the waitress closed the door behind her. Opening the top I spoke giving a cheers to her._

 _"No you weren't in the wrong, in fact you've been in the right since I've gotten here. Now lets see those surprises you've got."_

 _ _ **Sight and Sound**_  
_

 _The sounds of the shower were going on taking another drink from my cup. I sat down as I was only in a towel around my waist as I showered before her. I was too drunk to care about my exposed chest not that it mattered. The large window to the hotel room was open from the top floor you could see the still and moving lights. How I got here it seemed like I couldn't remember, but I didn't care Emerald was amazing. However, I was nervous seeing as my partner had agreed to have sex with me seeing as I just paid her. My palms sweated as the shower turned off in three minutes she was out her hair slightly damp from the shower along with mine. Blushing my sweat turned into pools in my hands as she dropped the towel. Suddenly I was regretting this there, was no way she could see me and see what I had down there seeing as I never told her about it._

 _Her body was beautiful and my cock was fully erect, and waiting. Scrambling back to the center of the bed as she trailed over. My eyes were hidden by my bangs as I struggled for my words, I was scared. "S-Stop..." Suddenly my ears didn't pick up on any movement as she heard my command. "W-Whats wrong Shizuru?" Gathering my jeans I picked them up along with my clothes. "I-It's nothing...I just am having second thoughts about this that's all." As I attempted to get dressed I didn't look up. Right now I was only using my hearing to see hoping that her eyes wouldn't meet my shame. "W-Wait what's going on! Is it me or the money thing I'll give it back to you if you want?" As I attempted to walk to the door nude or not she grabbed me by the elbow pushing me down demanding an answer. I knew that I had a strong solid weight on her to over power her still I couldn't. As she climbed on top of me she kissed me her lips soft before speaking, "Are you sure you want to leave?" Tears came to my eyes as I gently took her off of me. "Shizuru..."_

 _"I cant do this. It's not you or the money, all of this is me." As she rubbed my cheek my tears came together with her palm. As I leaned into her she guided me to settling down as she positioned us in a cowgirl position. I made sure to keep my member away from her but I was failing seeing as she was right on top of me. Feeling the warmth of her heat on my cock she felt it. Trying to pull away or roll from under her, she locked her arms around the back of my neck trapping me in her embrace. As she lowered her hips slightly on me I couldn't move I was trapped between the bed and her. "G-Get away from me, you don't know what your dealing with!"_

 _"What could I possibly...Oh I see..." As she lower her hips down to my extended member, as she blushed she was in shock as she paused relaxing her weight. Taking the time to roll her off of me she looked as if she had been kicked. Sitting on the edge of my bed my clothes were on the side of her bed, I felt useless as I didn't attempt to get them. "What am I doing here," I said as if no one was here._

 _"I asked myself that just in the bathroom, but I think I know the answer." As I sobbed I couldn't take it anymore, I was here and I hated myself for even participating in buying someones attention, but today I was just so alone. Suddenly Emerald wrapped her arms around mine resting her head on the back of my neck. "If it makes you feel any better my names Natsuki, not Emerald. As well as whatever your going through down there fake or real, I'm not going to run away. Slightly turning, but not looking at her fully I spoke, "N-Natsuki...it's a pretty name."_

 _"Thank's, so you going to get this started stud or me?" Smiling my mood changed to a more optimistic side, turning around I lightly tackled her as she laughed as I pinned her lightly. As I looked at her she was the first to speak. "So what are you doing tomorrow?" Shocked I couldn't believe was she asking me on a date? As well as why would she? There wasn't anything special about me as well as I was paying for this. "So are you asking me on a date or a business transaction," I teased. "No I'm asking you on a date, your interesting. Besides if I didn't like you, you'd still be calling me Emerald. So what about it, and I promise you I wont charge anything." Giving me a puppy dog look that I couldn't resist I nodded smiling into my tears. "I'll go, but I'm paying."_

 _"No I am your already helping me out with this really you are?"_

 _"Ara...As well lets see what your services are offering." That still silence came as she stared at each other for the longest time, cupping her face I asked gently. "C-Can I kiss you?" As she nodded I leaned down giving her a light kiss, pulling back she giggled as I blushed. "Really you can be more aggressive than that if you want to, besides that stare down with our guard turned me on a bit."_

 _"Err...That was my first...You were...I...me...you..."_

 _"I get it that was your first kiss...Is this your first time in general?"_

 _"H-Hai..."_

 _"In that case I think you should relax." Just then she broke my hold flipping me over, I was shocked at how this woman was able to over power me, as small as she was. I was a 6'1 two-hundred and twenty pounds of muscled Firefighter. Relaxing I pushed up my toweled member into her center, I wanted to blow my load. I was use to masturbating so as I practiced my time management till I released and was pretty decent. However, Natsuki's pussy wasn't a flesh-light, my hand or any other strange sex toy I owned. She was a real woman and this was my first time. As she moaned she pressed her hands to my tits as she rubbed them and her pussy against my cock. "Ahhh...Shizuru...Kiss me..." Leaning up and wrapping my arm around her lower back I kissed her this time holding longer. As I let her lead on she opened my mouth with her tongue serving me what she had to offer. Mimicking what she did with her tongue she moaned as I pressed my cock to her more. There was a time back when I was younger and I thought the option of a a female anatomy was available to me. I read through many books studying in hopes that I would experience the same things that I read about and watched when it came to having a vagina._

 _Suddenly the small barrier of the towel slid to the side. I could feel the raging heat from her center as she kept grinding her hips harder into my member. Soon we had to come up for air as we broke our kiss apart. As she set on her temple on top of mine she cupped my cheek as I felt something wet come off of it. "Your crying again are you...not liking this?" I was shocked that this was happening, but I was so happy that for once I wasn't the freak that I thought myself to be. "No I'm loving this, I'm just so happy. A-Are you liking this?"_

 _"Yea I am..." Everything felt wet as she pressed down hard on my member. Although there was an exchange of money I couldn't shake off that this felt so organic. **I want to please her too this can't be all about me.** Taking from what I read in books and seen in porn as well as I was hungry enough to try what I had in store, I prepared for my attack. "Well your going to enjoy this even more." _

_"Yahhh..." As I sprung her to her back I kissed her neck as she held the back of my head encouraging me as I reached in between us. As she parted her legs slightly I reached down to the top of her mound, finding what I needed to. As she moaned her pussy was hot for me rubbing small circles around her clit. I didn't want her to cum not when I was fascinated at my first live experience with a hot wet vagina. Kissing down I focused on her breast, taking the left bud in my mouth she moaned as I gave my own growl to her nipple. Moving my finger down I flicked my already moist finger in the entrance just hovering. I wanted to go in, but forcing that on Natsuki didn't seem like an option I had to ask. Taking my mouth from her her breast the pair juggled like jello making me more hungry. "N-Natsuki c-can I..." As she nodded mutely, I smiled as switching to her other breast as I entered a finger in. Instantly she tensed she was tight, wet and extremely hot. It was like have a warm wet tight cushion around my finger. With her tensing up, I was nervous I didn't read anything in the books about this happening only thing that I could think of was her being uncomfortable._

 _I took my mouth off her nipple looking at her face to face glancing for any sign of discomfort. I saw slight discomfort within her furrowed eyebrows. Opening my mouth she canceled me off to speak. "Don't stop I'm alright." Not believing it I trailed kisses down until I hit the top of her mound. The smell was heavenly as my finger stood still within her opening, as her hips were still tense taking my other hand I lightly placed my hand on her hip massaging it. As her hips came down slowly as I continued the massage and the lightly kissing on top of her pussy she relaxed flexing to my one finger. Planting my nose on top of her mound I nuzzled it before poking the tip of my tongue out. Her pussy was cut low, but still retained its hair. As I gave it a strong whiff my cock twitched. Her scent was amazing giving it a hazy smell that I loved as she bucked into my nose. I partly my mouth ready for a taste._

 _Breaking apart I spoke,"C-Can I have a taste?" As she pushed the top of my head away she was already in heat as she weakly shook and nodded her head. She was undecided as her pushes on my head were weak. She wanted me to make the decision,but I had already made up my mind Natsuki was going to cum in my mouth._ _"Manning up," I lightly swatted her hands away taking her legs placing them on my shoulders. Taking a long swipe she moaned out loud this time my finger was out of her opening as I used it to spread her juicy pussy lips apart. As I hovered over my meal and looking. It was absolutely stunning as her tiny hole that my finger was once in, pulsed from the small satisfaction that I gave her clit from my tongue. Lifting her up more I repositioned myself to where her hips were fully off the bed and her shoulder blades supporting her hips to go upwards._

 _Digging in she moaned hard as my tongue came over her clit more wild and frantically. Her taste was addicting I didn't know if it were the hotel soap or just Natsuki, but her wetness tasted like honey. Rubbing my nose and lips in her pussy then my chin into her clit her eyes were closed a blush on her face. Breathing and going in her hips rocked to my tongues strokes balancing her I took one hand reaching down stroking my cock. "S-Shizuru...I told you...N-No ahhh..."_

 _My pace of my tongue started to overwhelm her as I could feel her body shake she wanted to cum in my mouth. Then like magic she spoke, "S-Shizuru ahhh...S-Stick it in before I...Ahhhh!" Putting her hips down slowly, I didn't need to be told twice, her chest pumped up and down I reserved my tasting her cum for another day. Looking for my jeans I had to get a condom, I already lucked out enough by getting a date after this. There was no need to push my luck by asking her to let me bareback her. That and I didn't even know if my was sterile or not, I was so ashamed about my body that besides basic care of cleaning I did nothing to learn about my member, but suddenly it wasn't becoming a curse. Spotting my pants, set my finger inside Natsuki's pussy and my thumb on her clit rubbing circles. I wanted to keep her wet and ready seeing as she had ten inches of thick length to take in. Being lucky enough to reach for my jeans I got to my wallet taking out the condom, then suddenly a hand stopped me from ripping it open. "N-Natsuki..." I looked over her as she gave me a look it was primal turning me on. As the head my cock neared her opening it was there so easy to switch my finger over to the real thing._

 _As we stared at each other for the longest she finally spoke her eyes half-lidded. "Do you really feel like you need that right now? Just so you know I have never done this before...I mean the having sex for cash thing your the first." Gulping my hand with the condom shook, glancing down to my finger in her pussy then to the condom in hand then to Natsuki. It was as if she knew me I didn't want to put it on still there were so many possibilities of something happening. I didn't think Natsuki had anything seeing as she questioned herself about having sex with me earlier and me being the first. It was something more along the lines of children. "I-I guess I can do a few strokes without one, just don't get too wild I might you know..." As she took the condom from my hands she tossed it away smiling as I smiled back at her. Leaning down she kissed me one time as I supported my weight on my forearm. "It's alright you can relax on me."_

 _"W-What if I crush you?"_

 _"You won't..."_

 _"Hai...S-So are you ready?" I looked at her one last time, as she nodded digging my face into the crook of her neck. Reaching in between us I positioned myself at her entrance my finger was now out of. Pushing in that tense feeling came from her hips as I could tell from her inner thighs that she wanted to close them. I tried to lift my head but Natsuki's arms locked them in place making me only have access to her ear. "N-Natsuki are you alright?"_

 _"Y-Yeah I'm fine it's just been awhile t-that's all."_

 _"Ara are you sure?"_

 _"Yes now just fuck me already?"_

 _"B-But..."_

 _"But what..."_

 _"I'm not fully in." It was true I only had an inch or two within her, and I was afraid to go further if I would have to be careful I didn't want her to freak out. It was painfully obvious that it had been a while for her and I was doing nothing to soothe that._ _"You've got to be kidding me."_

 _"I-I wish I was..." Then suddenly from the heat of her pussy something over took me, as I shuttered and hard. This was bad I had came._

 _"Ahhh...Natsuki...I think we have a problem...I uhhh...I came...Kannin Na, it felt so good and you were talking to me an-" Being cut off Natsuki loosened her hold kissing me shutting me up getting a feel for my status of my cock. My member was still hard and it showed no sign of softening even with me cumming and not moving in her yet. As she broke apart before looking directly at me. "I'll worry about it later right now you talk to much now fuck me." As the tenseness that came from her hips stopped she relaxed as I pushed forward more filling her up, as I never broke eye contact with her. I wanted to roll my eyes back at the feel of everything. She was tight warm and hot at the same time there was no way that Natsuki's pussy could be this prefect but my cock said she was. As the base of my cock reached her clit I wiggled a bit stimulating it. As she hugged me tight to her again, I was back by her ear. Licking the shell of her ear, I set my hands under her back as she wrapped my legs around my waist tight._

 _Then I began to move I knew the short my thrusts would let the base of my cock could provide the friction to her already exposed clit. To summarize my plan, the shorter I thrusted the more rubbing her clit would get on from the base of cock making her cum. Trusting shortly, I moaned as she she licked my ear as well moaning. Her hole was everything I needed as I went slowly inside of her as she let go of her grip I took my hands from under her backside. Then taking her hands I tied them together with mine setting them over her head. I rolled my hips slowly as my load from earlier provided a lot of lubricant. I found a rhythm in my planned thrusts. Grounding my pelvis into her clit each time I moved in her tiny walls around my cock flexed with my movement. Natsuki's pussy seemed to be molding itself for my cock. Biting my lower lip I leaned to her lips kissing them before I moved faster. Breaking my grip she held me closer as I went faster with short trusts taking her by surprise._

 _"Ahhhh...Shizuru...Ahhh..."_

 _"N-Natsuki..." Pumping fast I wanted her pussy to think of my cock as a train. I couldn't take anymore and her clit was soaking wet I could hear the short slapping sounds as we connected. As she enjoyed herself on me I found myself once again on my back as Natsuki was on top. We were both connected seeing as I was in her I loved that we didn't break apart. I tried to lift myself up, but Natsuki's hand on my chest pressed me down. As she rode me the tightness and wetness increased grabbing her hips I trusted up. This was better than my flesh light when I masturbated, the toy was suppose to give me a feeling of what a pussy felt like; but I realized all that money was a waste seeing as I had the real thing. As she rubbed her clit on the base of my pelvis. Natsuki rode and rubbed as she closed her eyes and I did too enjoying it all. "Ahhh Natsuki...N-Natsuki stop else..."_

 _"E-Else w-what..." As she reapeated the motions she got faster and with her riding. This time she was in control. "Ahhh...I might get you..." Pounding faster on top of me I rolled my eyes back as my hips started to pump. Everything was heave so much that bed started to alert us of our pace as it slapped the back of the wall. "W-What say it...Ahhha you might...fuckmethisfeelssogood get me pregnant?" Trusting fast into her, she did a sexy hair flip pushing it all of the beautiful cobalt rivers to one side as she rode me looking directly at me seeing as my eyes were open and my attention full on her. "T-That's what you want you want to cum S-Shizuru." Flipping her over on her back I responded with short fast trusts as she rubbed my back massaging my muscular shoulders. It was hard to focus on the massage as her clit was hot on the trail my pelvis and her pussy walls pulsing frantically. She was ready to explode with an orgasm and I was at my peak. "S-Shizuru...make love to me ahhh..." Kissing her and growling, this was the best idea not using condoms with Natsuki seeing as her heat took my cock. "Ahh...Natsuki I...L-Love you...ahhh...have my child...ahhhh..." Her walls tightened hard on me as she came sqeezing the life out of my cock then suddenly came and big._

 _"AHHHHH NATSUKI *GROWLS."_

 _"AHHHH SHIZURU DO WHATEVER AHHHH CUMMING!" Pinning her hands over her head I trusted hard five times in a rape-like fashion getting the rest of my cum out of me as Natsuki took it high from her own orgasm in a daze. Kissing her and growling into her ear. I did ten more minutes short thrusts as Natsuki's walls did all of the moaning and taking of all my load. Finally cumming one last time I landed on her passing out as she did as well._

* * *

 ** _AN: Hey well i hope you like that sorry about the rape thing for those that are sensitive to it. I wanted to get that primal side to come out of Shizuru of course this was all consented by Natsuki. I like that rough kind of sex where a partner is in the other trusting strongly and growling in there ear while holding them close something sexy about that. So yeah I'm getting hot in here time to go back to work._**


	8. Sight and Sound Part 2

_**AN: Hey I'm back, so I was going to dip in to my Legend of Korra stories. Then I thought all of you reviewers so yeah.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Do Not Own Mai-Hime.**_

 _ **Warning: OOC Futa-Shizuru and OOC Natsuki. Sorry if there's any mistakes I'll correct them fast if I see them promise.**_

* * *

Waking up it was morning. The bright light of the morning came at me, as well as the brightness of my daughters smile. As she sat on my chest she pat my cheeks with her small chubby palms. Smiling at her accomplishment to wake me it was nice to see that I got my own personal ray of sunshine with me. "Ara fire daddy!" Taking her in my arms and setting her on my shoulders I lifted her up making Airplane noises. "Ara go higher daddy." Moving more despite my abused back I mimicked the best plane I could, this was my little girl. "Well looks like the blondes are having fun without me." As Natsuki came from around the corner I looked to her. There in sleeping short-shorts and my black Fuuka-fire shirt she was there hotter than ever. Now knowing the truth, or what I thought to be the truth instead of a vivid wet dream; I bit my lip as I thought of her the night we made the little joy now in my arms.

"Mama...Zuka Airoplane!" As Natsuki walked to us, she kissed the small girls cheek as she giggled in my arms."You are now what did you learn my little Airplane?" As she gave a thinking look to the both of us we laughed before she spoke. "I learned that papa has face hair."Blushing I looked to Natsuki as she laughed taking our daughter out of my arms. How was I going to explain all of this to her? Natsuki would help explaining,we were just friends right?

Taking a deep breath I had to figure something out, everything was so confusing. Remembering that night, it was clear although my state of my mind was a drunken haze, now I was sober and thinking properly I needed advice. I mean I know I wanted to be friends with Natsuki. However, the sudden love confession when we made Shizuka was too much to think about. It's not like I wanted to ask Natsuki what she remembered from that night. I knew the answer she would give me would be blunt, still there was the chance of hurting her if I made her remember. If I were to ask about what we both said when it came to our feelings would it hurt me. But, most of all would it hurt her since she was the one to take on everything. Taking the fact that I told a fifteen year old girl at the time that I loved her it seemed like a devastating fact when I left the next morning without so much as a word. I could simply dismiss, the fact that Natsuki got over it and saw Shizuka as the light of her life. That was the easy way out, still I thought to many single-mothers and the rage that they felt towards their children's fathers.

I just was happy to know that I was lucky to catch Shizuka before she got older. It seemed like she was happy to see me and I loved her, but how did Natsuki feel? As well as what extent did I loved Natsuki in? "So whats on the menu for this morning,"Natsuki asked. As Natsuki took out some eggs it was her day off, and although it was the middle of the week I had to go in later tonight. As well as I had my paper work from last night to turn in. Despite Natsuki's kind words from last night I thought it over and I made my choice. Shizuka had to go to school and I didn't want my child to go Public School and face the horrors of my deformity when it came to her making friends. As well as she was too smart for that place so lying was in order to give her the best life I could jail or not. "Well Bacon and Eggs good for you?" Shaking her head in approval. I dragged Natsuki to the table making her sit down. She looked clueless seeing as ever since I cautioned her stay in her place, while I took care of the cooking. She didn't push for me to step down, but today I wanted to do something special for her I was just happy she wasn't one of those stubborn cooks. Getting Shizuka to her high chair, she took to it easily like her mother did. "Wow seems like a special occasion since your cooking for us," scoffed the teen. I take that back made Natsuki was a stubborn cook. Grimacing at her she held back her skepticism, as guilt came over her slightly. " Your really serious aren't you?"

"Yes I am and I hope you know Firefighters are excellent cooks," I proudly spoke my chest swelling with pride as I pulled out a pan setting it on the stove.

"Is that right," commented Natsuki as she flashed a seductive smile my way. Shaking my head to the side that had to be in my imagination."Yes it is..." Taking that as a challenge it seemed that Natsuki didn't want to be dethroned off of whatever throne she made for herself. "It seems like we have a dilemma here." As we both looked to each other it was like a western standoff as we stared each other down. It was apparent that we had to see who was the best, when it came to cooking. "You know what this means we have to have a cook off right here right now!" As Shizuka looked on from her high chair she drunk out of her sippy-cup looking at both of us with her eyes as she drunk. Holding a thumbs up to the small child she continued to drink on as she ignored me. "Ok whats the challenge," I asked.

"Shizuka's favorite Omelets,"answered Natsuki.

"Yay Fire Daddy and Mama cook!" Glancing over to Shizuka I took a look at her pajama's spotting what was on it I was furious. Wanting to shoot myself for not noticing earlier, it was on and Natsuki needed to know. Twitching an eye as I looked to Natsuki, she was completely clueless. "Natsuki I need to speak to you **outside** the kitchen."Glaring at her as I pulled her away from Shizuka's hearing to the living room, without so much as a protest from my emerald-eyed mother of my child. "What the hell is Shizuka wearing?" As Natsuki shrugged as she glanced back at Shizuka who was quietly finishing her milk in her high chair with a child sized Baseball T-shirt on her. If there was anything I liked it was Professional Baseball, and there in front of me was my favorite teams enemy on my daughters body. "Whats the big deal Shizuru?"

"Whats the big deal really you want me to explain. You were right your a bad parent! Really Natsuki really? The Zwei's thats the team you want Shizuka to wear!" Smirking she knew something and I didn't like it. "Let me guess your a Fuuka Spears fan," Natsuki explained. "Damn right I am! God your not raising our child right!" Many others would see this as a comedy for me this was a way of life, Baseball that is.

"Oh really cause according to our Championship last year it seems like I'm raising her right!" Wanting to claw out my hair, Shizuka was not going to be a Zwei's fan, not while I was alive. Both teams in the professional league were the best in the business, as well as at one point we were apart of the same city of Fuuka. However that was ancient history, the rivalry was just as famous as the Boston Red Sox and the Chicago White Sox. Whatever the case my baby girl was not going to be a Zwei's fan, she was going to be raised right as a Fuuka Spears fan. "So your hitting below the belt now aren't you ok lets up the stakes, whoever's omelet is the best Shizuka has to wear that shirt." As I held out my hand to seal the deal Natsuki took it before she pulled herself close into my front, before whispering in my ear.

"Your going to eat those words, just like you ate my..."

"Ok I'm out of here," I said detaching my hand from hers and side stepping her. I rushed to the kitchen to start as Shizuka was now watching and temperamental seeing as she finished her cup of milk. "Fire Daddy and Mama leave Shizuka?" As she cried I scooped her in my arms nuzzling the crown of her head as she sobbed lightly. Suddenly I felt guilty for pulling Natsuki's and my attention away from Shizuka. Although this was about her belief system when it came to sports, still I felt like I should've asked her personally what she liked. As I put on the TV I kissed her head as Natsuki prepared her omelet I didn't want to leave my daughter alone again not for a silly contest so it was best to let Natsuki go first. Although, she was cooking now was the time to see what Shizuka liked in her omelet. It was already bad that Natsuki had home advantage seeing as she knew what Shizuka liked. Still I could come up from it seeing as I could ask Shizuka what she liked here and now. "Shizuka, I have a surprise for you." As she brightened up at the sound of a surprise it was time to collect information. As she sat in my lap she looked on at the TV, some kind of cartoonish show was on as I looked towards my computer. "What prize prize Fire-Daddy!"

"Shhhh...It has to be a secret from mama ok?"

"Hai..."

"Ok tell daddy what you like in your omelet for breakfast, if you can do that daddy will by you a new toy."

"Ara can Shizuka have paint paint?" In shock Shizuka wanted an art set, but it was possible to get one. Still I was shocked due to the fact that most children wanted toys and other useless things. Even adults wanted toys, but Shizuka she was different, still I was trying to figure out where she got these genius genes from. As she looked in a thinking pose, she glanced on as she finally spoke. "Shizuka likes meat in her omelet." As I tickled her I was the same I loved meat within my omelets something and Natsuki didn't get seeing as she fed me vegetarian omelets. It's not like I didn't work out everyday, still Natsuki was trying to keep me on a balanced diet seeing as mostly what I ate was junk food. "Do you like any Veggies in your omelet?"

"Hai, but Shizuka doesn't like bell-bell and Carrots." Shocked at what she said it was as if she were a little clone of me. Everyone knew I despised Carrots and Bell Pepers, in anything. Even Natsuki knew when she cooked, and tried to get me to eat the dreaded vegetables. It turns out that the maturity came from Shizuka as she ate on when it came to the most hated ingredients despite her not liking them. I guess I was a big baby when it came to some things, still I had a good reason too. Seeing as my step mother hated me, going into my teens I made it apparent to tell her not to put Carrots or Bell peppers in my lunch, but she still did. Thus casing me to make my own, I was happy to listen to Shizuka in ways that she never did when I was a child. "Ara I will make it that way for you a lot of meat, no carrots and bell bells," I mimicked before nuzzling the top of her head. Shortly after Natsuki came out setting the small child's plate in front of her a small omelet cooked and ready. "Here's your food Shizuka and let mama know if you like it," said Natsuki as she looked to me smirking. As Shizuka jumped from my lap, I was jealous of Natsuki's timing that and she had home field seeing as she was with Shizuka since day one. As Shizuka chewed on she watched TV as she giggled before finishing in another bite. "How was it?"

"Shizuka like a lot!" My emerald mother of my child smirked triumphantly as if she won, there was no way that I could let her win. "Alright it's my turn Shizuka do you want another omelet?"

"Hai..."

"Now watch out cause super fire daddy is coming to the recuse with a super omelet for my little girl!" Smiling at Natsuki I had this bagged there was absolutely no way that I was going to lose I couldn't. After I won a new wardrobe of Fuuka Spears gear was in order. As I walked by Natsuki I spoke low as Shizuka watched TV. "Your going down."

 _ **Sight and Sound**_

Sitting down and looking at my phone. I sighed as I looked at the last Fuuka Spears toddler items in my inbox as it was checked for deletion. With my finger hovering over the delete button there was no use I lost, although Shizuka claimed to like both of our omelets. Still it was just as good as a loss in my book seeing as my baby girl cried when she heard us arguing over the results in the kitchen. Scooping her up I rocked her to sleep, and although Natsuki's and my argument wasn't intense. Still I could see how a child like Shizuka would take it regardless of us taking it to the other room. There was no seriousness to it I just wanted my child to be a Fuuka Spears fan and grow up with good strides she was my baby too. Regardless, Natsuki was very hot when she was angry and talking about sports. "Whoa who's the Fuuka Spears baseball Shirt for? Awe is it for a little one?" Once again it was Nao rolling my eyes and clicking off my phone, I wanted to forget the loss it was bittersweet. "What do you want Nao?"

"Nothing really just wanted to see whats up with you, I mean you missed the drinking party. We were having for one of the guys are you sure your alright?" I bit my lip seeing as my guilt was starting to form as I remembered the Captain position that I was offered. I know I had talked to Natsuki about it, but still I went ahead with Reito's idea I needed to make a life for Shizuka. She was a smart girl and there were hopes that I wanted for her. It turns out besides her speech Shizuka was good enough to go to a higher level of school that was amazing for the age of two. I wanted to put her in a school that represented her skills and talents. Finding the perfect school for her it was in the upper class of Fuuka, and the tuition was a a lot. Still there was no way I was going to miss an opportunity like this. Not discussing this with Natsuki the options of a school like many of my desktop bookmarks sat on my laptop.

"So what was the toddlers shirt for?"

"It was for my friend the one I was telling you about?"

"Oh I see, hows that going by the way?"

"It's fine, although there is somethings he's worried about."

"Like what, I mean he knows the child is his right?" Forgetting about the test I sent off I wondered where it was located seeing as Nao only told me it took Twenty-Four to Forty-eight hours." Still, I didn't worry about that I worried about Shizuka. How was I kidding, I was using Shizuka as an excuse seeing as I was really worried about this feeling of awkwardness when it came to Natsuki and my dream. Was it my memory what happened or a dream based on my horny mind, due to Natsuki's sexual teasing. Whatever the case it was plain to see I needed a release, it had been a while since I masturbated and Natsuki was starting to be a real problem with her sexual jabs. I had needs and screwing Natsuki when I sworn we would be friends was not an excuse.

"I have a question Nao and it's from my friend and I don't know how to answer it."

"Y-Yeah..."

"Is it possible to be just friends with the mother of your child? I mean without sex I mean?"

"Why are you asking that?"

"I don't know I mean I think he's caught in something," I lied with my characterization.

"Meaning he has feelings for her, and doesn't know what to do with it. Ok well since she's a cabinate worker I say that he shouldn't waste his time. I mean keep her at a friendship level for the sake of the child, once the love starts then she has him around her finger. Speaking of people around your finger hows your daughter?"

"Depends did you tell anyone?"

"No I didn't..."

"Then she's good right now, she's with the sitter," I lied.

"Whoa seems costly, I bet your parents are super happy when they found out about Shizuka." Widening my eyes there was the problem of my parents, and Christmas coming up surely I was invited. It was the only time where my parents weren't so into each other to pay attention to me. Regardless, I made it a vow to not let them do the same to Shizuka. If I wanted to make sure Shizuka was along for the ride I had to call making sure to include a plus two. "So what are you getting your kid for Christmas?" Smiling I was nervous seeing as I really didn't know what to get my daughter. All I knew was she liked books and painting, so I figured a good book or painting would suffice. I was confused, in the past I didn't celebrate Christmas seeing as my father and his wife were away even on those days.

"Shizuka she likes art and books."

"You've got to be kidding me Smiles, really? Well your kid seems like a dream come true all my kid wants is toys and crap." I glanced up in shock, Nao had a kid. It was possible that she could have one seeing as she was more on the wild side than what I was at her age. Still if that was so I could totally dismiss Nao and Mai being an item. "What you shocked that I have a kid, well welcome to my world. Believe me you shocked the hell out of me when your babysitter popped up with your kid. She looks like a mini-you, not even Yumi looks fully like me has my temper though. You know what we should have a play date, Yumi's two and I'm assuming you kid is the same age."

"Sure, I'll call you and set up a date." I wanted to punch Nao for suggesting that my little girl hang out with her kid. It wasn't right to blame the kid. Who knows it could be that Yumi is just right for Shizuka, still I was a snob when it came to my child. I was happy to be involved in the making of Shizuka's friends. Although I wanted to be Shizuka's friend and father, still I felt like there wasn't enough time since I had missed so much when it came to her development. Lieutenant are you sure your alright, seems like something more has been bothering you." Little did she know I was bothered by a lot of things and all of it had something to do with Natsuki and my job. "Yeah I'm fine I didn't get any sleep last night, it's nothing serious,"I smiled. The dilemma was still there although I was totally faking as I spoke to Nao at this moment. Was it possible that I had romantic feelings for the mother of my child. After that dream of the past I suddenly remembered it was possible that my feelings and Natsuki were tied. Shizuka was proof of that.

* * *

 _ **AN: Well I'm not dead tis chapter is more along the lines of a fill-in chapter I needed my peeps to relax after that hot chapter I wrote.**_


	9. Sight and Sound Part 3

_**AN: Wow all the reviews I got seemed to good to be true everyone still loves me its a miracle.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Do Not Own Mai Hime.**_

 _ **Warning: FutaShiz/Nat and sorry for any mistakes I'm sorta half sleep at the moment.**_

* * *

My lungs filled with smoke as I faced my fourth fire, this week everything was a blaze as I couldn't see anything. Doing a sweep there was no one around. There were zero bodies that was relief, seeing as the roof crashed down in certain places in the building. I backed away slowly hoping that I didn't disturb the falling building. Speaking into the mic, I had to stay seeing as I wasn't the only one here. Nao was in the building with me, sweat clung hard and heavy on me I was having a hard time I just hoped that Nao wasn't having the one either. As Nao made her way to me she looked to me as I did the same. I was proud of her seeing as this was her first snatch and grab mission. Normally I would have her on the outside commanding things, but I figured mixing things up would do her some good as well. That and I was getting vexed with all of these fires. After lying on the first report I kept putting off my reports until further notice; that and the blazes were getting more out of control. I couldn't lie Natsuki's words about my honesty were enough to make me think twice about my actions. I knew I could be in trouble for the first lie I told, but I knew I could repel it. By determining that my observation of my report as an overlook I can slip past whatever scam Reito had. Still I had to count that as one strike against me, I had to figure out a way to not dig a a deeper hole while not pissing off Reito.

"Are you alright Yuuki," I asked focusing on the task at hand.

"Y-Yeah..." She was out of breath, seeing as its been awhile since she carried actually gear. "Good did you do your sweep?" "Yeah...N-Nothing in the other rooms, lets get the fuck out of here." Just as she was going to lead the way I looked around and up seeing there was minimum damage. "You don't have to tell me twice...WATCH OUT!" Pushing Nao out the way from the falling pillar it hit my tank, blacking out all I could hear were the frantic screams of my coworker.

 _ **Sight & Sound**_

Waking up the sounds of crying and beeps came on. Using my sense of smell I took a whiff. The fresh smell of hospital disinfected invaded my nose. I didn't know where I was. My eyes felt like sand and my mouth dry like the Sahara. I tried to lift myself up only to meet pain. I could tell I was on my stomach that much was certain, but I needed to know what in the world happened to my back. Hearing a small voice, and wails I was able to pin point everything as my bed faced the door. _Shizuka is that my little girl!_ My body went into high alert everything felt hot once again. Trying to get up I dropped back down on my stomach, I had to get outside to Shizuka and to Natsuki. _Don't worry daddy's going to save you!_ Getting up the beeping went flatline, as I removed the chords I needed to. My eyes were wide open as the pain in my back traveled.

Looking back it casued whiplash to my neck as Nurse's came in cautioning me to lay on my stomach. "Ms. Fujino your going to need to lay down."

"N-No I'm not going to I need to see my daughter where is she!"As she put a light, but firm hand on my left triceps. I snatched it away angrily as another nurse tried to hold me I struggled some more. "Let me go now!" As they held me down more I could hear them as they called for more muscle. "Please Fujino-sama we are here to help! Nurse we are going to have to sadate." Growling out I spoke,"Fuck off of me!"

"Hey that will be enough,I'll handle this!" As the three let me go it was nice to know that I didn't end up with an ass full of needle and a fist full of dreams. Noticing the voice right away it was Mai and her voice was just as firm as mine. As I panted sweat already came on my brow as I somehow made it to my side. As the nurses left, I watched through the open door as Natsuki was in the hall worried along with my child in her arms sleep from her temper looked as if she were talking to someone. Shizuka was the reason for everything and I realized that I needed another job. As the door closed it was just Mai and me. Glaring I was angry at the treatment, I wanted to see Shizuka and dare I say I wanted to see Natsuki's crazy persona as well. "Wow some treatment you've got there?" As she pulled out her gloves she flashed a light to my eyes as if she were looking for something. I decided to cooperate. "Well its the best tax money has to offer." I let the small examination begin and hopefully she could tell me the damage.

"Mind telling me why your in here, I mean normally your not this reckless. Mostly I stay up at night worrying about Nao ." As she took a stick I opened my mouth as she took a peak in my mouth, only to take it out in seconds. "What do you mean you worry about Nao?" As she blushed. I smirked, as she took out a fresh IV needle as she changed my IV bag connecting a new needle in the spot were I ripped the old one out in my struggle just seconds ago. As I held out my arm a small prick came to my arm as the IV came in. "I think I should be the one asking the questions." Grimacing i wanted to know how much did she know when it came to Shizuka and my body. Mai was a friend and I felt bad for giving her to cold shoulder but I needed to know. "Just what gives you the right to ask," I smirked coldly. "For one I'm going to ask how and why hasn't that beautiful baby girl met me?" I wasn't prepared to make up a lie, as cold as I was acting. Right now my head hurt too much. I felt nausea, as it came in a form of vertigo without the strange experience to antagonize the symptom. "It's complicated..."

"Complicated to what not let your friends know that you have a kid. Judging by her age and the amount of time's I've seen you. I've never seen signs of you being pregnant, is she a clone?" Holding up a hand I didn't feel like playing the guilty friend or fueling her suspicions. "Look I'll explain just not now where's Shizuka?"

"Shizuka pretty name."

"It was my mothers name,"I solemnly spoke. Mai knew about my mother and it was a subject I didn't want to talk about. "I see...So what about that blue-haired girl Nao tells me she's the baby-sitter. With the way she was acting it was worse than Shizuka which I could understand her frustration. As for the blue-haired one I checked her age, and she's seventeen. Seriously don't tell me you started taking up teens to live with you. I wanted to alert the cops and say she wasn't at school and take Shizuka until you woke up. However, I couldn't stand to see that kind of horror on a small child's face."

"Ookini...Mai..." As I attempted to get up Mai gave me a gentle push to sit; taking her hand off my shoulder she took off her gloves before going to her chart. "Don't go thanking me yet seeing as you need to hear the damage."

"What damage...I feel fine..."

"That's the morphine talking at this point. That blow you received was a big one it left you with light burns and two heavy lacerations to your back to your back. As well as you sprained your spine, lucky for you the pillar wasn't steel else you would never be able to walk again. Nao pulled you out of the fire as best as she could and we carried you off. Whatever the case your alive and you have to focus on your recovery. Whatever vacation time you have, I would cash it in now."

"How long was I out?"

"Two days..." I wiped my bangs back in disbelief. Had Natsuki and Shizuka waited that long the pain in my back gave me a big yes. "C-Can I see them now?"

"Well you can see Natsuki. Shizuka she seemed to tire herself out, so its going to be awhile before she wakes up. She wouldn't stop crying for you." I watched as she walked out and just as the door opened she turned back. "Oh and Shizuka has an interesting name for you fire-daddy?" Feeling as if my secret was out I did forget that I was in a hospital and I was nude under this hospital-gown. I wanted to know what in the world did she or the other nurses see? No one knew of my secret all accept Natsuki and my private doctor, I just hoped that he was in when I was carried in. "Are we done here Mai."

"Yeah Doctor Bak will give you the run down before your release. Until then drink lots of water and stay in bed." That cloud of nervousness in my chest faded as I heard my primary doctors name. That means my secret was kept safe at least I think. "Fine just get the baby-sitter in please?"

"Sure...Natsuki, Shizuru is up." Pushing past Mai, she hugged the wall at Natsuki's impact. With Shizuka in her arms the worried look in her eyes was new to me. She wasn't the relaxed, over-sexed, annoying teenager that I've come to know in these last few months. Truly she was worried. Cradling Shizuka's head into her shoulder more as she slept, I gave a lopsided grin as if nothing happened. "Hi, guys..." As Mai closed the door, Natsuki put Shizuka down in an plush empty chair as she twitched a bit in her sleep. Looking over Natsuki turned to me, tears in her eye's her fists shaking in tight balls that she had made.

 _ **SLAP**_

Luckly for me the morphine had already kicked in, still the mental vibrations of pain came to me as I reached to touch my cheek. "You bastard, you stupid idiot." With Natsuki sinking down on the railing of my bed her bangs covered her eyes as she lightly shook. I wanted to reach over and hug her still I didn't know what I could or could not do with my injury. "D-Do you realize how worried we were," Natsuki hissed in a low tone. "Ara I'm...Kannin na...I didn't know what to do or say please forgive me."

"How can I first you say...You...You know what never mind its nothing," Natsuki held back. I could tell that she was referring to something far beyond Shizuka, was it my feelings for her back then. As well as what about now, what do I do now? "It was clear form Natsuki's pain that she didn't want to be alone in raising Shizuka. As well it was clear to me that I didn't want to be alone again as well. Straightening her back she wiped her eyes from any tears that she may or may not have had. "Ara when I get out things are going to be different."

"How? This is your job so what are you going to do!"

"I don't know I really don't."

"Fine you don't know then I don't, but if you're going to put Shizuka in this kind of temperament. Then I'll head back to my parents, I rather her deal with that then you and your death stunts." I wanted to get to the point I was tired and it may have been the Morphine, but this needed to get out.

"You mean you rather deal with your parents than lose me."

"What you arrogant son of a bi-"

"You said it yourself Shizuka is alright at your parents house you not so much. So what are you really protecting Natsuki." As she glared at me. "Fuck you Shizuru." Smirking I was able to beat her at her own game and I was happy to do so despite the dangerous circumstances. "Well you already did eight time's that night, lets face the truth here. In my profession this is going to happen a lot. As for Shizuka your going to have to prepare her for things like this and tolerate it until she'e old enough to understand. As for my job, I don't know what to do and it seems like whatever I do transferring or not I'm trapped. These blazes still are going to happen and it's my duty to stop them. That's the price loved ones pay for being around or with a firefighter."

"At the risk of your life and Shizuka not knowing her father?" Solemnly not saying anything Natsuki seemed angry. She was so angry Shizuka woke up the heat in the room evaporated. "Ara...Fire-Daddy..." Not caring about instructions to stay in bed I got up to make my way to Shizuka."Pumpkin...I'm here..." Taking her in my arms, I didn't care about my back the morphine took most of the pain away. Taking her to sit on my shoulders I played her favorite game. Although I was happy to see my little girl from the corner of my eye I could tell as Natsuki sat back her hand covering her eyes she wasn't herself. To be honest the both of us weren't ourselves.

* * *

 ** _AN: I made this short seeing as I've been busy a lot with work. However its good to know next we get into feelings and a little lime to get things moving maybe if your good. As for other readers if you want to read some of my other works such as my legend of Korra works with AsamixKorra. It will tide you over until I can get some Mai-Hime work in as well as its a futa if you haven't found out by now I only write futa._**


	10. Trap and Release Part 1

_**AN: Hey everyone sorry I was playing hooky off of work and I had fun!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Do not own Mai Hime**_

 _ **Warning: None so far, maybe a mistake or two that I'll fix.**_

* * *

It had been two-days since I was given the ok for dismissal and Natsuki still hadn't forgiven me. I didnt know what was going on and I knew that my incident shook her up, but I didnt know what else to could I do I guess this was where my male-hormones came in. Not saying that men were all virtually stupid, I was just lost when it came to Natsuki and her emotions. I supoose I could dismiss it as a teenage kind of thing. However, I had a suspicion that it wasn't something as simple as a teenager acting out, something was really bothering Natsuki. Maybe it could've been the feelings I might have had for her, was there a chance that she felt the same? Shaking my head I didn't want to think about it, wheeling myself to my car Nao was nice enough to bring it to me from work. I didn't see Nao after I was sure that was where Mai came in when it came to my recovery process. As well as I understood that she and the crew had there hands full seeing as I wasn't there. Getting in the car I didn't feel much as my back hit my seat, seeing as I took my last dose of painkillers.

With the result that Natsuki didn't show up with Shizuka and it was in the middle of the day. I was sure my little girl was in school and Natsuki work. Well with the visits I didn't know where Natsuki was when it came to her at work. For the last couple of days of my stay at the hospital it was a regular routine. Natsuki would bring over Shizuka I would play with her and Natsuki would remain distant, only speaking when Shizuka said something funny. Why was she so upset with me? I tried to understand from her angle hoping to bridge whatever problems we had. This all was for Shizuka's sake I didn't want to get hurt anymore, I now had a reason to live and that was the both of them. At least when I saw Shizuka she is a reason I was hoping Natsuki could be a reason as well. As I rushed home I just hope they still would be there.

Getting in, the house still was the same nothing seemed touched or moved. I just hoped my room was a different story, limping upstairs and opening my room door there was Natsuki sleep. Gulping at her attire she wore my blue Fuuka-Fire department shirt. As the covers were kicked off of her I noticed that she wore a white racy underwear. I hardened at the sight of it, she was still beautiful, shaking my head this was wrong to imagine her in this light. She was the mother of my child yes that much was true, but she was still a child herself. I knew in another time zone that if she were older this would be a story book romance, but this wasn't it. Limping downstairs I figured some internet searching was in order, there was no way my back could take the couch. So a sofa-bed was in order for times like these. _Or I could just go, make love to the mother of my child that would always put me t-wait what am I thinking? This is an underage girl here no I need to focus on work!_

As I worked on my reports I didn't hear anything or anyone behind me until the presence alerted me. "What are you doing back so soon?" Turning around I looked to Natsuki she was groggy my shirt was tied behind her back in a knot making the front of my shirt rise for me to see her belly button. Gulping I watched as she headed to the kitchen to open the cabinet reaching for the glass making her ass and everything stick out even more. "Nao took my car to the hospital, I drove myself back."

"On painkillers not smart for a hospital, seems like the stupidity of that place and you have something in common." Not liking Natsuki's attitude now was the time to solve all of this seeing as Shizuka wasn't home. Walking over and standing behind her I got the glass with ease with Natsuki turning around she met my chest."You gonna move or what?" As she reached for the glass trying to outstep my presence, I held the glass out from her reach. Dropping the object it clanged on the ground, grabbing Natsuki's hips and pushing her up on the counter. I did what I thought to be the impossible, I kissed Natsuki. Lightly she struggled against me beating the front of my chest, as my lips and cock pressed into her more telling her to want this. If she didn't my back was an easy target for her hit weakening me, but she didn't go for it. Instead she wrapped her arms around the back of my neck. Taking my lips off of her I hugged her as I stroked the back her head as her face stayed in the crook of my neck sobbing. "I'm so sorry Natsuki, I am truly."

"You b-baka why would you...to us...*sobs...I can't stand you..."

"I know Natsuki I can't stand me either."

 **Trap and Release**

As water beat on my head it had been an hour since I kissed Natsuki. Biting my lip, there seemed like nothing I could do except explain my actions. Rubbing a finger over my lips, I couldn't believe I was the first to kiss Natsuki. What did that make us? Were we something? Was that an appropriate question to ask myself? Was any of **this** appropriate? Shortly I found something rubbed lightly on my back jumping it was Natsuki. "W-What the hell are you doing in here?" I wanted to jump on the ceiling at the contact, turning around and forgetting where I was in the shower. I saw that Natsuki was there in front of me in her nude glory. Taking a face towel and covering my member. I was glad I didn't see my own face. I was sure I was just as red as my eyes that were threatening to spill out of my head at the sight of Natsuki. There she was nude and all in front of me my towel in my hands started to hang as I was painfully hard. "W-What are you doing here!"

"I live here duh?" I wanted to smile, but held it inwards seeing as Natsuki was back to her old obnoxious self. "Y-Yes I know that, but what are you doing here!"

"I'm washing your back, I took a look at your release form and medication it says for you to put this soap on your back for the next two weeks. " Blushing I forgot about my medication; which I so clumsily forgot on the table after my kiss and run from Natsuki just an hour ago. "S-Still get out!"

"No I'm not getting out until your back is washed and who knows you can do me next." Turning around to not face her and have her see my member. I hoped Natsuki only meant me doing her back and not making love to her sweet pussy. With her taking the soap it felt like heaven on my back and she gently scrubbed. "I don't know what the big deal is Shizuru," I heard Natsuki state as she scrubbed my back the shower on both of us. "What do you mean? You living here or you trying to get me to violate you in the shower with open sexual comments?"

"No Einstein, I mean you being nervous its not like I haven't seen your cock before or sucked it." Blushing she continued on with her scrubbing. "Still I'm not comfortable with it, you don't understand beside's Shizuka being a blessing it's a curse."

"I dont think so."

"What makes you think that?"

"Like you said it bought Shizuka in the world with it and made this girls first time and other seven times a blast. Although the first time hurt lie hell."

"Kanin na, but I-I did..."

"Yeah you did, you know just because your different doesn't mean you aren't unique."

"Ara you haven't lived with me long enough yet."

"You not so bad, and with those crazy hours that you work. I'm surprised that you come home everyday."

"Well with Reito being the lazy ass that he is. It's given me liberties so to say when it comes to my schedule."

"I see I guess this lieutenant thing isn't so bad."

"Yeah and the pay is decent, decent enough to know that we need to move to a bigger apartment. I called my landlord and he agreed to move me into the third floor. Shizuka and you can have your own room and I mine."

"What about us?" Blushing what was she asking and what about us? I knew I kissed her, but I didn't know where this was going. "What do you mean... _us_?" I put on my bravest voice to crash and burn at the last part of my sentence. "Well I don't see why we cant sleep together. I mean we both know that nothing sexual is going to go on."

"R-Right..."

"Why do I feel like you not sure about this Shizuru? Wait you do want to sleep with me huh?" With her finding mirth in her voice I was annoyed she thought she had the upper hand. Yes I wanted to sleep with her, but it wasn't as if her seduction didnt warrant the same thing either when it came to me. She wasn't going to trap me in her little game anymore she was going to play by my rules. "Yeah right as if I want to sleep with you." I said as I prepared to wash my hair. "It's written all over your face and you kissed me remember?"

"Well you kissed me back," I pointed out.

"No I didn't if you remember an hour ago I fought."

"Not hard enough seeing as you didn't even leave a scratch on me in your "fight," I smirked in my arrogance.

"Oh like this!"

 **SLAP**

"AHHHHHHH!" I felt the sting in my back as Natsuki slapped it before getting out the shower, to dry herself off. Glaring at her I closed my eyes fast seeing as soap got in my eyes. Grinding my teeth I swear Natsuki was going to be the death and pain of me. Making sure she walked out of the bathroom I couldn't take it. Taking my member in my hand I rubbed up and down angry, but horny. Two could play at this game I would gladly accept.

 **Trap and Release**

Getting my keys to the apartment there wasn't a problem when it came to the paperwork. Seeing as I had been in my apartment for over ten years the process of the transfer was fairly easy. Adding Natsuki to the lease and listing Shizuka as my child. The office seemed more than happy to know that I had a child and I was acquiring a larger space in the apartment. They were friendly enough to ask basic questions in which I answered. Although they had really no right to pry seeing as I sent my money through a check in the mail and I was always on time.I was just glad that I didn't have to go through the strange explanation of how I had Shizuka. Still there was Mai, it had been three days into my two week paid vacation and I was able to move around a lot more. Things were getting better,and with that I would have to face Mai.

There were rimes like these I wish I woild use work as an excuse to aviod Mai and other people. I know I liked the time off and the relaxation of it all. But, all of this was kind of hard to do when you had a seventeen year old prancing around in thongs and your work shirts. Today was the Natsuki's first day back at work why she went to work instead of school annoyed me to no end. When I asked the teenager about education she explained that she was within a program that only required the work that they sent to her. I knew she was telling the truth seeing as I seen the work that she casually worked on as she took it to her security job in the day. It was helpful to my libido that when Natsuki had her off days from work; she would go every other week to take her test of the work she slaved over. I only hoped she passed her tests. Still I was a bit curious to know what went on down there. Seeing as I was so causally by the school and it was testing day I decided to take a peek.

It only took me five minutes, and three crazy drivers to find the place. Finding a park across from the school I noticed the majority ages there. Some looked as young to be Natsuki's age the night, we conceived Shizuka and some looked to be in their early twenties. Just then I ducked as I saw Natsuki come out her paper in her hand as she kicked the trash can by her before throwing the paper in. Whatever the news was it wasn't good. I observed as she sat on a nearby bench, putting her head in her hands. My heart went out to her. Although I was average with my grades in my school days, I still could understand the frustration. Like dry-ice my heart chilled, like the snake all boys at his age was I watched as a student no more than twenty-one sit by her. Glaring as i watched on, Natsuki looked to him as he talked and she smiled past her frustration. I didn't like it one bit. This guy was bad News, trying to read his lips it was hard to pick up anything with no sound.

 _What the hell is she doing around this loser!_

Deep in my thoughts, I cursed my attention-span as I now caught an unlit cigarette in Natsuki's mouth. Getting out the car I looked both ways before running across the street. Just before he could light the cigarette I snatched it out of Natsuki's mouth. "Hey what the..." As she looked up at me I glared at her and him both. Although I wasn't one-hundred percent, still I knew this skinny punk couldn't take me. "What are you doing here?" As Natsuki stood, I took her hand leading her away from the boy he didn't even try to stop me. Getting her in the car I started it up driving as Natsuki glared. "What the hell was that Shizuru!"

"No what the hell was that Natsuki smoking really!"

"Oh my god it was just one! I don't do it all the time! Besides why aren't you home!"

"Why aren't you! Fuck!" Punching the stirring wheel, she glared over at me. "I'm going to get my education, baka!"

"Doesn't look like it with twiggy over there smoking you out!"

"Well look who wants to fight the forrest fires, Smokey Shizuru the bear! Besides, he's just a friend and he was talking about inviting me to his show!"

"So your not going!"

"Says who?"

"Shizuka and me! You need to focus on your studies and the move that we got planned!"

"Why I'm not sleeping with you, what's the point of caring!" Blushing it was almost time to pick of Shizuka I knew she could diffuse a situation with her smile. God her mother was so annoying, but maybe I wasn't as concerned with her school work as I yelled out. _I don't care she's not going to that damn concert! Not with that loser at least!_

* * *

 _ **AN: I think that's it for now I want the pressure to build along with the feelings and stuff.**_


	11. Trap and Release Part 2

_**AN: Hey everyone sorry I was playing hooky off of work and I had fun!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Do not own Mai Hime**_

 _ **Warning: None so far well maybe some typos.**_

* * *

I tossed and turned on the sofa as the night went on, I was angry so my sleep represented the same thing. Ever since Natsuki's little rebellion when it came to her "friend." My emotions were not in place, and I knew why. It was simply the fact that I couldn't stand the guy even though I never registered his name. I knew she was talking to him still, seeing as her phone conversations went on late into the night. I hated every bit of it. Hearing another ding from Natsuki's phone in the room it was him. Getting up I headed for the base of the stairs, this had to stop. There was no way that I was going to be shot down like this, not when I was this close to having a family. This boy was not going to take away anything from me. Yes in other terms I knew I wasn't a man. Still the bit of man that I was genetically and physically, did qualify for more than his small life-time.

As I got to the third step I stopped. Gulping I knew I was "man-enough" to handle Natsuki, but why was I frozen in place? Suddenly the logical part of my brain seemed to turn on. Was Natsuki rebelling due to her stress about this move situation? Sure the last two days were on razors edge due to our car argument after picking her up. Only to once again have Natsuki give me the stink-eye. I thought Natsuki would cool down. Maybe the move was too much for her, maybe the whole situation was? I needed to take into account that she still was only seventeen. Although she was a mother, still she had things she wanted to do. I know if I didn't confess my love to her the night of us meeting she would be a regular teenager, but I was happy for my little ray of light named Shizuka. I had to keep in mind that I was Shizuka's parent not Natsuki's, I was just someone that co-parented with her. Her personal life was hers to have, but I didn't want it with him. Nevertheless the ice in my body kept me in place as I was plagued with dissatisfaction. _What am I doing? I mean what could I possibly know about what Natsuki wanted or needed?_ All I know was that I needed to take a drive all of this like my back was killing me.

 **Trap and Release**

Walking into station it was quite. That was good sign, seeing as I needed some company to guide me through my crazy thoughts. With the basic knowledge in mind that the guys and girls in station could help me, but I had to pass. I had a more specific person for company in mind. It was good to know there were no fires at least to my knowledge of what I saw on the News. That and both trucks were in. Slipping my hands in my pajamas-pockets, my doubt swarmed like moths to a flame. I couldn't take all of this I needed another opinion. I just hoped I wasn't shunned in the process of exposing myself. With the first one to see me it was Miyu as I leaned on one of the trucks. "Lieutenant is that you?" I gave an earnest smile before giving a short wave. Her face brightened up as if she wanted to shout of my appearance here, placing a finger to my lips she nodded getting the point. "Shhh...Is Nao here?"

"Yeah what's going on?"

"I'll tell you about it later promise, I just wanted to see if she ate already?"

"No she hasn't the kid's been really at it. She's making sure everything is tip-top shape when you come in." Raising an eye-brow I wondered how Nao became a leader it was impressive to find that kind of leadership. Regardless, I was concerned at how her leadership was working in with the vets that served their time here. I knew characters like Bato who've been in the force since my fathers retirement didn't take lightly to a young-pup barking orders. I just hoped we didn't end up like East-FFD. East Fuuka Fire-Department, when I returned. Shivering at the thought of East-FFD if you lived on that side of the city, everyone knew you were better off calling in on a prayer than calling them for emergencies. As Lieutenant that wasn't the route I wanted this department to go in so I had to ask. "That's wow...So how has the rest of the crew been taking her role?"

"We all kinda voted on it really I mean the kid saved you after all. No better way to honor a memory than to have her do it," teased Miyu.

"Baka I'm not dead yet," I smirked.

"You sure Lieutenant Smiles? Your looking kinda all transparent right now."

"Fuck you, just get Yuuki down here and dont tell anyone. As much as I want to see you clowns, I can't be up partying all night. I'll be in the parking lot," I commanded with a smile.

"Rodger that..." Walking out it wasn't that I didn't want to talk to my crew, but when I got here suddenly my energy felt drained. Still I needed to regain some of it seeing as I was about to expose one of my darkest secrets. My back suddenly flared up again. _Just great wrong time to have my back flare up before the movers get here!_ With the move a few days away I wanted to get some of my strength back. I know there were movers coming in to handle everything still all of the idle waiting was annoying. I knew I could move Natsuki and Shizuka, but the issue with my back so far was making progress, but not enough to pick up boxes. It was sad that my check up's from Mai over the phone reminded me of my limits. Still I wasn't hearing any of what Mai was saying. This was my pride and masculinity on the line, that and I wanted to impress Natsuki. Still I needed to get a firm grip on whats been happening to us it was all so confusing. I couldn't tell in what way she wanted me. First she lead me on with her actions and sexual charged jokes and just when I was starting to understand her something different came up.

Spotting Nao, she looked shocked as she jogged up to me grin from ear to ear. "Lieutenant, good god your alright. I know Mai told me you were laid up, but still its fucking good to see a face!" As she gave me a hug we broke apart, she was young and for a second she reminded me of Natsuki. "So whats up?"

"Nothing you wanna grab a bite to eat?"

"Does a duck fart underwater?" Rolling my eyes she got in with me following behind her to my stirring wheel. Driving it was a short trip. What we were looking for was on on the corner of Child street. Smelling fresh sausage we were in the right area. The place had a few patrons it would seeing as it was a breakfast diner placed on the outside. Craving a big breakfast it was already three in the morning this called for the occasion. Getting out we sat down the cold air didn't bother us one bit."You want anything Yuuki my treat?" With her selecting a Grandslam with the works, I ordered the same. Everyone knew the perk at station if a coworker saved a life of another a weeks meal was in order. Smiling and taking in my coffee it seemed like Nao get the memo. "Seems like you got the life debt repayment plan in order?"

"Fuck yeah I did. A weeks worth of meals, I hope I start saving your ass more often." Rolling my eyes we all felt the same way when, I saved my first coworker. Still I was grateful to be here. Just thinking if Nao wasn't with me that night my time with Shizuka would fade. With tears in my eye's Nao stopped her gloating concern on her face. "Whoa Fujino you alright?" Shaking I made myself seem small seeing as I didn't want her to see me cry. I was vexed at the situation and the things that could've been if Nao wasn't there. Before Shizuka and Natsuki came into my life I didn't care if I lived or died, but now it was different for the first time in my life I was scared. Wipping the last of my tears, our food arrived. "Kannin Na about that Yuuki...Just a lot on my mind," I explained gruffly. As Nao salted her eggs she payed no mind. "It's fine, trust me I did more of my fair share of crying when I was home. So I know what your going through in a sense of being stressed out. Every time that alram rings and we get ready to go I think of my little girl and will I be able to make it back. Mai tells me its all in my head, but after you saving me still it's really been on me you know?"

"Yea I know that now, which it leaves me to tell you something that I've never told anyone in station. Something that even Mai doesn't know, I'm trusting you with this like I did you with my life that day."

"W-What about the guys back at station. I'm just a wet behind the ears pup what could I possibly know?" Smiling at her there were these humble moments like this, that warmed my heart. If only Natsuki could learn from Nao, instead of be a horny-ball of sex. "Don't count yourself out Yuuki don't."

 **Trap and Release**

"Wow...that's...whoa...So the DNA test I suggested that all was for you?" Biting my lip and nodding, maybe it was a bad idea to tell her about Natsuki and Shizuka. "That's...wow...still...I gotta ask question about all of this Fujino." Perking up at the quick response I thought it would be more dramatic than that. "Y-Yeah..."

"So like do you sit while peeing or something?" If this were an anime moment, I would fall over comedically. If this was all she wanted to know then I guess my secret was safe. But, still I was going to test out her loyalty. "Depends are you going to tell anyone?"

"No way besides everyone wouldn't believe me anyway if I wanted to besides I gotta few secrets of my own you know. Besides when my kid was born Mai and me used genetic cloning. So who are we to pass judgement. So let me get this straight Natsuki isn't the babysitter, she's actually the mother of your child?" Scratching the back of my head nervously I chuckled a bit. "Y-Yeah..." With her sipping her coffee Nao gave a thinking position, until something came to her thoughts. "Oh my god I should've known!" The patrons at the outside breakfast nook looked to us then back to their food. Suddenly I was scrabling to figure out what Nao had discovered. "W-What's going on?"

"I just remembered your girlfriend..."

"You mean Natsuki the mother of my child not girlfriend," I corrected.

"Yeah whatever Natsuki, I remember her back in my cabinet days. Her name was Emerald, she was a nice girl kept to herself and clients kept requesting her. Damn it you got her pregnant, and at fifteen no less."

"Shhhhhh...Don't say that too loudly."

"What I don't see the problem with it Mai was twenty-five and I was Natsuki's age when we hooked up." Processing the information I still couldn't believe what I was hearing. My friend Mai she was in the same situation as me and with us being the same age and close; there were many in the hospital placed bets on us being together. Still I felt like Mai wasn't my calling seeing as I missed my shot with long before we met. "Now your just trying to make me feel better with all of this."

"No I shit you not, the only difference Mai knew I was in high-school and I worked for the Cabinet Club. You see My dad was a tool and my mother well she was prostitute, that left me with a lot of time with my grandmother. So with her being older, it gave me a lot of freedom to fool her and sneak out. That's when the Cabinet Club came into play. I worked there for about three years. You know, night in and out helping my grandmother and keeping my relationship with Mai up in the day and partying at night. It wasn't until this prick came looking for trouble with me at the club it dawned on me. I realized that the place had taken a toll on me and my relationship with Mai. So from then I applied to be a Firefighter while working with a cop buddy of mine to shut the Cabinet Club down. "

"Nao...I..."

"You've got nothing to say Lieutenant, it's not a sob story really. Now for you situation with Natsuki well I think your an idiot Lieutenant." My mouth hung over I was trying to figure out why I was the bad guy here. Considering the situation and the unexpected news about me having a child, I felt like I was the victim. Still I was here because I needed another opinion and Nao was the one to give it. Still I thanked my lucky stars that Nao was understanding. I knew if things went South I would have to change departments. If anything I knew that with trouble, prejudice came along with it. I was just thankful but I have somebody if in my corner besides the mother of my child.

"How I'm I an idiot?"

"You're an idiot because she loves you more than you know, the teenage attitude is a thing not how she feels. She has feelings and she's giving you shit about it, because you keep treating her like a child. As well as you need to be an adult about this that jealousy thing with her friend not cool. Its obvious that Natsuki is acting out for a reasons even she cant explain. She feels like you almost abandoned her especially with the scare and you getting hurt. This was her first scare and she's in love."

"No she's not she thinks she's in love Nao. She's a teenager that hasn't experienced life yet she's going to grow up like Shizuka and she's gonna find someone else. Say's the adult in here," I explained before sipping my coffee. As Nao looked at me she grimaced at my comment seeing as she thought I was wrong. Feeling a crowding in my heart, at my comment I decided to lay it all on the line since she came this far with her confession and accepting mine. "Fine, what do you want from me? I mean I'm a thirty-year old freak with no personality. What could a kid like Natsuki want with me, besides money or a place to crash or to point and look."

"No she doesn't want that."

"Laughs* What makes you so sure Nao?"

"Cause by the end of my time when I was working at the Cabinet I noticed something. She was different, she didnt want to get into what the other girls did she kept her nose clean. You should at least give what Natsuki and you have a chance for little Shizuka's sake. Sometimes it's true when they say age isn't anything, but a number." Taking out a wad of bills I placed them on the table rubbing my tongue over my teeth inside my mouth in annoyance.

"Also Lieutenant..."

"Yeah..."

"Your not a freak your human like all of us remember that alright?"

"Y-Yeah..." As she walked ahead of me to the truck my eyes misted up, shaking my head I smiled Nao would make a good Chief one day.

 **Trap and Release**

My back finally felt better as it hit the mattress it now was eight in the morning and Natsuki was fast asleep seeing as this was her day off and Shizuka had already been sent to school. Signing Natsuki up for school bus travel when it came to Shizuka, I spared no dollar when it came to the Shizuka's safe transportation. It was convenient it gave Natsuki plenty of time to get Shizuka ready without taking the public transportation. "So this is what happens you can go out in the middle of the night and I cant go see a show?" Shocked that Natsuki was up at this hour it was crazy to think that she actually waited up for me until she got back. As well as I was sure Shizuka met up with disappointment by not seeing me on the couch in the morning. Speaking up I wasn't going to let her get by and I wasn't going to let that punk of a kid ruin anything. Like a mantra Nao's words got to me as I took a deep breath and spoke, "You can go to the show. I have no problem with it, but be honest with yourself since when do you like punk-rock?" I felt the bed shift as Natsuki's back flinched at my comment she knew I was right. Seeing what was in her MP3 player I knew Punk-Rock was never in her genre.

"H-How do you know I could like it?"

"No you don't, if you did it would show," I smirked cocky as ever.

"I don't have time for this." As she got up I wrapped an arm around her waist locking her close to me nuzzling her neck she tried to , Natsuki noticed that struggling was a waste of energy and her body rested. "Kannin na about your friend and being rude that day." Crossing her arms she gave me an aggressive pout before speaking. "Yeah right you have a funny way of showing your sorry Shizuru. Look you can't keep pulling me around like this somethings got to give."

"Pulling you around like what?" As she looked to me with a blush she noticed something intimate within herself. Usually she was so strong and confident there was something so positive about her that she made me question life. Now it was as if she were an actual teenager, maybe that was what she wanted when she found me to be an actual teen. Taking my arm from around her I wanted to let her know at least how I felt about her. The back of my mind was churning with anxiety. "Natsuki can you turn around for me?" My voice was soft almost a whisper, my heart was pounding loudly from the emotion. As she slowly turned around she looked at me, before it happened. I kissed Natsuki, and of my free will.

 _Sweeter than I imagined._

* * *

 ** _AN: Hey everyone sorry it took me awhile I'm trying to update my stories as much as I can. Today at work its been pretty slow so I'm going to try to work on Knighted by Blood, but no promises. Now I'm going to give you two choices, now I can update two ways a quick way or a slow way. Seeing as its wrong to keep you readers on my schedule then leave you high and dry._**

 ** _Option One: Quick update with a chapter up to 1,500 or 1,900 words. Which is short, but more frequent._**

 ** _Option Two: Long update with a chapter up to 2,300 or 2,700 words. Which is long, but takes a longer time and a tad bit better quality._**


	12. Trap and Release Part 3

_**AN: Hey I'm back everyone said quick update. So, I'm here with that so I hope you know that everything is going to shorter, but I'm here.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime**_

 _ **Warning: None so far at least not to my knowledge, ok I give maybe some typos.**_

* * *

Rolling Natsuki on her back I didn't want to break the kiss how could I? Sparks came from my mouth as we molded both pairs of lips together. I didn't want to give up the air I had, but I knew time was running out on the kiss we shared. Breaking apart my breath rested on top of hers. Taking a finger I played in her locks slightly, in some kind of attachment to keep Natsuki from freaking out. Either that or it was a nervous habit, seeing as I didn't want Natsuki to run. Personally I was sick of it all running and hiding I was the adult in this partnership I needed to act like it. Staring back at her I smiled slightly as her gaze bore into mine. Licking my lips, I pressed a light kiss on her head.

I was ashamed that I had to leave the contact of her skin so soon, but we needed to talk. It seemed best to let everything out in the open. I just hoped that Natsuki could only understand the fear that I had when it came to her understanding my feelings. But, then again my family was famous for our lack of emotional attachment; whatever I was showing now had to come from my mothers gene-pool. As she let out a sigh she smiled as she was the first to speak taking me off guard quickly. "T-That was wow!" Smiling it was good to know that she felt the same way when it came to our physical connection. "I know right? I can't believe I'm doing this right now, god...I'm so fucking scared." Laughing I knew it was a defense mechanism to hide the fact that I was deathly afraid. As Natsuki took my head she ushered me to rest it on her chest, careful to not put my weight on her fully I listened her heart beat as we stayed that way for a minute.

"You know it's alright to be scared of things really it is. Trust me I know Shizuru, I was...and I still am scared really scared."

"Is that why you and that..."

"Yeah...It is why I wanted to go out to that event with Takeda. I just hate sitting here and you not notice me, I know that you don't think Shizuka is a mistake. I just don't want you to think of me as the same. I want to be there for you and actually give this co-parent thing a try between us I mean." As she blushed I couldn't help myself when it came to the joy I was feeling when it came to what she was asking. Doing the first thing I could do I nodded. "R-Really..."

"Yeah really..." As she smiled she kissed me once more earning shock from me, smiling I nuzzled her cheeks getting off of her I needed a shower and bad. That and my new fuel was restored as I wanted to get this move on as soon as possible. "Wait where are you going I thought we were having a moment here," asked Natsuki sitting up on her elbows.

"Ara we are my dear teenage dream, but there are some important things we have to do around this place. Like for one we need to pick out a bed for Shizuka and your going to help me do that."

"Really can't I just sleep in like I normally do? I mean half of my stuff is back at home and all that Shizuka has is with me. I mean all of the stuff from my apartment well I got rid of it, well furniture and stuff." Taking out a long-sleeved olive green thermal and black long cargo pants, my mood turned solemn. "You know I'm sorry for all of that, with you losing your place and all."

"No it's not like that Shizuru, besides if all of this never happened **we** wouldn't be here today right?" Blushing at the comment of "we" It had me think of something seeing as something within my chest budded and blossomed. Playing it off by shooting a smile her way, I wondered to what exactly did she mean. Adding up all the intel I could all I knew was Natsuki's behavior seemed to navigate like the weather depending on what I did or didn't do. I needed to escape and talk to Nao that was the only way I could try to figure out this thing I was in. I didn't want to get my hopes up of me being Natsuki's girlfriend if she meant something else totally opposite. I was so use to being the odd person out that this seemed like a dream.

"Y-Yea...we wouldn't I-I'm going to head to the shower now."

"Ok do you need me to wash your back?"

"N-No I'm fine I got it." Running down the small hall I closed the door pressing my back against it. Taking out my phone I texted Nao alerting her to tell Mai about my situation. I knew Nao meant well, but for matters of girls hearts Mai was the best candidate when it came to understanding. I felt bad seeing as I just saw Nao a few hours ago, but really she wasn't needed it was Mai I was after. I just hoped she would wasn't to disgusted with me when she found out.

 _ **Trap and Release**_

"Liking the men's thermal makes your muscles pop Shizuru." Blushing I took my seat as Mai handed me a latte taking a sip it was exactly how I liked it. Biting my lip a bit after I took my mouth off the cup. I only had so much time with Mai before duty called at home. I was on a time limit making me give permission for Nao to tell Mai my secret I knew if Mai came prepped it would cut some of the nerve racking tension out. Really my only worry was getting a bad text back from either Mai or Nao. As I drove over here only to look at my phone as it received a positive text from Mai stating that she took a whole day off for this moment; the support was really uplifting. "So Nao told me everything that she could, and as much as I want to slap your face off for not telling me first. I'm not seeing as I can't resist a good love story."

"Ara you might slap my face off right now after I tell you the rest."

 _ **Trap and Release**_

 _ **"**_ You idiot your in love with the mother of your child and now you don't know your relationship status with her!" Hiding my head under my arms and keeping low no one was around, but I didn't need my story coming out to walkers that passed by. "Shhh keep it down will you?" As she held her hands in the air she spoke, "Fine I'll tone it down, but I want to know it all." Lifting my head, I sighed. Really this was what I needed a nice talk with someone my age; although, Mai's whimsical nature took over her age-like wisdom from time to time. As she smiled and leaned back sipping her coffee, she gave a cocky smirk picking the back of her mouth with the tip of her tongue before speaking. "I'm so happy I took the day off for this,"commented with a laugh.

"Really Mai not you too, I mean I had Nao tell you because I could use some adult advise and your a good friend."

"Yes I am a great friend, and I totally understand really I do. I mean although Natsuki and my Nao are two years apart they still are teens."

"Yeah I know, things are so different now. I mean so many labels they have and I know that Natsuki is in secondary school still it doesn't stop the tradition that these new teenagers have."

"Well meet her tradition with yours. I mean old school can never go wrong and besides, from what I know and what I'm assuming you have more stumbling blocks ahead of you." Sipping my second latte I burnt my lip a bit taking a napkin and cleaning my bottom lip my voice stumbled a bit as I looked as her inquiringly. "What's that suppose to mean," I asked putting my napkin down.

"How does P-A-R-E-N-T-S sound? I got off lucky to certain extent with Nao's grandmother accepting us. Her mother when we found her, that was a different story. At the time Nao was pregnant and her grandmother just had died it was a tough transition for her. So with my girlfriend at the time being a wise woman that she still is, she had tracked down her mother. By that time Nao's mother had done a three-sixty with her life. Turns out that Nao's mother married some rich pervert snob and all the sudden she had something to say about us." As Mai took out a cigarette it wasn't normal for her to smoke, but this was heavy stuff when it came to Nao. Suddenly I found myself understanding my coworker just a bit more.

As Mai smashed her cigarette she pulled her chair closer to me making me face her serious stare."Look, I don't want to be the negative cloud hangs over all of this. However, from what Nao told me and what you're telling me about Natsuki's parent's it seems like they aren't going to take you lightly. I mean dating a younger woman has it's advantages and I say go for it, but make sure you know the risks. I mean Nao's mother wanted to press charges on kidnapping and get me for some sexual predator shit."

"So those days that you were all..."

"Yep it was me fighting that shit off, lucky for the law in Fuuka and in most countries the age of consent is seventeen."

"I see..."

"Just some armor of information for the upcoming battle. So what about your dad and Akane?" Inwardly slapping my head the past two months came as a blur to me I forgot my dad. I knew my father wasn't emotionally in-tune with anything that had something to do with my relationships and my condition. I wondered how he was going to take being a grandparent. Then there was Akane, her ignorance was something that god even didn't look forward to. Whatever the case I was in deep shit, and I prayed that my Shizuka's face would weather the tide coming in.

* * *

 _ **AN: Well I'll be back in a few days with another chapter now I need to skim over my other story in my Legend of Korra Fandom.**_


	13. Cat and Mouse Part 1

_**AN: Hey everyone I'm sort of sad that you didn't review the day I posted T_T I cried myself to sleep. So please be nice, but in a good way I got to three-hundred reviews so I'm not sad anymore.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime**_

 _ **Warning: None so far at least not to my knowledge, ok I give maybe some typos.**_

* * *

Unlocking the door I couldn't I rubbed my chin a small brisk of hair stayed there. Sighing out loud it was hard and jagged, as the carbon from my lungs collapsed out of me. I needed to shave again something that came up on the regular basis I remembered my first shave and it was from none other than my father. It was strange a father teaching their daughter to shave, I could still remember his uncomfortable looks as he taught me the importance of clean close shave. Still it served its duty to fool everyone in school at that time. Thinking to everything and anything that had to do with my sexuality or my condition he had an uncomfortable look on his face. I guess it was one of the many things he couldn't handle along with the death of my mother. For once I didn't want to see that face on him and with that my choice to be a Fire Fighter would change that or so I thought.

I guess that was where Akane came in, before she was Akane Fujino she was Akane Sugakura high-end Beauty Pageant queen. I really wondered how my father was able to land someone as her. Then again maybe he tried for my sake maybe he tried because he really wanted a girl, or maybe just maybe he wanted my mother back in some small form. Whatever the case Akane in my teenage years tried to drag it out of me. Making me dress up into things that seemed to far out. I found it bad enough the school uniforms were skirts; it was all to overwhelming to try for a feminine appearance on my own time. I just hated the fact, that she never understood and she always had an opinion on something concerning me and her snobby friends kids that were my age as well. I just hopped that Natsuki or I would never push Shizuka in that direction.

I pushed the door open as soon as it could be heard Shizuka came running bending down I opened my arms as she swung her around. My apartment was littered in boxes. Smiling at Natsuki's quickness I owed it to her youth. It was amazing how quick it was for her to pack us up seeing as she only heard about the move only two times. Smiling it was nice to see that Natsuki was just as proactive about this move as I was, but still there were things to talk about. Such as the status of our relationship as well as my parents. Bouncing Shizuka in my arms she smiled as she giggled out loud with my tickles. "Daddy stop it tickles!" Putting her up to sit on my shoulders I smiled. "Ara well if you want daddy to stop tell me what you learned today!"

"Ara Shizuka learned Phy Phy..." Walking into the living room I wanted to know what she learned seeing as she no doubt had her homework on the coffee table. Most of the time, I never checked her homework or what she did. All I knew was Shizuka was a genius and not in the cutesy way that parents would say if their kids stacked up a pile of blocks. Shizuka transferred into levels in education that Natsuki and I never got to. With my High-Shcool diploma and Natsuki well...in the process of obtaining it along with divine luck we were lucky to have little Shizuka. "So what did Shizuka learn in Phy...Phy...was it?"

"She means Physics." With Natsuki coming out she was dressed to kill licking my lips, I didn't want to know what she was dressed for. Then again my blood boiled seeing as I knew where she was going, the realization hitting me like a sack of bricks. As she put Newspaper around a plate to put in a box I look a clearer look, she was wearing a full form fitting black skirt that was to mid thigh. Looking up her breast were full and not to big or small holding the strapless material up perfectly. Over that was a hooded cotton and leather like jacket on her feet were loosened combat boots. Her hair was tied into a high ponytail and light blue- eye-shadow on her eyes and make-up and she smelled great. Pretending to not be annoyed at her attire that wasn't for me I brightened up. "What you learned Physics today Shizuka?"

"Hai...We learned Nu Nu physics..."

"She means Nuclear Physics," answered Natsuki.

"How are you picking up all of this," I asked.

"Well I study it well the basics and we work on it together see..." Finding out Natsuki was in a class above what I was at her age seemed to guilt trip me more. My daughter and the Mother of my child were smarter than me, if I had of known about Shizuka earlier then Natsuki wouldn't be in this mess. Looking two pairs of homework were on the coffee table one with Natsuki's handwriting and Shizuka's cute and colorful but legible handwriting. Shutting my jaw quickly I never noticed this was happening that and maybe with our time schedules, I missed the whole thing. "Oh that's...Interesting well good that daddy has two smart ladies at home."

"Fire daddy like Nu Nu Phy?"

"Ara I wouldn't know since daddy's Kanji is bad, but that's what I have my Zuka for." Tickling her she giggled as I smiled little did I know I felt my actions stopped as I was tickled. Laughing I ran around the house as the two chased me down finally getting me the tackled me to the ground dog piling me. "Hahahaha ok I give I give!"

"Yay we got Fire Daddy," cheered Natsuki as she lifted Shizuka up. Pushing the tears of laughter from my eyes I got a dash of my own medicine. Suddenly the phone ringing took us out of our family moment. From the tone it was Natsuki's phone she passed Shizuka to me we looked at each other then to her as she answered. Listening in, Shizuka wiggled out of my arms going back to her homework. "As I listened in I wanted to know if it was that Takeda jerk."

"Hello...Oh Yeah of course I'm going to be there I wouldn't miss it for the world. I just have to find a sitter for Shizuka." As she looked at me I snarled at the act. It wasn't that I didn't want to watch Shizuka, but I wanted to know what the hell Natsuki was up to. I was angry seeing as I thought from the conversation of earlier she wasn't going. As she looked on at me she bit her lip before speaking,"Hey on that invite can there be a plus one to it? Yeah, well the father of my child is coming too, ok awesome just shoot over the address." As she closed her phone I looked on in disbelief at the offer. "What was that Natsuki?"

"It was nothing I invited you since you had that sour look on your face." I looked at her blandly as a guilty/accusing face popped on Natuski's face. "What...a girl has the right to change her mind that and I needed a ride."

"It's always something isn't fine it can't be helped. I'll take you to that party, but anything happens out of the way we're coming home."

"Fine I promise you wont regret it, now lets change your get up."

"No I'm not changing anything I'm Thirty remember, not Seventeen. Besides don't think for a second I've seen what those skinny jeans do to you guys."

"Fine just change your shirt then, wait I have the prefect shirt for you and it fits."

 _ **Cat and Mouse**_

Getting to the front door of Mai's I was in my black long cargos and boots. Pinching at the tightness of the band shirt looking down at it the name of the band was called Chemical Enhancement. Whatever the hell the punk band shirt said this was annoying, but I was excited seeing as I got to spend time with Natsuki. Still there was more nerve racking problems behind the door we stood in front of. "So are your sure that you can trust these people with our baby?"

"Yes Nao and Mai have their own and they are the only ones that know about Shizuka. As well too I've trusted them with my life before, but seriously Natsuki is it really necessary for you to give Shizuka my phone?" Looking at the phone around my child's neck, Natsuki seemed like a mother worried for her life. I guess it would be necessary seeing as Shizuka and her were always together. Setting a hand to her shoulder I smiled as she nervously looked up at me.

"Natsuki it's going to be alright trust me Shizuka is in great hands."

Just then the door swung open to Mai and a toddler within her arms as well. "Look who's here sweetie friends." Looking at her she was the spitting image of Nao within the lower part of her face, and from the nose upward she contained Mai's eyes and a mixture of both parents hair. "Thanks for taking Shizuka in last minute."

"No promblem Shizuru...Now who is this young woman here?"

"I-I'm Natsuki, Shizuka's mother..."

"So this the the mother of this adorable one here." Shizuka giggled as Mai rubbed her cheeks, smiling from the action Mai put down the child in her arms and us Shizuka. We watched as the two interacted before running off into the house. "Shizuka...Wa-" stopping Natsuki she looked to me as I smiled. "Ara it's going to be alright Natsuki let our baby girl have the fun."

"O-Ok here's my number incase there's any problems, and Shizuka is allergic to cats here's her medication if there is one."

"Oh just like Shizuru, well I assure you there are no cats here." added Mai. As Natsuki looked to me I smiled lightly seeing as my allergies were a thing of non-importance. Starching the back of my head nervously, I cut through with my conversation. "Well we better get going."

"No we better not, this seems much more interesting," smiled Natsuki. As Mai smiled right back at Natsuki I knew I was in the dog house for sure when it came to Mai spilling my secrets. "Oh yes and since there is a change of heart in here, I just made a Lasagna and Nao can go and pick up some beers if your interested and staying over Natsuki,"asked Mai. Natsuki smiled as my palms were pooling oceans of sweat as I was pulled in my non other than Natsuki herself. I needed a drink.

* * *

 _ **AN: Hey sorry for the wait, I've been going through somethings with me moving and all. As well as there is work too that I have to get and go to so yeah. I'll still be updating, but lets get ready for a shocker next chapter.**_


	14. Cat and Mouse Part 2

_**AN: Oh yeah I'm back baby!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime**_

 _ **Warning: None so far at least not to my knowledge, ok I give maybe some typos. SIKE BIG LEMON WARNING!**_

* * *

Dinner by far seemed like the worst experience ever, as Natuski indulged in beer and food and Shizuka with her new friend Yumi. I the once a fearless Fuuka-Firemen was reduced to a kid with bad skin and an over-bite. Although I stopped sleeping with my retainer two years ago, Mai made sure to drag out my deepest secrets to a giggling Natsuki. Regardless of my embarrassment I was proud of the choice that Natsuki made to stay with us. It made my jealously less intense, whatever the case I was happy seeing as I didn't need to wear that stupid shirt anymore trading it with Nao's green Fuuka Department shirt. It fit sorta tight, but whatever the case it made Natsuki pouty the whole night casting my revenge on her for laughing earlier.

My back adjusted on the fold out sofa-couch as Natsuki and I were too drunk to go home as for Shizuka. She took up a bed with her new friend Yumi in her room. With Nao and Mai retreating to their room, the both of us could still hear the giggles that stopped hours ago it seemed that they were up for a little fun. Staring at the ceiling I found it hard to sleep even with the alcohol in my veins to comfort me. As Natsuki's back remained tuned as she slept next to me, I knew she was still up it had been hard for us to sleep seeing as we weren't in the comfort of home. I knew now was as good as any time to tell her how I felt; but I couldn't I was nervous and the fear of rejection hung over like a huge cloud. Opening my mouth still I needed to speak to Natsuki. So many questions came to my mind when it came to her skipping her thing with that punk kid.

Whispering I spoke,"Natsuki...Are you awake?"

"Hmmm..."

"It's nothing never-mind," I spoke getting scared again.

"Well you got me up so what is it?" As Natsuki turned around, she wasn't in her normal get up as she traded her hot outfit for a pair of my gym shorts and shirt that I had in my truck. She rested her head in the crook of my arm seeing as she found comfort in that. "So what's up?" Blushing at the intimacy that we shared it seemed more intense seeing as my feelings were coming out full force. "It's nothing really it is Natsuki." As she climbed on top of me her pussy under her basketball shorts touching my semi-erect cock in my boxers. As she leaned in closer her mouth was on mine instantly just before I could get a taste to move my mouth she rose up. "Really Shizuru you need to start saying what you really feel. But, incase your wondering why I didn't go to that concert. It's simple I love you." Lifting my head up to speak she put her finger to my lips to silence me. As her eyes watered she looked up to the ceiling in a quick moment to fight the on coming emotions. "Look I know I'm just a stupid kid Shizuru. I can barely take care of myself and our daughter, but I really do love you. I feel like I rely on you too much without giving something in return. I felt that way at first seeing as I came into your life without telling you about our daughter and I know you can never return the feelings that I ha-"

Leaning up to kiss her she was now in my lap as I didn't want to let go massaging her lips with my tongue I got her to open for me. My dick was fully-hard as the warmth of her pussy grew hotter. Breaking apart her forehead rested on mine as she took her hand through my hair it was relaxing. "So that's why you never went to the concert tonight?"I watched as Natsuki nodded her head. "N-Natsuki I feel the same way, I love you too really I do." Kissing her harshly I couldn't hold it in flipping her over I ended up pulling off my boxers. As we continued with Natsuki kissing me I placed my hands under her shirt. Teasing her nipples she moaned out. "T-Take off my pants Shizuru please."

"N-No not until you say your mine." Growing possessive, I couldn't help myself seriously I needed to hear all of this from Natsuki's lips. I needed some sort of security if I had that, I could shoot my load into her with no effort at all. I knew that I wanted to shoot a load in her, but how Natsuki felt about it was different. I wanted this all she needed to do was say it. Trying to keep as quite as I could seeing as we were in Nao and Mai's house I knew I had to be quick. Liftng up Natsuki's shirt my mouth placed it's self on her rock hard nipples. As I sucked on she moaned harder, lifting my head and covering my hand over her mouth I spoke panting all the way. "Shhhh Natsuki we have to be quite. Now are you going to be mine?" Taking my hand from her mouth slowly she panted before kissing me lightly as our forehead kissed once again. "Y-Yes Shizuru I'll be yours just please make it stop."

Obeying her wish my lips came back down to my lovers nipples sucking on them she tangled her hands in my hair. As I dipped my hands in her pants I slid them off, there was no time to waste I didn't want to. Feeling her again she was much fuller and more steady since the last time our bodies met. Maybe that could've been a dead give away if I wasn't so drunk that night. Slipping her pants off I spread her legs pulling her up to me more as I began to eat her out. I knew that this would cause us to be exposed if Natsuki gave away her voice loudly, but I intended to keep her as quiet as possible. As she moaned low I licked her clit as she twitched silently, before repeating faster to her swollen clit. As her legs clenched up on the sides of my head, I knew she came as the hot fluid came in my mouth. It was sweeter than the last time I tasted Natsuki really had grown. In the middle of coming down from her orgasm I used my opportunity to reach into my pants.

Once again I took out a condom, unfortunately for me I didn't know what Natsuki felt about having another child. Shizuka was a gift, but still I felt bad for her not having anyone else to play with and I wanted to give her that. Sliding it on I felt redistricted and I hated it I really did. Still this wasn't about me it really wasn't it was about us. As Natsuki panted her shirt up her nipples hard to the air, her mound near my condom covered cock she was beautiful. "You're a wonder you know that Natsuki?" As she continued to pant I bent down pressing out bodies close her breast on mine. My tip close by her entrance nuzzling my nose against hers it sparked her up. As she rubbed my cheeks and chin in her hand she licked my lips slowly before I took over her mouth with mine while sliding my cock in her tight and extremely wet hole. I felt some of the warmth of Natsuki's pussy, but not the wetness. As well as to make matters worse the condom felt tight and annoying for my length. Pumping in and out I felt a little bit seeing as she was moaning.

Going faster I started to feel more, as she moaned on the bed creaked hard as she moaned out. Kissing her I needed her quiet seeing as my cock now was into the motions making the sofa-bedn squeal. Although the restrictions were annoying as I pumped faster; I stopped suddenly still connected to Natsuki she kissed me before speaking. "H-Hey why did you stop? I-Is it because of the condom?" Lifting up an eyebrow, it was strange to know how she knew about me putting on a condom. "H-How did you..." Giving a typical Shizuru your an idiot look, I had to remember that her pussy was connected to her just like my cock was connected to me. "Ara I'm Kannin na I didn't mean to think of you as just a vagina...Ara I'm not good with words when I'm like this I love you?"

"No your acting like a vagina right now take it off and fuck me like you want me. Unless you don't want to there's only been you just you in these years. I love you as well,"blushed Natsuki. "Ara the same for me, and I just don't want to fuck you, but since we are short for time and noise level needs to be kept to a low. I feel like a failure since we can't make love the way we want to." Sliding out reluctantly, I pulled off the condom, before plunging in moaning out a low a growl. Her vagina was tight and hot, she was right it was just as my cock remembered. Lifting her up I was on my two feet and Natsuki's legs wrapped around my waist our breast together. My cock connected fully and inwardly into Natsuki's pussy so far it was to the base. As my ten inch length surrounded by her tight wet young warm hole I was surprised and happy how much my Natsuki could take. It felt nice to really **actually** feel not to be conned into feeling by a piece of rubber over my dick. Grabbing her hips as Natsuki wrapped her arms around the back of my neck tighter, I bounced her up and down as I maintained my standing balance. My back was killing me, but it felt so good as Natsuki ran lines down my back. Pumping up into the warm hot cushions in her inner walls. I bit my lip knowing that my sexual experience lacked over the last few years and I did not want to cum early. As Natsuki's pussy pulsed and tightened on me I felt her hips move and bounce back pumping and milking my cock.

Feeling my back in pain I turned both of us around stopping and placing Natsuki's back on the sliding door glass to the outer porch area. Biting her shoulder she clawed her hands in my back as I pumped hard into her. "Ara can you take it Natsuki," I asked licking the shell of her ear as I pumped. My shirt was soaked and Natsuki's nails grinding on my fresh did nothing, but turn me on even more. "Ahhhh Shizuru fuck me harder I wanna come," she whispered hotly as she held on to my head her nails from my back. Pumping faster I was amazed at my own speed feeling something in her folds deep pounding and getting relaxed I wanted to get rough. Pumping harder and deeper she Natsuki moaned louder, pumping in the motions I knew where my cock had been pointing to and it was to her G-Spot. As my skin slapped against hers reminding us both of the speed that we were going, I covered Natsuki's moans with my mouth. Wanting to make her cum in bed I moved us over to it, I was drenched in sweat by this time and Natsuki was no better. Pumping harder with shorter thrusts her seventeen-year old heated cavern was too much for me milking me. I knew some pre-cum had gotten in her from earlier, but I wanted more in her and at the rate she milked me it was going to happen.

Now as I was on my peak and Natsuki was as well. It was time for the million dollar question did she want me to cum in her tight now pounded out hole? Breaking apart from our thousandth kiss I looked into her eyes we didn't need to vocalize the question. "Ahhhh S-Shizuru cum...ahhh..." Going faster the bed creaked harder turning me on even more as I grunted. "N-Natsuki ughhh..." Spilling in her I felt my hot cum spill out of her and go in her as I pumped three hard times. Amazed at how much cum I had to give Natsuki; I was shocked at the results I got from a whole year of holding my cum in. As my cock twitched it still was hard switching positions and pulling out her warmth. I needed to remind myself quickly I was going back in as I felt disappointed for leaving Natsuki's seventeen-year old cum-drenched pussy-hole. We both gathered into a spooning position as I kissed her back neck. Slipping my cock gently in her wet pulsing folds I gave small rocks as I lured her and me to sleep. Not caring about nudity I just hoped that we got up early to slip on some pants before things got strange in Nao and Mai's place.

* * *

 ** _AN: Oh yeah I put you guys in the mood for it huh? Read and Review..._**


	15. Cat and Mouse Part 3

_**AN: Hey thank you for the reviews, yes the the sex chapter was shorter I'm trying to get my lemon writing down with the making love scenes. Really to be honest I can't really write a good love making scene seeing as I've never been in love.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime**_

 _ **Warning: None so far at least not to my knowledge, ok I give maybe some typos.**_

* * *

Hearing the door open I popped up slipping up my pants sweat from hours ago came on my body again. "Natsuki wake up!" As she moaned and stirred before popping up as well. "As she looked for her pants they were on the far end of the room in the corner. As she stumbled my shirt hung on her like a dress turning around to the foot steps around the corner it was none other than Shizuka in Yumi's PJ's. "Shizuka baby your up." As Natsuki turned around she forgot her pants as she scooped up Shizuka in her arms as Mai came down she was the first seeing as Nao worked a shift recently. Nervous at her state of dress Natsuki gulped as Mai came down with Yumi in her arms a bouncing ball in her arms as well. As Natsuki put Shizuka down since her wiggling in her arms signaled her to put her down to play with her friend. As Yumi dragged Shizuka back upstairs to play I focused on us two. Silence came over us as nothing could be heard only Mai lifted a careful eyebrow at Natsuki's attire.

"Seems like there was some fun." Blushing I couldn't come up with an excuse for what happened I had sex on my best friends sofa bed. Looking to Natsuki she smirked as I didn't get anything that went on in front of me. "No Mai no fun just sleep," said Natsuki with a smile. "Hmmm pants are off seems like one hell of a sleep and Shizuru's sweaty." Mentally I was biting my nails at the scene in front of me what was going to happen now? "As we both know Shizuru is always sweaty I'm always washing her shirts. I don't blame her it was sorta hot last night, thus the missing pants on my end." As I looked in between the two women. I didn't know what caused me to look from them, maybe it was the yellow condom on the floor next to the bed shinning brightly. Kicking it under the bed fully, there was no way that we could be caught after the bold lie Natsuki told.

"Ara, well we've solved out everything I'm sweaty, Natsuki was hot last night thus the lack of pants, and your cooking breakfast right Mai," I explained quickly. As Mai gave a look over to me I smiled as she dropped the subject. "Alright then its fine as long as you help me Shizuru. Natsuki you don't mind helping the girls clean up no doubt Yumi is teaching Shizuka the art of waking up Nao. Most likely if it our daughter leading the expedition Nao is in for trouble," commented Mai. As Natsuki ran up stairs we could see a hint of her behind, slapping my head we had blown it. As Mai crossed her arms she smiled then laughed, raising my eyebrow at the sudden action I waited for her to relax. "Really Shizuru you thought I was going to believe that story."

"Ara how did you figure it out?"

"One, we have an air conditioning in the corner that you know how to work. Two, Natsuki showing her ass literally was a dead give away. Three, well your dick was up and at attention the whole time. You love her a lot don't you?" Nodding silently, I didn't want to talk about the list of concerns I had when it came to my new feelings. I knew I could talk to Mai freely now since she knew of my secret and we somewhat were in the same boat. "Come on you lets make this breakfast, I know Nao and you eat like horses." As she trailed off to the kitchen I gathered the condom trash up following tot he kitchen and dumping it into the trash. Walking to the sink and washing my hands Mai was already setting up as she tossed me a dish towel. "Now when did you hook up and whats the status of you two now?"

"L-Last night and she's my girlfriend I guess," I responded evenly.

"You guess! Damn it Shizuru clueless much? Look your the alpha in this relationship you should know your status."

"The Alpha...What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about your the head of the family! You need to assert yourself!"

"I-I dont know if I can do that," I stammered.

"Why not!"

"I don't know, maybe I want to give her a chance to change her mind."

"That crazy girl isn't changing her mind."

"How do you know?"

"Come on, that girl couldn't stop talking about how in love she was with you; when she saw your drunk ass in that Cabinet Club."

"That's a lie..."

"No it I swear to you she even planned her and your wedding that girl is deep in love with you." As I took out a slab of bacon and started cutting Mai began to whisk the eggs. Blushing at the thought of getting married to Natsuki seemed exciting and scary, I mean she was young and me pretty old. I knew that marriage would be in my plan if there ever was an opportunity, but it seemed like I couldn't process it now that Natsuki was here maybe I was scared of her. As I got silent the chopping of my blade could be heard as Mai tossed in her eggs. "You know your mothers wake is in a couple of weeks." With bangs hiding my eyes. I felt a hole in my heart as I wanted to cry seeing as Shizuka could never see her grandmother or my wedding. As Mai rubbed my back she knew how hard it was for me not to have a mother. "Look I know this is hard for you and it's eating you up, but I don't like to think that Shizuka is gone I mean she's here and she's your daughter."

Knowing that Mai was into the whole reincarnation thing. Although a part of me thought what Mai said, it made sense and it gave me some comfort when it came to my mother. "Ara well I guess it makes sense seeing as Natsuki never knew my mother's name and she just named my daughter my mothers name out the blue."

"What really?"

"Yeah said she had a dream and she never wanted to forget me and the name just clicked."

"Yea that had to be your mother giving a sign, but why would she come to Natsuki?" Mai was fully endorsed in this paranormal experience I just thought it to be a fluke, but somewhere I wanted to believe what she was asking. "Maybe I wasn't picking up the phone at the time," I joked. Mai gave a slight chuckle to my joke. "Whatever the case I didn't want to think about it and I didn't know how Natsuki felt about meeting my family. As Natsuki came down with a groggy Nao she looked annoyed at Yumi as she held an empty cup as her face was drenched in water with Natsuki laughing behind her and Shizuka looking. "I'm up...I swear it's like there is some kind of trade off going on here." Laughing at I couldn't help myself when it came to everything and I couldn't wait to get back to work. _Wait she said trade off! I think that's it!_

"Nao..."

"Yeah..."

"I gotta speak to you privately."

* * *

As we sat out on the patio it was cold seeing as morning just started, I really needed a shower to start the day. However, this was on my mind even more so pacing around I spoke out loud as I remembered the cases. "Trade off don't you get it Nao!"

"Wait slow down Lieutenant, what's going on!"

"It's Reito it always was, he's trading off!"

"You mean..."

"He's been talking to or in contact with the companies or the arsonist. From the insurance policies that they are collecting they're lining their pockets!"

"Wait...Wait...Slow down Lieutenant Smiles, as much as I believe you there is one problem. That is the detection machines and from what we can see doesn't state foul play."

"Maybe not to the naked eye, down to take a trip to a hardware store," I smiled.

"I thought you never would ask Lieutenant."

* * *

"So you want me to take your truck," Natsuki asked with a lifted and skeptical eyebrow.

"Yeah I mean I'm going to go with Nao on an errand and we're taking her truck. I mean that's what girlfriends do right? Or boyfriends or I don't know. Ara I sound like an idiot, I mean we don't have to exclusive damn it! I'm what errr...I'm saying is you want go ou-" Shutting me up with a kiss I stopped my stumbling.

"Yes I do...uhhh I mean yes I will be your girlfriend, not your wife I mean I want to one... _day_..." Laughing there was truth to Mai's comments from earlier giving a peck to her cheek I slipped the car keys in her hand. "Oh this seems like something I could get use to,"commented Natsuki. As Shizuka came out of the door to the drive way, she begged to be picked up by Natsuki. As she picked her up I gave a big hug and kiss to the both of them before slipping into Nao's truck.

Getting in Nao looked on as she laughed at me, raising an eyebrow to Nao and her laughter. I didn't see what was so funny, know that she was on the verge of crying as she hugged Yumi and Mai. "What's so funny?"

"You know what's funny, your whipped Lieutenant. Think about it you gave your truck to a teenager when most of us at station never even took the car around the corner. You whipped alright and to a hot teen no less."

"Ara shut up and just drive, besides I just want Zuka and her to get home safe."

"I heard that, now why are going to the hardware store?"

"One word Blacklight."

* * *

 ** _AN: Well whats going to happen next._**


	16. Time and Fact Part 1

_**AN: Hey thank you for the reviews. Well I'm going to be honest with you this story will be coming to a close soon seeing as it was to be a short story in the first place. Really this was my come back story I will try to complete my other stories. Now on for the News I have when it comes to other works. I will be working on a new story called Demons of Paradise. I can't tell you what the plot is going to be, but I have a feeling you will like it.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime**_

 _ **Warning: None so far at least not to my knowledge, ok I give maybe some typos.**_

* * *

As we got into the hardware store it wasn't saturated with costumer's, thanks to everyone being off for some sort of spring-break. As we looked for what we needed Nao followed as I could tell she needed to know what I was up to. Getting to the isle that I needed I placed the items I needed into the the basket as Nao looked on. As I pushed the cart finally impatience got to Nao as she stepped in front of the cart."Whoa whoa lets slow this down. What the hell is all of this?" Smiling it was obvious what I was collecting, it was the only way I could prove my case. "It's our proof..."

"What do you mean its our proof."

"I didn't think of it before then it clicked. We did all of the physical tests when it came to the starting of the fires."

"Yeah that's cause Reito the tight ass says it costs money."

"Yeah which means he's up to something if we did not do the chemical testing who's to say that chemicals are used in the fires. Which leads to these."

"Lights...I hope you know that this still isn't connecting Shizuru. As well as even if we could even test for chemicals it had to have evaporated by now."

"Yes under normal circumstances but remember, all chemicals leave a trail. Remember back in training the three necessary things you need to start a fire. Concentration of flammable, air and..."

"Source of ignition," Nao finished.

"So those chemicals are the source of ignition."

"Its a long shot, but its better than writing "faulty wiring," in the reports."

"Exactly. Think about it, the buildings were all new buildings nothing old. If you were an owner of a new building and you took out an insurance policy on the place. You would get the best you have to offer and some places offer bonuses for first time policy holders. Then fast forward to the future the policy doubles. Notice all the buildings were new and none of them had been up for more than four years. So when it's time to renew the policy they start the arson sometimes they will start early to throw off a trail."

"So when the policies end , they set the fires? Still if the pattern is so easy to see that these assholes are here to get insurance money. Then why haven't they been locked up?"

"One word Reito...All there is to do is find a link with the fires and what he has to do with it."

"Simple its a pay off...Look we are going to need more help on this." As Nao hit her phone she called a number as I looked at the new hammers they had on sale. I know I was going to be in a bigger apartment still I felt like I needed power tools my imagination wondered off to building Shizuka her first princess castle. Smiling to myself knowing my daughter she would want me to build her a bookshelf. As Nao got off the phone it seemed like she had something we were no detectives still it would be nice if we got a trusted opinion. However with this thing, we had to keep on our toes about this seeing as we didn't know who or what Reito had paid off. "Ok no answer, lets get these lights and take it from here."

As we walked to the check out area we waited in line as now the tables were turned as I wanted to know where and what we were doing in the next hour. Getting our supplies I got into the car seeing as I didn't want to ask in front of everyone as well as we didn't know who or what could be following. Looking back for the fourth time we got into the truck. "Don't worry we aren't being followed, but I don't blame you for wondering. I mean we are dealing with people that commit felonies on a professional level. That's why we aren't going to the police with this one."

"Why not we usually work with them."

"Yeah, but there could be an inside guy that handles these cases and is personally getting paid from Reito. I mean that's why nothing has been able to get solved. Someones in there pulling the strings for Reito. That's why I have a friend that can solve this out. The sooner I get answers the better, but all I know is I'll be damned if I'm getting in another fire and Yumi grows up without me. I carried her with me for nine-months and I'm not losing that or any future time with her."

"I know I feel the same about Shizuka."

"I'll right then lets solve this case out."

* * *

Getting to the place we needed to the buildings were sketchy and filled with some sort of chaos from local druggies to just regular bums. I prayed that I would stay in work so Natsuki and mostly Shizuka could never see this kind of life. Thinking to what Natsuki said back when we first met and the fact of how late I was when it came to finding out abouy Shizuka. It made me think how much she had seen and lived in when it came to places like this. As well as the fact that I could see why Natsuki was so shaken up about leaving Shizuka alone. For this it made me more grateful for running into Natsuki and Shizuka when I did. Biting my lip I was scared on how to be a good parent or a good partner to Natsuki both situations were new to me. Still I got the hang of being with Shizuka, but still there was Natsuki.

"Look I know the place is sketchy as fuck. But at best, my main man Yamada knows how to get what we need."

"N-No it's not like that really it's not."

"Then whats wrong then?"

"Nothing just thinking to somethings that Natsuki said..."

"What things..."

"You know stuff like how life was for her and Shizuka before I came into the picture. Getting a look at these kinds of places helps me to get an understanding of what Shizuka and Natsuki went through."

"Look you can't beat yourself up about that. I mean Shizuka is a bright child and she has a great daddy and mommy. Shizuka loves the ground you walk on and Natsuki is a head over hills for you."

"Still it can't erase things like this. I mean Shizuka should've been in a much better situation than this."

"I know you mean well with what you say, but who knows? Shizuka might come out strong for it when she gets older. I mean she's got Nasuki in her as well as you." As we both got out I followed her in the building my guard up at the surroundings due my earlier paranoia. As we walked up the square spiral like stairs I thought about what Nao said. "Yeah your right. Maybe it's just me I mean seriously I haven't even came to terms to how I'm going to break the news to my father."

"Well your going to have to soon Shizuka has the right to see her other side of the family." As we got the door I didn't comment seeing as Nao was right. Shizuka wasn't some sort of dirty secret and nor was Natsuki I knew that I had to get this over with. As Nao looked over to me as we faced the door she spoke. "Now when we get in let me do the talking this guy gets off on getting information to call you out."

"Why does he do that?"

"Cause the fucker is a paranoid fuck, he crossed some Russians over a lifetime back. He managed to get out with his life, but the shit really screwed up his mind. Still he's the guy you want when you need information if you willing to trade for it."

"Wait he doesn't take money then what does he take?" As Nao took out a thick envelope I wondered what it was I just hoped I wasn't in a drug situation. Before I could ask she knocked on the door. At first it was quite before Nao knocked harder. "COME ON YAMADA YOU LAZY FUCK! I KNOW YOUR IN THERE!" Just then the door opened chain in place as only a partial piece of of his face remained exposed. "What the fuck are you doing here Nao I told you to make an appointment," he hissed out. "Well I'm sorry I couldn't get my hands on a fucking disposable phone at this moment this is sort of an emergency situation."

"I dont want anything to do with it." Just as he closed the door I placed my foot in the door stopping his action. I knew Nao told me not to speak, but I needed to these were our jobs and I really didn't see the risk that his paranoia crafted. "Look we aren't asking for much just a bit of information that's all...please..." As he looked on at us he bit his lip at my pleading face this needed to work. Out of everything I could think of this was of the highest importance. It was for the sake of my job, but mainly it was for Shizuka and the love of my life sitting at home.

* * *

 _ **AN: Hello and to all I encourage you to read and review yay!**_


	17. Time and Fact Part 2

_**AN: Hey everyone I'm not dead just updating my other stories that's all. Now where were we in this little tale of tales. Yes Reito's downfall, lets see to that now onwards.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime**_

 _ **Warning: None so far at least not to my knowledge, ok I give maybe some typos.**_

* * *

As I looked around and grimaced, the place was littered with trash from all over. From old ramen bowls to only pizza boxes then finally mold in unknown places. This whole place needed two years worth of cleaning. I could tell he wasn't one for going out either that or the paranoia got the best of him. Glancing at all of this and they way he lived the strike of doubt came into my stomach. There also were dangers when it came to this kind of work we both were opening doors that we had absolutely no clue what rested behind them. This whole situation reminded me of a Lion-Tamer sticking his head into a lions mouth. We didn't know how Reito would react if he were exposed by us or what danger that meant for our families. I only hoped that Yamada and Nao knew what they were doing. Getting a text from Natsuki I smiled seeing as she needed me to call her. Thinking to everything I owed her a call seeing as I ran out to leave her with the pieces and punishment of Mai and her questioning.

Calling the phone I smiled as it quickly picked up. As I could hear the giggles of Shizuka on the other end of the line, I could hear as Natsuki fumbled the phone to get a clear line to pick up. "About time you called, Shizuka and me were getting worried ." Smiling I took the phone into my other hand. "Ara really my girls miss me that much?"

"Yeah we do, but we aren't the only ones that miss you it seems like our guest your father misses you too." Nearly dropping my phone I was shocked at what I heard. My father had came to see me, biting my lip this was not the way I wanted my father to meet his grandchild. "Shizuru, are you there?" Straightening my throat my eyes regained moister before clearing my throat. "Ara, is my father still there with you now?"

"No he left, you have his eye's Shizuka and you I mean. It took everything for me not to fall over myself, he's handsome for his age. It seems like Shizuka is going to have trouble with her dates when she gets older." Twitching my eye really I knew that Natsuki was teasing, but it was strange the affect my father had on all women alike. However, I was more annoyed at my little girl dating when the time was right .Thinking back to the spell my father had on women, it had been awhile since I'd seen him, from Natsuki's gushing it was nice to know he still had the moves. Still something about his ex-model wife got my dad he still was smitten with her as if it were the day they first met. I knew my Father could have any woman he wanted, but he choose her, shaking my head I needed to set my grief aside. This was about Shizuka relating to her grandparents. Personally I didn't care about myself, but I was not going to let **her** cast down Shizuka. "S-So what did he want?"

"I don't know what he wanted it seemed as if he were in the neighborhood. It got strange when I answered the door, it wasn't until Shizuka came to the door he knew. But, long story short he invited us out to dinner tonight, I declined."

"Oh..."

"Shizuru...Did you not tell your father about us and Shizuka?"

"Ara, what makes you say that?"

"Well for one when he dropped over here he looked shocked and he didn't know our daughters name. Look I'm not judging you for not telling him. I'm sure you needed time to come to your own reasoning for not telling him. That's why Shizuka and I are going to sit this one out."

"But, Natsuk-"

"Don't Natsuki me Shizuru. Look sweetie, you have to think on somethings when it comes to this. I mean up until five months ago you thought you were alone, now you have a family and a hot sexy girlfriend that misses you." Hearing the purr in Natsuki's voice made me want to pop a tent, but I knew from where I was right now I couldn't. As well as now was not the time nor place to conduct phone-sex. "Ara I know, but me and my father have never been the warmest of people."

"You were pretty warm to me when we first met, you were shy and angry but warm. As well as when your father saw Shizuka, I could tell he wanted to cry. Shizuru...Maybe things changed."

"Yeah for Shizuka which I'm fine with, but him and I...we're different. A lot of it has to do with my mother and me. Ugh there's no helping it I'll go, but only this is for Shizuka nothing more nothing less."

"Ok so I'll see you in an hour or two?"

"Hai, I wouldn't want to be late for my death sentence with my father."

"Don't say that Shizuru, who knows things could change."

"How are you going to convince me that things are going to change?"

"Well I can either tell you with my mouth to you or tell you with my body," Natsuki purred again. It was official I wanted to mary this woman this crazy crazy teenage woman. Just then Nao came into the kitchen where I somehow found myself in the process of my conversation. "Ara your mouth is connected to your body my sweet Natsuki, I will see you in the next two hours?"

"Hai...Fine go pay detective, my smart-ass."

"You love it, kiss Shizuka for me."

"You know I do and I will..." With that I hung up although I didn't want to leave the phone I really needed to hear Shizuka's voice. I knew I would know how my father progressed if I heard her experience with my father. Still things were different with her than it was for me, I killed my own mother the love of my father's life when my existence entered this world. Then for me to come out the way I did not being the embodiment of the woman he lost I knew it was traumatizing for him. Really things were best kept under wraps, I don't think we had much to say. As Nao looked over my shoulder as I hung up my phone, I had to get back to business. "Who was that?"

"Natsuki..." I crossed my arms as I leaned on the nearby wall as I thought. "What now?"

"My father came over..."

"What does he know about Shizuka."

"He didn't until today and he wants to meet up for a dinner with us so he can talk."

"I'm sure that you should be fine, I mean you got Natsuki there right?"

"Well she's not going."

"What wh-"

"No it's alright Natsuki she maybe young, but she makes a lot of sense."

"Its about your mother right?"

"Hai along with other issues growing up, but what can I say I'm a Fujino not that my name carries to much weight around."

"Tch...Your father was the best Firemen around and you are too. What do you mean you have no weight my ass you don't." Shaking my head and lightly smiling Nao knew how to lighten the load on the conversation. "Its not that simple, I was suppose to be a girl the girl that my father wanted so he could remember the woman he once loved."

"That's bullshit if you ask me." Snapping my head up from the dirty titled floor, my next reaction was to get angry. I know it wasn't right still I didn't want to hear the truth. "What do you know about it," I snapped back. "I may not know what its like to be in your body, but your analogy is bullshit. Any father that wants their child to be like anyone else well they are the wrong ones. Ask yourself Shizuru? How is correcting your anatomy or wishing upon a star to correct it going to make you anymore like your mother?"

"I don-"

"That's right you don't know. You know why its because your mother took the time to give you her love to create someone like you that's truly unique. I think your mother knew that, that's why she had no problems giving up her life for you."

"What do you mean giving up her life?" As Nao bit her lip I wanted to know what happened rushing over and gripping her shoulders she lightly winced. "I read through your file well more like I Yamada passed through it just now and I read. From the medical records your mother knew about your body from the start. Many of the doctors told her if she were to deliver she would die, she told them to go ahead with it your father never knew about it. According to the doctors reports she had never seen a Mother so devoted... I'm sorry to sneak around you like that I just thought you should know." As she broke out of my hold to head into the other room I was too weak to sob into her. I wanted to break down right then and there. Walking to the sink I leaned over it shaking and lightly sobbing. I really missed my mother.

* * *

 _ **AN: Well This was an emotional chapter never have I wrote about someone missing a mother from the very beginning. Lets hope Shizuru can find some courage to face her father when it comes to telling her feelings. Then there is the evil stepmother comes in lets hope Shizuru and her father can mend whatever they need to in time. Now I know there is no Natsuki and Shizuru in this scene there will be mid way next scene I promise.**_


	18. Time and Fact Part 3

_**AN: Read and Review**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime**_

 _ **Warning: None so far at least not to my knowledge, ok I give maybe some typos.**_

* * *

I was nervous as I straightened my tie although it was loose enough it felt so tight. My armpits felt like swampy wetness as I knocked on the door. Finally in over ten years I was home, it was small nothing too large my father liked to be modest. As for my stepmother there was nothing I had to say to her all I could do was bite down my emotions. Right now the only thing pushing me to this doorstep was Natsuki and a constant fear. I was scared pulling up that file from Yamada seemed to make my fear into a reality. Everything was there Reito's and his ties to the city were more deeper than I knew. Whatever dirty business he was in everyone within the underworld knew about it. With Nao wanting me to turn the information in to the Police it was sorta hard to do that since Reito had some of the Fuuka officers in his pocket.

All I had to do was come into contact with the government. Contacting the Police seemed to be a waste and I didn't want to put Shizuka or Natsuki in danger if the file fell into the wrong hands. The best way to deliver this message was personally, still I needed to get into contact with the department; that was if Reito's venom hadn't sunk into them as well. Whatever it was it seemed like I was sitting on dangerous information I needed to play this as wisely as I could that was the reason why I needed to connect. I had Shizuka to look after as well as Natsuki, I wanted to make sure that if anything happened they would be taken care of. Still that's why this trip was needed without them, there were things I needed to clear out. Knocking on the door, I knew the lights were on much to my horror. Everything within me wanted the lights to be off, but how could they since my father was expecting me.

With the door opening the fake smile of my Akane Yoshino, or as the marriage license said Akane Fujino. As she came up she hugged me tightly I really couldn't stand this woman. My body remained stiff, I didn't like this woman touching me everything felt clammy and just wrong. With her hugging me I knew my father was right around the corner, she only showed me affection when my father was around. With my father being a Firefighter himself it left him with a lot of time at the station and plently of time for Akane to tell me how horrible I really was. Glancing at my father he had come out of the kitchen wiping his hands with a paper towel as our eyes met.I looked to my father in a button down blue shirt, I realized I was over dressed. Whatever the case I was here for business that much Natsuki stated when she dressed me earlier. Pulling Akane off of me I couldn't help, but feel like I needed a shower.

"Shizuru..."

"Father..." There wasn't any motion for us to hug with Akane's hand on my shoulder I wanted to shrug it off. The silence was thick as Akane was the first to speak. "Come in Shizuru dinner is almost ready." Walking in I stood at the doorway I felt so off without Natsuki I knew that she would be able to break the ice. With Akane slipping into the kitchen it left my father and me alone the grandfather clock in the living room ticking away. "So how's retirement," I asked. With a small faint smile directed to me I stayed quiet smiling. "Follow me..." With Akane putting her head out she finally spoke. "Awww Kai dinner is almost ready Shizuru doesn't want to see that old thing."

"It is fine Akane, it will pass the time right Shizuru?"

"Hai..."

Walking down to the garage my father switched on the lights, with myself not being into cars too much I looked at the junk in front of me. From what it was it looked to be a nineteen seventy-six Camaro it was old and rusted with the hood up I noticed the work my father did so far. It was impressive although I wasn't a grease rat when it came to cars I respected the work my father did. As he sat down at his tool desk he took out a cigar, knowing that Akane hated him smoking it was my father's thing to sit in the garage and have a smoke along with a beer. Just as I predicted he leaned down to the mini fridge he took out two bottles of beer, handing me one I cracked open the top drinking a swig. Placing a hand in my pocket I heard my father speak, "What do you think?"

"It's coming along well, when do you think you'll be finished?"

"Hopefully before my granddaughter is a teenager." Wincing I walked right into that one there was nothing I could say he had seen Shizuka and that was who I was here for. This time my father was looking at me finally looking me, meeting his eye I straightened my back before speaking. "Hopefully you can finish in time so you can take her for a ride. She likes the truck, but I can see her peeking at a muscle car or two on the road when I take her to school."

"Hmmm girls got taste."

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about her, really I just found out about her to be honest."

"That girl that answered the door is that..."

"She's Shizuka's mother..."

"Kind of young don't you think?"

"It's complicated..."

"Complicated, you mother use to say that. Hell at the time she was sixteen and I was twenty-seven when I asked her to run off and marry me. Seems like you're the same as us, you with that girl. Well, for what it's worth you need to marry her and do what's right. Otherwise Natsuki seem's like a great match for you your mother was the same way with me as well." Shocked that my father would talk about my mother so openly it felt like some kind of ice barrier was being broken. I wanted to speak we needed to talk and hash everything out too long had things gone on too long I was away. "I-I'll try my best."

"So why isn't Shizuka with us tonight?"

"Ummm Natsuki thought it would be good for me to just talk to you."

" I'm impressed by Natsuki already, she's smart for letting you come alone. That means she believes in you to do whats right for your family like the girl is wise." Glancing at the sadness that came on my father's face there seemed like a life time regret craved on his face. "Dad, can you tell me more about...mom." With him getting up, I watched as he took a step-stool reaching for a small box stepping down he handed it to me. Putting my beer I took the box as I looked to my father he face told it all. Opening it old photographs of a woman with my same features came to my view. Glancing up I wanted to hug him instead he spoke, "I figure those could tell you more about your mother than I ever could. Akane she's been wanting me to get rid of it for a while, but I couldn't bring myself to do it not when you needed to know too. You needed to know who your mother was." Flicking away a stray tear everything started to build up. "That's nice, but I could never be the woman she was."

"No you can't, but you can be your own person. I know that is the kind of person I think your mother would've loved. I think that's why she gave up her life the way she did." Shock came over my face as it seemed like he knew as well I felt so alone, but more shocked than anything."Y-You knew..."

"For the last thirty years no I didn't know, it wasn't until I did some digging around last month and I found her doctors records. Ever since then...things...I haven't...What I mean to say is things haven't been right since I found that. They've been so not right that Akane and I are filing for divorce." With shock coming to my mind, I wanted to jump around for joy, but my fathers defeated look stopped that. He was lost, that was how my father looked setting the box down I did something that I hadn't done in over twenty years I hugged my father. "Ummm excuse me..." Breaking apart I looked to the familiar voice there in her arms was Shizuka and Natsuki breaking apart I hugged the two of them. "I-I thought you weren't coming," I stammered

"Prize daddy prize..."

"What Shizuka said I figured you were getting your butt kicked by your dad. So, Shizuka decided to play superhero making me bus it all the way over here. That and she wanted to see her grandpa."

"Pa...Pa..." With Shizuka reaching over for my father he eagerly put out his cigar walking over giving Natsuki and Shizuka a bear hug. "Nice to see you again Kuga-san and Shizuka-chan." I watched as my family bonded bringing that feeling of warmth in my chest. Thinking to what my father said I had to make an honest woman of Natsuki, I knew we were only five months into this and our relationship freshly starting. Still I couldn't let her roam around without my last name attached to hers. I needed to marry Natsuki.

"Dinner is ready..." With Akane poking her head in she waved at Akane as she waved back. Annoyed with the fact that Akane would even pretend to be likable to Shizuka scared me. Still there somethings seemed off about her so off I couldn't place my finger on it. Maybe it was the divorce, whatever the case I smiled as Shizuka seemed to have a bigger character than I ever did.

* * *

Getting into bed I looked as the boxes were all packed the move was tomorrow. However I couldn't stop thinking about the evening, it turns out that Shizuka and her grandfather had a lot in common. With Natsuki being the translator to it all the two-year old seemed to make us all feel like idiots. Whatever the case it was Shizuka's cuteness that melted all of that insecurity away. Getting up I couldn't sleep opening the box my father gave me. I noticed a few tapes glancing in on of the boxes I found what I needed setting it up. Letting the tape run there was a beach and along with it my mother.

"Wow she's pretty...Is that your mother."

"N-Natsuki..." Nearly jumping I clicked the tape on pause, turning to her. "Can't sleep..." It seemed more of a statement than question. Nodding I didn't say anything, it also didn't help the fact that Natsuki was looking deliriously sexy in my Fukka Fire department shirt. Shaking my head I opened my arm up so she could snuggle right in and she did."Yeah...I couldn't sleep rough time with the moving you know."As she buried herself deeper before speaking. "Don't worry everything is going to be all right for the most part." We fit so perfectly together as I pressed play as we sat and watched. After five minutes I couldn't take it anymore I wanted to know.

"Tonight well my father and I were talking and he said somethings."

"Let me guess she's to young for you, break up with her, she's just using you for money." From the guesses Natsuki took she gave a small chuckle, but this one was different. _Is Natsuki scared?_ "Natsuki are you scared of what my father told me?"

"Pshhh n-no why would I be scared?" I watched as she bit her lip it was an obvious answer that my blue-haired girlfriend was scared."Nothing it just seemed like you were a little jumpy with what my father said. No, he didn't say anything like that, but he told me that I should make an honest woman out of you and...marry you."

"Marry me...Like as in you giving me a ring kind of thing."

"You don't have to I mean there are a lot of things we need to work out and we just started this relationship. I was just putting it out there."

"Well, what if I said yes and that I was pregnant again?" Dropping the remote on my foot normally that was a motion of pain, but it was pure happiness as my smile grew wider. This time I had a second chance a real second chance.

* * *

 _ **AN:** **Happy Memorial-Day everyone I figured I would slide this update in for you.**_


	19. Decision and Choice Part 1

**_AN: Hey I'm so sorry for the wait, I've just been writing my novel. However I haven't forgotten about you guys and I don't want to, I just hope that when my novel does come out you guys will support me._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-Hime_**

 ** _Warning: Futa warning Shiz/Nat also maybe mistakes I'm on my phone writing this._**

* * *

"Can I help you with anything?" Looking up from the glass window at the collection of rings at the sound of the clerks voice I smiled. "Yes, I'm looking for a ring for my fiancee." I watched as he gave me a toothy grin, I knew it was a sales pitch for commission and for once I would indulge him as long as it wasn't over budget. Rubbing my chin my lip sunk in as he ran over the intro to god knows what. "Do you have anything in particular you're looking for?"

"Nothing really I just want something that will stand out a bit without interfering with my..."

"Budget, don't worry my husband and I were going through the same thing at the time."

"That's good to know someone is in my corner."

"Alright so what is your budget?"

"Five-thousand..."

"Whoa that was more than we had during our engagement."

"So you can help me?"

"Sure we have a special on two set pieces."

"Ara two set pieces?" Not knowing what he was talking about it seemed that he ran the train and I was only a passenger. As he unlocked the glass he took out a row of diamonds both paired with two rings. The list of rings seemed overwhelming maybe I should've invited Shizuka, she knew what Natsuki liked. As he held up one ring it watched as he split them apart as my eyes widened I finally got what he meant at least sort of. "This is a two piece set, you see the thin band is for the engagement and the thicker one is for the wedding ceremony at the exchanging of rings."

"I see are these best sellers?"

"Normally they are however some tend to like the bulkiness of the combination." Taking a look at his example I could see why as my eyes casted down, something caught it as it glowed. There in the middle left the special glow caught my heart. There before me was a perfectly thin engagement ring rested on a thin wedding ring together they were slender enough to not make Natsuki's finger over whelmed, but not thin enough to seem cheap or non-existant. "Can I see this one?"

"Sure this is our finest one we have and it's just within your budget at fourty-two hundred. Would you like to see it?" Nodding like a child that wanted ice cream; with the promise of staying quite I straightened my back. As he took the ring out I got a closer look. As both rights were in my hand I took my other hand as they split apart instantly. Upon looking closer I noticed the groove in the engagement and wedding ring served as a place holder for the two. "That small feature we call the snapback in the business."

"S-Snapback?" As he took the rings from me he held them in both hands closely before letting the engagement ring snap back to the wedding ring with a snap. "We call this ring soulmate, because no matter what happens and no matter the distance you will always come back. Of course there are small magnets placed under the banner in order for them to come together. It's popular with all customers, but in most cases it its way out of others budget. That and the twenty four-karats that are on it. "

"I have one question?"

"Ask away..."

"Yes, can I get an engraving on it?" As he gave a smile, he knew I was sold. "I can do you one better, with engraving I can get you a fourty-precent discount on the ring." Smiling everything was set, walking to the register I had a bounce in my step and although I asked Natsuki to marry me and she said yes still I was nervous.

"So can I put you down for everything?"

"Sure..."

* * *

Getting in Shizuka ran to me with full speed her school uniform still on. Scooping her up she rubbed her cheek against my chin making me chuckle. "Daddy here?"

"Yes I'm here Zuka, did you miss daddy?"

"H-Hai Zuka missed daddy, but mommy missed you more." My eyebrows lifted in shock at the new information. "Ara how so?"

"S-She been staring at the window and looking at her phone all day." Wondering did Natsuki miss me I knew it to be a fact and I was happy to say that I felt the same as well. "Ara whats in the bag is it books for Zuka?"

"Maybe if you're a good girl and you eat your carrots tonight you'll see."

"Yay..." As she wiggled down at the sound of Natsuki coming downstairs, my heart stopped as she looked more beautiful than ever. Running up to kiss her she held a hand stopping me. "As much as I want those magical kisses cowboy, you're going to have to skip out vomit breath is never easy to take down." Taking her wrist gently we combined hands planting a kiss she squealed and pulled back slapping my chest in laughter. "No way now let me go upstairs and brush my teeth, so Shizuka can help me with my homework." Smiling it was an inside joke that we shared when it came to our smart child and our assistance with homework. Although Shizuka didn't need our help, still it didn't stop us from needing hers.

"Fine, but let me say hi to one more person." Bending down I gave Natsuki's flat belly a kiss. It made my whole choice at the store all the more enjoyable, but didn't stop my nervousness. As Natsuki chuckled at the tickle, I stood back up. "So I'll cook dinner for tonight,"I offered.

"It's fine as long as there's not any meat on my end." As concern came over my face, I wanted to know what was happening. Although having traits of a woman; I've never experienced any of what Natsuki went through and it was scary to think that I couldn't have the strength that Natsuki did. So it made all the more reason for me to cherish Natsuki. Most of all of this was surreal, but I wanted to take in all of it.

"So how are you doing?"

"I'm fine just missing you that's all, or as our little spy was informing you," chuckled Natsuki.

"So you heard that?"

"I'm a mother I always hear things." With Natsuki placing a kiss on my cheek, I wanted her to linger in my embrace. I never wanted anything like this to end. "So how's this thing with Nao you got going?"

"Its fine,but with work and all I'm concerned about something's."

"Its the leaving for long periods of time, and the baby isn't it?"

"Yeah I know a lot of marriages that fall apart due to this job and I don't want Shizuka to forget about me or hate me. Then the baby what about the baby?" As Natsuki held on to me my panic attack relaxed, I felt so out of control. "Shhh...I need you to take a deep breath relax." Doing as she instructed I looked at her ready to listen to what she had to say. "Now you don't need to worry about anything here your providing for us, as for the kids I will talk to them. However, Shizuka already knows that her daddy will be at the firehouse she knows that she can come visit. As for our little man here he should be fine besides I've been pregnant before and alone so its no big deal."

"Its a huge deal to me I want to be there for everything. I hated that I wasn't there for Shizuka and I will always regret not being able to be there that's why this is so important its my chance." My arms came to Natsukis waist as I held on to her tightly conveying my feelings into action. "Fine you big lug I'll let you have your way for now, but you gotta let me grow up a bit. As much as I want you around I need to make myself understand that I'm about to be a wife now and understand what's important to you."

"Natsuki I want to be there for all of it look at me I mean all of it. All of us all of our children all of our ups and downs," I spoke taking her face into both of my hands. Resting my head on top of hers, my phone buzzed to life as everything broke us out of our moment. Letting the phone go to voicemail it started up once again, whoever was calling was persistent and that I couldn't stand. As Natsuki took my phone from the back of my jeans, she held it up to my face as she spoke. " I think you better answer that it seems important."

"Y-Yeah..." Taking the phone out of her hand, I slid to answer not noticing the number. "Hello..."

"Yes, Shizuru, this is Yamada you remember me?" Thinking to the mess that was his house, I shuttered at the thought of him. "Yes, I remember you, how did you get my number?"

"I'm a hacker, what don't I know. Look I don't have time since this is a private line, but I need Nao and you to meet me back at my place."

"Ok we'll be there in ten." Hanging up, I gave a sympathetic look to Natsuki as I looked over to Shizuka who sat and read quietly. I hated leaving them, somehow a paranoia came over me remembering that I had an ax under my bed I debated if I should tell Natsuki or not. "Ara I'm going off with Nao for a minute, I need Shizuka and you to stay put and lock all of the doors including the deadbolt. When I call and I'm at the door look on the buzzer and camera to check that it's me." As I kissed her, I noticed that she was worried as I pulled back.

"What's going on?" Taking her to the side, I figured it was best to have Natsuki worry and know than to not know and something to happen to me. "Ara this is going to be hard to explain, but I need you to listen and carefully." As she nodded a serious look came over her making me feel secure at what I was going to say.

* * *

"I told Natsuki she knows all that we know."

"What you told her, are you sure that was wise," questioned Nao. As I drove I kept my eyes on the road remembering where Yamada lived as we stopped at a light finally I broke down to my excuse. "I rather Natsuki know than to have something happen to me and find out horribly. Then there was a thing with me earlier today, I guess with everything happening so fast I broke down as we both know as firefighters and the time away."

"Oh I see your worried, if you want to know who to talk to about that Vito is your guy. Right now he has a teenage daughter and she hates his guts."

"You see that's what I don't want for my family, as you know I'm different and things like this never happen to people like me. I just want my children to know that I'm doing all of this for them and not to hate me when they get older."

"I believe you didn't let me finish, Vito's girl hates him because of a affair he had years ago. I think kids don't care if their parents our out fighting life or death fires, I think they have more to worry about than that. Besides Shizuka isn't even a teenager you got plenty of years to go, you come from a long line of fighters. Like a lot of guys at station you get the bonus of an understanding family."

"I hope your right." As we pressed on in seconds we were at Yamada's apartment and then at his door, being able to get up the stairs more easier than I did a couple of days ago we knocked at his door. As he opened deadbolt still attached he shut the door opening it to let us in. "Hey you bastard what's so important that you got us out here this late at night," Nao jabbed As he took out a stack of papers in a folder he tossed it over to us. Catching it I opened up to see numbers and email responses and accounts as well as I noticed the highlighted areas. As Nao looked puzzled she spoke again,"Ok so you got us the juice, what the hell does it say."

"All of that is Reito's business dealings and that's just he first half, the other are on the flash drive within the folder. The man is serious scum, he's been setting blazes like this for years him and his father. It turns out from his father then to him they've been paying off the major to turn a blind eye to this. Then the money tinkles down to the police department I have everything on file and ready to send to internal-affiars, who seem to be biting at the bit to nail the police department around here. So what's it going to be, cause once you start this you two there is no going back and I mean that." As Nao looked to me and I looked to her there was a big stake in all of this and who was to say that I could ever go back to normal after this. I didn't know, but right now I had a choice to make stay with the security of my family or put everyone I've ever loved in danger."

"I choose..."

* * *

 _ **AN: Sorry if its short, but I wanted to surprise all of the fans that wanted this. Read and review.**_


End file.
